Survivors
by MrApathy
Summary: AU/OOC;A unknown virus has hit the known Ninja world, all people know is that when you are bit you die and come back to life as a cannibalistic creature. Naruto and a small group of survivors try to survive in this new world they have been casted into but with new threats always appearing, can they really last? Complete. M for Language, Violence & Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A****lright here is my new story, I have been watching High School of the Dead again recently and read another story on here that is similar to it as well and it made the idea come into my head. The characters have parts that are similar and OOC so you all know. Lets just get this out of the way now, personally I don't really care all that much if you like how I write or how I format, if you don't like how I write then just don't read the story its very simple. Anyways, real reviews are appreciated, flames are laughed at and if you PM me I typically respond, depending on what it says.**

**After you all finish the Chapter then I want to know who you want to be paired with the other surviving female, the main pairing as with all my stories is NaruIno, though they don't start anything for a few Chapters. I might have another couple females from the story come in later in the story so you all know but I haven't completely decided.**

**Anyways I have rambled on enough I think, without further or do here is my new story, Survivors..**

**_Survivors_  
**

_**Chapter 1: Infection**_

All of Konohagakure was in a uproar as the blond ninja ran through the streets trying to find his friends, he had to protect them from..whatever it was that was happening. The blond ninja named Uzumaki Naruto stopped in the street as he panted looking around, they were everywhere and to make it worse he knew a good portion of them.

Something had happened, some kind of virus had infected a clan in Kumogakure and it spread rapidly from there from a bite. After you were bitten it was over for you, except for Naruto it seemed, he was bitten by his friend Choji 4 hours ago and help no affect yet. Everyone he had observed had seen that it took only about 5 minutes for the virus too kill and revive them into whatever these people were. Naruto chalked it up to the Kurama protecting them both as Naruto ran through the street with a katana drawn slicing necks until he heard a woman scream.

Naruto turned to see a pink haired kunoichi running for her life from a group of the infected people making Naruto rush after her quickly. He leapt up onto the roofs and jumped down cutting through all their necks with one quick movement, he looked up at his friend with a serious look, "Sakura are you alright?"

Sakura looked at the bite mark on Narutos arm and slowly started to back away from him, "You don't have to worry about this, I was bitten 4 hours ago. I think that Kurama is keeping me from being infected by..this."

Sakura nodded her head and they looked back and saw more of them coming, they seemed to lose most of their abilities as ninjas as they turned besides minor chakra control. They could walk on water but couldn't climb buildings, their speed was the same though their strength increased as well, it seemed as if they could do one and not the other. Naruto and Sakura leapt up onto the roof and looked around for any sign of more surviving friends and then they heard a familiar voice, "Naruto, Sakura!"

Naruto turned too see Shikamaru Kiba and Ino land next to them and Naruto gave a small sigh of relief, happy to know some of his friends were alright. Shikamaru looked at Narutos arm and saw the bite mark, "That looks old, how are you still you right now?"

Naruto smiled and pointed at his abs where the seal was placed, "I am pretty sure it is because of Kurama, I was bitten 4 hours ago and been going strong since."

Shikamaru nodded as he looked at Naruto and Sakura, "Have you guys seen anyone else, Sai, Hinata, Choji? Lee and Neji are with Kakashi and the others fighting them off until the end."

Naruto looked away from his friend, this was going to be hard to tell him and he knew that, "Um..Choji was the one who bit me and I killed him..I'm sorry. Sai I took care of about an hour ago he was infected as well, I haven't seen Hinata or TenTen."

Shikamaru looked down as he heard that his best friend had turned into one of these things, but at least he didn't lose all his friends, "Well...we need to figure out something to do.."

Naruto nodded as he looked down and saw that the infected were starting to climb the walls by standing on one another, "We need to get out of here though, our talking has attracted them. From what I have seen they are drawn by sound, so as long as we can stay relatively quiet then they won't be such a problem, I will take point since they can't turn me."

Shikamaru nodded as Naruto ran in front of them all on the rooftops and they made their way through the streets, everyone watched as Naruto took down infected after infected with ease. There was a reason he was considered one of the strongest shinobi in the ninja world after the 4th Ninja War and he was demonstrating that now. He was effortlessly cutting through infected shinobi and civilian one after another with no signs of exhaustion or fatigue effecting him.

* * *

When they got the Nara Clan Estate they all entered quietly and saw that the infected were inside and Naruto stopped them and looked at Shikamaru, "Stay here, I will deal with this..you don't need to see this Shikamaru.."

Shikamaru looked away as Naruto entered the compound and then reappeared ten minutes later covered in blood as he looked at them, "..Its clear now..Shikamaru..I um..I'm sorry for this."

Shikamaru put his hand on Narutos shoulder and looked at him, "Its okay Naruto..I wouldn't have been able to do that to my own family so thank you..we need to go inside and barricade the entrance until we figure out what we are going to do."

Naruto nodded and they all entered in after two of the three Jounin in their little group, Neji being the other one while Naruto was being scouted for ANBU. They all went into the meeting hall of the Nara estate and Naruto made 3 Shadow Clones to watch the Estate while they talked.

Shikamaru looked at all of his friends and the motioned for them all to sit down while Naruto stood by the door, ready to move at a moments notice. Shikamaru looked around at them, "So..does anyone have any idea as to what we should do..I didn't think something like this was possible."

Sakura looked at him and then looked around, "Well we are safe here right, why don't we just hold up here until the disease passes, I am sure that the Medical Team are working on a cure."

Naruto scoffed at the comment of his ex-girlfriend, they had dated briefly after the 4th Ninja War but she left him because all she could ever think about was Sasuke, she even told him he wasn't as good as Sasuke and didn't deserve her. Sakura looked over at him and then narrowed her eyes at the man who saved her not long ago, "What was that about dumb ass?"

Naruto glared at her as he looked away, "Do whatever you want, I am going to get out of Konohagakure the first chance I get, the city is lost and all that will happen if we stay here is you will all be turned eventually. I will find Yamato and I will have him lift some earth and create a waterfall that recycles itself and then I have my water source. I can use Shadow Clones to hunt for food and supplies, the only issue will be other survivors resorting to thievery so I am going to try and get Kakashi, Neji and Lee to come with me too have good defensive force. As I said though, do what you want, your all welcome to come with me but if you stay you will die eventually."

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, he had a solid plan and as much as Shikamaru hated to admit it the city was more then likely lost. Shikamaru stood and looked over at Naruto, "Well I am with Naruto, his plan is the best idea that I see at this point, you can all decide what you want."

Naruto nodded at Shikamaru and then made 3 more clones and looked at them, "Go and find Kakashi, Yamato, Lee, Neji and anyone else that is our friends. Inform them of the plan and bring them back here."

The clones nodded and Naruto looked at the others as they discussed what they were going to do, Sakura still arguing that they should stay there. She was adamant in the fact that Naruto didn't know what he was talking about but regardless Ino and Kiba both agreed that he was right. Sakura looked at them and not wanting to be left alone she decided that she would go along with them, just to rub it in their faces when Naruto was wrong.

They all sat there as Naruto leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and then his clones memories came back to him, "Well shit...Hinata was turned as well as Kakashi, Neji and Lee..Yamato and TenTen are going to meet us here tomorrow morning."

They all looked over at Shikamaru and Naruto as they discussed what they should do, "I think that the plan should stay relatively the same, the fact remain that if we stay in Konohagakure that these infected bastards are going to overpower us eventually. We need to be outside the wall to have any chance to survive but we will have to make scavenging trips into the city and so on, as long as we have Yamato then we are fine plus with TenTen we can have weapons as well."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples as he looked over at the other members of the group, "They aren't going to like the new development and Sakura is just itching for you to be wrong, I think the ideal of being protected was something that they were looking forward too."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the Sakura comment, but he still somewhat considered her a friend no matter how big a bitch she wanted to act like, "Let her, I don't care, I am leaving the city in the morning through the back of the Nara Clan Estate, your clan has the only access door outside the wall straight into the forest. I know an area that I will set up my camp at, your all welcome to join me but your all welcome to stay here and die as well."

Naruto patted Shikamaru on his shoulder and walked out of the meeting hall to go and watch the front gate of the Nara Clan Estate quietly. He watched as infected people walked past the gate over and over again, as long as everyone was quiet they were fine for the time it appeared.

As Naruto sat outside Shikamaru looked at the group, "Well with Kakashi, Neji and Lee dead the plan is staying relatively the same. Its true that our defensive forces may have taken somewhat of a hit but we still have strong shinobi such as Naruto, Kiba and Yamato as well. Regardless of all that, Naruto and I are leaving in the morning into the forest, your all welcome to come if you want but if you come then there is no arguing with Naruto and I. You all need to understand we are the Jounin and Naruto is the only one coming up with good plans at the moment, does everyone understand?"

Everyone, other then Sakura, nodded their heads and Shikamaru looked at her, "Either you agree or you stay here Sakura to try and survive on your own. Naruto has expressed that he doesn't really care what your decision is in the end so you make your choice."

Shikamaru told everyone that they should stay in this room so that Naruto can have his Shadow Clone watch over them with ease as Naruto came back into the room and sat down leaning against the wall. A couple of hours based before his eyes shot open though when he felt the weight of someone sitting on his lap and he looked to see Sakura looking at him, "What do you want Sakura?"

The deep voice of Naruto had woken Ino up too see that the pink haired kunoichi was sitting on Narutos lap as she spoke, "Why don't just you and I leave Naruto, we can take care of each other."

Naruto just glared at her and pushed her off of his lap, "Your a cold heartless woman, the only reason I saved you was I still view you somewhat as a friend but in all honesty, I feel more friendship towards my infected friends out there. Don't touch me, don't talk to me unless its for the good of the group and since your good with Medical Ninjutsu I will try to keep you safe but that is as far as we go. You left me because your still hung up on Sasuke and told me I would never be good enough so don't try that shit with me now."

Sakura stood up and flipped Naruto off, "Fuck you then, I don't need you or this group, your all going to die in that forest anyways."

Naruto watched as Sakura left the Nara Clan Estate, possibly making as much noise as she could to attract attention but that would only draw the infected to her not the group. Naruto leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes, "So..how much of that conversation did you hear Ino?"

Inos eyes quickly shut to try and pretended that she was asleep but Naruto just smiled as he reopened his eyes and looked at her, "Alright, we will pretend your asleep them, goodnight Ino."

Ino smiled as she laid there and opened her eyes too look back at him, "Goodnight Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, as I said in Chapter 1, there are canon like things with their characters as well as OOC things, example is Naruto: He is more serious and intelligent now but still retains his forgiving nature except for with Sakura. I will address my reviewers now:**

* * *

**Robtank: As we talked about in our PM conversation Neji is infected but I will consider the idea of KibaTen.**

**El Frijolero: Thanks man, you've been a big supporter of all of my stories and I appreciate it. I figure to try and update with one Chapter every day or two, depends on my schedule. Hope you all understand that.**

**Spacecookie: Then don't read it, I am pretty sure I covered that in the first Chapter. I also read that you complained about my writing style in JaxofDeath1's story More Than Friends, so I again say, then don't read it.**

**ShikaIno1: I haven't really decided what I will do with her later on and I don't want to give away a lot so all I will say is she doesn't die. If you really want to know then PM me and I will tell you my idea for it currently over that so we don't ruin it for others.**

**ShikaInoInuKikiIchiHime36: First off I want to say if I screwed up on your name then I apologize for that haha. 'Us Against Them' is the story that I read in which I was talking about but it seems like the Author has stopped updating the story which is a bit disappointing. I am not sure if you meant Harem or not in your review as well and if you did then don't worry, it won't be. I personally don't care for Harems and even I think that is a bit too far OOC for Naruto.**

* * *

**Now that is out of the way, without further or do Chapter 2 of Survivors, I warn you though this Chapter is a little more of setting up the group in their 'camp site' for now. Next chapter is when we get back to more action and things along those lines.. regardless, I hope you all enjoy the story. Again, reviews are appreciated, flames are laughed at. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T READ IT.**

* * *

_**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 2: Into the Wilderness**_

The group woke up with the sun and Narutos clones had escorted Yamato and TenTen to the group, making their survivor group as complete as it was going to be it appeared. Yamato walked over to Shikamaru and Naruto, the three were the apparent leaders of the group it seemed to everyone else, though Naruto was the one who saved them and Shikamaru was the smartest of them all, "So what is the plan Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and then pointed over at the forest, "We are going to leave Konohagakure, the city is lost at this point and staying here will make all of you get turned since I can't be turned it seems. The plan is to get out there into the forest and then find a good piece of land to raise and have you create a water source and house for us to stay in. From there we will be able to do everything that we need, everyone will pitch in to make it so we are able to survive."

Yamato nodded as he looked back at the group of survivors that they only had 6 people but they could save more that they came across with time he guessed. He looked back at Naruto who was looking at the forest, "I guess that we should get going as soon as possible, the more daylight that we have the better that we will be."

Yamato nodded and then Naruto walked over to the group, "Stay tight and within the circle of my Shadow Clones, be ready to use kunai to attack any infected that might be in the forest already. There is no guarantee that they haven't already broken through the village gates and are wandering around outside. We would be lucky if they haven't yet but I wouldn't count on it, this whole situation happening seems pretty unlucky to me. That being said, we are going to move out now, the key to our survival is Yamato so we need to protect him at all costs. The Nara Clan Estate has an exit at the end of their estate that we will exit through, I will say it one last time for you all, if you come with us then you have to be able to accept that Shikamaru, Yamato and I are in charge. If you can't do that then you should stay here, find somewhere with supplies and hold out as long as you can."

They all nodded showing that they were fine and then the Naruto formed his Shadow Clone hand sign and summoned 30 of them and had them form a circle around the group as they ran towards the exit of the Nara Clan Estate. Luckily they didn't run into any other Nara Clan members who had turned as they approached the gate that lead outside of Konohagakure. Naruto stopped the group as Shikamaru ran through his hand signs to unlock the gate and they pushed it open slowly as Naruto looked around, it looked clear.

Naruto had 2 clones go out and take point as they all ran through the forest quickly, they had to keep moving as quietly as possible. In Konohagakure they knew they were surrounded, out here they had no idea what was around and what was infected. Naruto and them ran for 2 hours before they stopped in a clearing while they panted and Naruto looked around and then looked at Yamato and spoke quietly, "What do you think?"

Yamato looked around and then nodded his head, it was as good as any other place in his opinion and he flashed through some hand signs, "Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart."

They all stood there as the ground lifted up and beneath them and a large area, approximately 100 yards by 100 yards was now elevated about 20 feet in the air. Naruto looked around and then nodded at Yamato as he flashed through more hand signs, "Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique."

A waterfall formed and ran down the side of the cliff into a small lake below them and Naruto looked around and then Yamato walked over to the center of the area that he lifted up into the air and ran through more hand signs, "Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique."

They all watched as a house appeared and Yamato sat there panting and Naruto put his hand on his shoulder, "Thats enough for today Yamato, tomorrow we will work on a trench that surrounds that area to trap any of those things."

Yamato nodded at him and they all walked in carrying their bags of supplies that they brought with them from Konohagakure and they all sat around resting for a bit. Eventually, Shikamaru and Naruto walked over to the supplies and got everything out and saw they had enough food for about a month with the amount of people they had. Luckily Kiba was a good tracker which would make hunting for food a lot easier to do, though Kiba had lost Akamaru to the infection which had him rather depressed at the moment.

Yamato was already out and regaining his chakra from the rapid succession of the jutsus but they had water, shelter and high ground so they had a much better advantage then they did yesterday. Naruto called TenTen over to him and she came over as he looked at her, "Did you bring your weapon scrolls?"

TenTen nodded her head and he smiled, that was another fortune break for them, "Okay well we will need them later on, eventually we will run out of weapons and your scrolls will be key to getting more."

TenTen nodded as she looked at two of their leaders discussing what they were going to do, Naruto nodded his head and looked at everyone, "Alright, there are rooms upstairs but no beds but that is what sleeping bags are for. I will take first watch and then I will have Kiba take over who will then wake Shikamaru, by that point it will be morning. Under no circumstances other then a dire emergency is anyone to wake Yamato, the jutsus that he did today are strenuous on his body. Everyone go and get some sleep now, I will send out clones to scout the area and see what kind of shape Konoha is currently in."

They all nodded and Naruto put his blade on his back before he walked out the door and sat by the water and looked up at the setting sun and stretched, they had been here awhile already so it didn't surprise him what time it was. Naruto made his Shadow Clone hand sign and sent 5 clones to scout the area and 3 clones to go and look in on Konohagakure too see what was going on and see if there were any survivors that they could save that they knew.

Naruto sat there and he heard the door open and close behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Ino walking over to him and sat down next to him. Naruto looked at her and gave a friendly smile before turning his attention back to the to the forest around them, "Not tired yet Ino?"

Ino shook her head no and Naruto stretched and leaned back as she looked up at the stars that were starting to shine though the setting sunlit sky. Naruto yawned as he looked at them, they all might not be tired but he didn't sleep much last night and was using his Shadow Clones a lot today. His mind was snapped out of it as Ino spoke though, "Hey Naruto, I wanted to thank you for last night, you know for picking us over her."

Naruto sat back up right and smiled over at Ino, "Wasn't a hard choice, your all my friends and she is.. well she is kinda my friend I guess. Honestly its a little hard to describe what we are now, I would have been happy to just stay friends after she left me but telling me I would never be good enough since I wasn't Sasuke just kind of made me hate her. No one wants to hear that from the person they cared about for so long you know?"

Ino nodded her head as she looked at Naruto as his eyes were watching the close treeline, "Tomorrow I think that Kiba and I will take that tree line back about 30 yards. That was the lookouts have a good amount of space too be able to see whats going on, what do you think?"

Ino looked at him confused as to why he was asking her and she looked out at the trees that were about 5 yards from the base of the land they were all on now, "Wouldn't hurt I suppose, but I wouldn't really know."

Naruto smiled as he looked back at the trees, "Well Kiba and I should be able to take it down relatively quickly, TenTen might have some large weapon she can use to help us cut it all down as well. Will also give us firewood to use for cooking and warmth.."

Ino looked at the calculating Naruto as he looked around some more, "I guess we should use some of the wood to make some basic things such as cups and plates until I can make a scavenging trip into Konoha."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the forest line some more and then gave a sigh of relief as one of his clones dispersed, "Well the Konohagakure Village Gate is still closed, that is a lucky break for now but it looks like it will only last a couple more days."

Naruto looked over at Ino and smiled at her, "What are your plans for tomorrow Ino, got any idea of what your going to do?"

Ino sighed as she slumped over into her knees, "I really don't know what I am going to do, everyone else has something that you need them too do.. I don't know how much help I am going to be with this whole pandemic that is going on."

Naruto smiled at the platinum blond and rubbed her back making her jump a little, "You will figure it out Ino, your already helping by helping me sort out my thoughts by having someone to speak to right now."

Ino smiled over at Naruto and then a yawn escaped her as Naruto smiled at her, "You should go and get some rest Ino, I will think of some ways you can help the group to do tomorrow okay?"

Ino nodded her head at Naruto and then walked back inside of the house that Yamato had made for them and Naruto looked at the forest line some more as his clones slowly started to disperse into white smoke.

No visible survivors were seen by his clones before they eventually were bitten, though Naruto couldn't be infected his clones still dispersed from one bite. His clones that explored the area saw that there weren't any immediate threats in the area and it looked as if there was quite a bit of game for them to hunt so they didn't use their supplies to quickly. Naruto groaned as he slowly stood and walked into the house and found Kiba and woke him up and told him that it was his turn to take watch. Kiba nodded and walked out of the house as Naruto laid down on his sleeping bag near the door and quickly fell asleep, his body was in desperate need of it.

The next day Naruto woke up and stretched as he looked around and saw that he was the last one up, he quickly went outside and looked at everyone and then explained what they were going today. Yamato was to make a 10 yard by 10 yard trench that surrounded their water and the land they had lifted. Naruto, Kiba and TenTen started to clear the trees and Naruto had clones and Shikamaru taking the wood up to near the house and he had Ino making things they could use around the house such as cups, plates, pales for water, a tub to hold water in the house with and so on. The system worked well and everything was done by night fall as they all went back up too their camp and Naruto stretched with a yawn, he knew that tomorrow he would have to make his first scavenging trip though, there was simply no avoiding they needed more things from the Village.

Naruto explored the house Yamato had made and was surprised by some of the things that Yamato had been able to put into the house. There was somehow a shower that worked and they could heat the water with firewood, Naruto had no idea how he did it but somehow he did and he wasn't about to argue with it. He knew that it would keep the girls happy to have a shower and with the water source outside they could refill the tank to have the water always full. Naruto took a quick shower and put his dirty clothes back on and walked out of the bathroom and looked at the group, "No need for a lookout tonight, I have a clone on the roof who will keep watch all night. I am going to sleep though, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I told Shikamaru what to have everyone do tomorrow so I will probably see you all tomorrow night."

Naruto retired to his room next to the front door and laid down on his sleeping bag letting out a long yawn before he quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone here is Chapter 3 for Survivors, as I have said the characters are somewhat of a mix between their Canon and OOC. Like I said last Chapter my example is Naruto, he has a more serious and intelligent demeanor to him in this story but still retains things that we know from the canon. Onto the reviewers:**

* * *

**Evil-pain: Thanks for the support and I will try too keep up on my updates, I did pretty good on keeping my updates on time for Blue Eyed Lovers so I will try with this one as well.**

**Spacecookie: The part that was actually criticism was used, that was you catching my error on forgetting to put a space after my ellipses. The other part was you complaining about disliking my writing style which is why I said then just don't read it, nothing in my saying that should have offended you and made you try to 'insult' me by comparing me to a monkey wanting a banana. There was no criticism in the part that I addressed, all it contained was you saying you didn't like how I write and that most people write the same way. Not everyone will write the way you like, I read stories on here I don't like how it is formated but I just stop reading it at that point. So again I will say, though you will probably again take it the wrong way apparently, if you don't like how I write then just don't read my stories.**

**ShikaIno1: Thanks for the support and the NaruIno will be starting soon I promise, just wanted to kind of set up what is going on around them before starting to focus on them more then other situations.**

**Guest: Sorry there will be no harem.**

* * *

**Alright then now that we have that all out of the way lets start with Chapter 3 of Survivors...**

* * *

_**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 3: The First Scavenging Trip**_

Naruto woke up before sunrise the next day and stretched as he took off his bloody jacket and tossed it aside, it was ruined now anyways. Naruto went and found Shikamaru and woke him up to inform him that he was leaving and Shikamaru nodded at Naruto before he left the house with his sword on his back. Naruto ran for and hour since he didn't have to slow his pace for everyone else and he reached the Nara gate and pushed it open to reenter Konohagakure.

The sounds of groaning was heavy in the air, Naruto concluded that it meant they had broken through the gate of the Nara Clan Estate. Naruto quickly closed the gate that lead to the forest since it couldn't lock without hand signs from a Nara he knew that he would be able to get out again. Naruto made 4 Shadow Clones and they all moved through the Estate quickly, going into the Nara Clan Estate, Naruto started in the kitchen, he found some food that they hadn't grabbed when they left. Naruto grabbed some cups and plates and put them in another bag when he heard groaning and quietly turned around too see infected coming towards him.

Naruto grabbed his swords handle and charged at them slicing through their necks quickly and effortlessly. Naruto put the blade back in its sheath and grabbed the bag and gave it to one of his clones, "Take it back to the camp while I look for others and more useful supplies."

The clone nodded and headed towards the back of the Clan Estate then headed towards the camp while Naruto and the 3 other clones kept on moving through the Village. Naruto leapt silently from rooftop to rooftop and closed his eyes and tried to sense anyone in the area that may have survived through the night. Naruto let out a low sigh when he didn't feel anyone in the area, he was hoping that he might be able to find someone that he knew.

Naruto leapt from roof to roof some more and then saw that there was a large group of infected trying to break through the gate to enter into the Hokage Tower. Naruto scratched his head as he looked around at his clones and dispersed them while channeling chakra into his feet before leaping over the infected and landing inside of the gate and looking at the tower.

Naruto drew a kunai as he moved towards the door and slowly pushed it open too see the lights were all off, it was looking like there was no one here. Naruto did his hand sign for his Shadow Clone Jutsu and summoned 20 clones and had them go searching room too room. Naruto approached the Hokages Office, he hoped he would open the door and see Tsunade sitting there like always use too, ready too yell at him for doing everything wrong.

Naruto slowly pushed open the door to the office and saw that no one was there but there was also blood splattered all over the walls. Naruto closed his eyes and felt his eyes watering a little bit as he thought the worse, that Tsunade and Shizune were bitten and that was their blood on the wall. Naruto closed the door and sighed until he felt a couple of blades being put to his neck and he looked over at the tired face of Iruka and Shizune, "Iruka-sensei.. Shizune?"

They looked at Naruto and he smiled at them as he quickly pulled them into a hug as tears started to roll down his face, "Is there anyone else, Tsunade?"

Shizune looked at him and smiled as she pulled him close to her as she hugged him since he was like a brother to him. Shizune pulled away from the hug, "Tsunade was working in the center of the village at the hospital on trying to figure out a way to cure this..thing but all our coworkers were being turned and she made me get out of there.. I don't know if she is alive or not."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked around the Hokage Tower before looking back at them, "We can escape by using the roof... I apparently can't be infected by those things when they bite me, we have a camp set up a little outside of Konohagakure where you will be safe. I will have a clone escort you back there while I look around for more supplies, mainly food since that is something that we can never have to much of."

Iruka and Shizune nodded their heads as 19 of Narutos clones dispersed and then 1 came towards them and they followed after him. Naruto leapt in a different direction from them and headed towards a corner market, hoping to find supplies in there. Naruto pulled out his kunai again and slowly pushed open the door to the market place and entered, there was the infected shop owner and Naruto delivered a hard thrown kunai to his forehead. Naruto walked over to him and pulled out the blade and looked around for any other infected people, luckily it looked like he was the only one.

Naruto grabbed all that he could, making clones and grabbing bags and pushing all of the food and drinks that he could into the bags and then started back towards the camp. As he was running he heard the moaning of a large group of the infected people. Naruto had his clones head towards the Nara Clan Estate to wait for him as he went towards the sound of the moaning. Naruto slowly approached the area and saw that there was a group of infected, Naruto estimated that there were about 500 there and they were trying to break into the hospital.

Naruto looked at the hospital, he didn't have enough time or chakra left to try and fight through all of those infected and try to make it in there too see if Tsunade was in there still. Or more importantly, he wanted to know if the woman who was like a mother to him was alive or had become one of these things. All Naruto could guess was that there was something that the infected wanted in there with how hard they were trying to get in there. Naruto looked at it some more and scratched the back of his head, _"I wonder if they were able to evacuate the sick and injured from the hospital, if not that could be what they want."_

Naruto pushed it from his mind for now, he would have to come back some other day and try to get in there to see what it was that they wanted so badly. Naruto leapt with his chakra fueling his leaps to cut the distance though he was starting to run on fumes unless he tapped into his Kyuubi chakra. Naruto saw that her was about a mile away from the Nara Clan Estate and landed on the ground and then saw there were more 3 infected making Naruto groan.

The sound of him groaning was out of instinct, not thinking about the fact that they were attracted by sound. Naruto grabbed out his sword and ran at then cutting through 2 of their necks. He turned to see the there was one who had blocked his blade with the metal plate in its glove, _"Interesting, its as if it knew too block me."_

Naruto charged at it again and slashed through its neck this time without it trying to block him and he sheathed his katana again. He looked at the infected that blocked his attack and he shook his head as he started to run towards the Nara Clan Estate, _"It cant be that it blocked me, it was probably reaching for me and blocked the sword.. yeah that's it."_

He made it too the Nara Clan Estates gate within about 30 minutes before he pushed open the gate and closed in behind him and his clones who were waiting for him. They all ran until they caught up with Shizune and Iruka who were limping along the path, Naruto grabbed some of the bags from his clones, "Carry them, they are too tired."

The clones nodded and got Shizune and Iruka on their backs and as soon as they were comfortable there they quickly passed out from exhaustion. Naruto and the others walked through the forest until they arrived at their camp and they all leapt up the 20 feet onto their raised camp ground and Naruto was now panting.

Naruto carried them into the house along with the bags of supplies that he found and put everything on a table that Yamato had made and put Iruka and Shizune in the room he sleeps in. Shikamaru, Yamato, Kiba and Ino all came in too see Naruto then looked at the 24 bags of supplies that he had grabbed. Ino came over to Shizune and Iruka and pooled her chakra too check on them, she only knew the basics of Medical Ninjutsu but it was enough, "They are fine, just exhausted and they need water and food when they wake up."

Naruto nodded as he slid down the wall with his eyes half closed, he never thought that a scavenging trip would be so tiresome on his body, the man that had near limitless stamina. Ino came and put her hand on him to check to see if he was alright as well and smiled at him, "Your tired Naruto, you should get some sleep."

Naruto nodded his head, he didn't need to be told twice and then Ino went and helped Shikamaru and Yamato look at all the supplies that Naruto had gotten. Shikamaru smiled when they finally finished, "With all this food and even with the addition of two more people we have enough food too last us 5 months now."

Ino nodded as they looked back too see that Naruto was pushing himself off of the ground and walking into by them and looked at all the supplies. Ino was looking at him with concern, if he didn't rest his body would start to shut down and Shikamaru knew this as well, "Naruto you need to sleep, don't make me have Ino put you too sleep."

Naruto smiled as he looked at them and then came over to look at all the supplies, "It appears that when the outbreak hit most people in the village reacted like most of us and panicked to try and find everyone we cared about. Supplies weren't really on people minds so as long as we go through this at a reasonable rate I won't have to go and scavenge again though there should be plenty left in the Village, depending on how many other groups of survivors there are."

Shikamaru nodded his head and then pointed for Naruto to go and lay down and sleep but he kept standing there until Ino pulled Naruto by his hand and pushed him onto his sleeping bag, "Geez Ino, who would have thought you were so forward."

Naruto smiled at her as she had a large blush and went through her hand signs and used a Yamanaka Clan technique to sooth his mind and forced him to go to sleep. When Naruto woke up the next day he saw that Iruka and Shizune must have already woke up since they were gone and that it was about noon already. He groaned as he pushed himself off of his sleeping bag and stretched looking down at his bloodstained shirt he sighed, "I should have grabbed more clothes while I was in the Village, guess I will have to remember that next time.."

Naruto exited the house to see Shizune helping Kiba with a cut on his leg while Iruka was helping Yamato with some of the more basic defenses such as trip wires with paper bombs attached to them. Naruto rubbed his eyes a little bit more, the sun was killing him with how bright it was on his eyes right now and looked around and saw Shikamaru coming through the forest with a couple of bags of his own. Naruto leapt down to him and grabbed a bag and looked at him, "Did you go into the village? You should have woken me up to go with you."

Shikamaru smiled at his friend and shifted one of the bags on his shoulder, "I was going to wake you up but Ino threatened to kill me if I woke you up before you did on your own."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a confused face which made Shikamaru chuckle, "Hey I don't know, maybe she has a crush on you."

Naruto rolled his eyes as they came to the trench and both leapt up onto their camp ground, "Yeah because that is something that anyone could ever see.. I am not what she looks for in someone.. besides it would just be her settling with all this happening around us."

Shikamaru smiled as he remembered Inos comment after Naruto defeated the Pains, "It sounds like you have a thing for her though Naruto. Plus, I don't know, I think she had a thing for you before all of this even happened, why don't you talk to her about it?"

Naruto shook his head no, "Whether I do or don't, that is something that I don't want to have an argument over, all that would happen is I get laughed at and pissed off."

Shikamaru sighed, he was going to have to be more persistent then he likes too be in other peoples life it appeared. Shikamaru had waited for Ino to make her move on Naruto after the war, she was always looking at him and smiling at him but Naruto ended up with Sakura for 2 months before that whole situation went to hell. When the two broke up Ino was one of the first to see if Naruto was okay and Shikamaru thought that was where they would begin but Ino was passive about it.

Shikamaru groaned out loud as they approached the door and opened it as TenTen and Ino walked out to get more water to keep inside. Shikamaru had done what Naruto had forgotten to do, he had went and gotten clothes that people could change into, "Naruto.. I am going to be honest, I know Ino has a thing for you.. just talk to her about it."

Naruto rolled his eyes and helped Shikamaru unpack all of the clothes, planning to drop the subject and then Ino and TenTen came in which made Shikamaru smile, "Hey Ino, Naruto wanted to talk to you about something."

Naruto looked up with wide eyes and he glared at Shikamaru as he guided TenTen out of the room leaving the two blonds alone, "What is it that you want to talk to me about Naruto?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. Onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**Guest (IMS): This is a more serious portrayal of Naruto, his reasoning for not approving Sakuras idea of hoping for a cure was he had little hope that the village would last very long. Yes Naruto has a lot of stamina but the rest of them don't, though he can't be infected he can start to fatigue and possibly die from things such as blood loss. Yes the Kyuubi would try to heal the wounds but the process will be slower in the story from any bite because the first focus is that he has to stop the infection from affecting Narutos body. Anyways, that is why they decided to rest at the Nara Clan Estate as well as the exit to the forest, though that was a reason Naruto hadn't told them until they were there. Not really sure why I am answering your review though since it was posted on Chapter 1 where you said you were done reading the story, regardless thanks for reading a Chapter.**

**Spacecookie: I suppose I may have taken what you wrote out of the context that you meant, when I read it the first time through it seemed as something that was directed towards me. I have already compromised once on the site, switching from the writing style I prefer which is my larger style of writing for everyone else on the site. I feel that at this point that I have compromised enough that it is time for others to compromise for me. I personally am done with this 'argument' that we are having and I feel like you are feeling the same way. I appreciate you trying to want to help and if you catch other grammatical errors in the story that you want to point out then I will appreciate it but my writing style is something I will not change again. If you do continue to read the story then great, if not then hopefully you will find someone who writes the way that you like.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Again, sorry if I messed up on your name though I think that I got it right. Thank for your continuing support, you should like this Chapter though the more serious moments you are looking for won't be for a couple more Chapters. Regardless, I am glad that you are enjoying the story thus far. If you are looking for a story with more NaruIno from the start to finish then I suggest maybe reading my NaruIno called "Blue Eyed Lovers." You might enjoy that one, though I don't suggest "All for Her" since that is more drama based as well as that story made a guest say that I am 'a insult to human beings.' Just some suggestions for you while I put out more Chapters.**

* * *

**Okay, we got all that out of the way again so lets move on to Chapter 4 of Survivors..**

* * *

_**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 4: The Other Group**_

Naruto scratched the back of his head as the other blond looked at him, "Shikamaru was just kidding Ino, there is nothing I need to talk to you about."

Ino smiled at him and nodded until Shikamaru groaned as he walked back into the room, "Dammit Naruto, I told you that she likes you back just tell her!"

They both had wide eyes now and started to yell at Shikamaru for telling the other what they were hiding. Then they both stopped when it clicked what he said and that they both reacted the same way until Naruto looked over at Ino, "Really?"

Ino blushed as she looked over at Naruto, she had noticed how different he looked after returning from his trip but her heart was still for Sasuke. Then there was Sai, who practically a replica of Sasuke who naturally drew her attention and she started to have a thing for him. After the incident with Kakuzu where Naruto helped her and her team avenge their sensei hers eyes started to wander to Naruto more. Then Naruto became the hero that killed Pain, as well as the hero of the 4th Ninja War at which point who wouldn't look at him but his heart was always reserved for Sakura and always would be it seemed. When they didn't work out Ino thought about pursuing him romantically but didn't want to be the rebound girl and he had stayed single since then.

Ino slowly nodded her head at Naruto who started to smile at her, he liked the idea but his conversation with Shikamaru came back about her settling. His smile slowly faded away at the thought of being the man she settled for after all of this happened, "When did you start.. you know.. liking me?"

Inos blush got deeper as she looked at him, "Well.. I thought you were really attractive when you came back from the training trip with Lord Jiraiya. Then you helped us avenge Asuma-sensei by being the main reason we were able to kill Kakuzu, that is when I saw how great you were.. After you killed Pain and became a Hero of the 4th Ninja War everyone wanted you but you only wanted Sakura, that is why I avoided you so much. When you two broke up I rushed too you, I was going to tell you how I felt but then I thought about it and I didn't want to be your rebound and you never showed interest in me or anyone else for that matter.."

Naruto looked at her and his smile slowly returned, "I never showed interest because I figured I would be shot down immediately, I didn't want to be rejected any more."

Ino looked at him, she knew he meant the years of asking Sakura out to have her tell him no and basically to fuck off. He was extremely desired by all the women after the Pain attack and the war though, "Naruto.. didn't you know how many women wanted you in their pants?"

Naruto knew, he had woke up a couple times to knocking at his door with a almost naked woman standing there wanting him. It actually irritated him quite a bit, "Oh trust me, I knew.. but I didn't want to be with someone just because of what I was known for.. I wanted someone to want me for me. Kind of stupid I guess though, having all those women throwing themselves at me and not wanting anything to do with them, most men would have killed for that."

Ino smiled at that, it was who Naruto was though, all his life he searched for a place where he belonged and to have someone who made him feel important and needed. Naruto smiled at her again as she looked at him and he slowly walked over to her, "Um.. if we did become something.. you wouldn't be settling would you? It wouldn't be because I am one of 3 choices and since Shikamaru is a brother and Kiba has always driven you crazy.."

Ino looked at Narutos eyes and saw that he was being extremely serious with his question. This was something that he seemed almost desperate to know the answer for. Ino saw that he didn't want to be that, he looked like he wanted to be with her but didn't want to be what she had to settle for and smiled at him, "Didn't you hear me earlier Naruto, I already said that I did want to be with you."

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head, "Yeah you said that you DID want to be with me, but that was a long time ago.. feelings can change, I know that better then anyone."

Ino sighed as she rubbed her temples and then looked at Naruto, "Listen Uzumaki, I already said that I want to be with you so either kiss me or go away."

Naruto looked at her and then a smile slowly crept onto his face as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him before their lips slowly met. Naruto liked the feeling of her soft lips on his, sure he had kissed Sakura a couple of times in their relationship but she always seemed stiff about it. Ino on the other hand relaxed into the kiss instantaneously, even deepening the kiss by running her hand through his hair and pulling him closer.

When they broke they both smiled at each other until they heard Shikamaru calling for Naruto to come outside. Naruto quickly rushed out of the house and looked down too see 5 hooded people standing there looking at them, "We want supplies or we kill you all."

Naruto came to the edge and looked at them all and scratched the back of his head as Shikamaru, Kiba, Iruka and Yamato came and stood next to him as well, "You can want for as long as you desire, you won't get shit from us. You want supplies they you can go scavenge in the city like we did, don't make a lot of noise and you should be fine."

Naruto went to turn but heard a familiar voice yelling his name and he turned too see one of the hooded figures take off the hood and revealed pink hair. Naruto looked at Sakura who was the apparent leader of this group, the others removed their hoods too reveal 2 Genin and 2 Chunin in her little group. Sakura stared at the blond haired man and stepped forward until she stopped as a kunai hit in front of her feet from Naruto, "Stop right there Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Naruto and put her hands up and backed away from the kunai, "We need supplies and I know that you have some, it would have been towards the top of your to do list. Just a couple of days ago you saved my life and offered me a spot in your group, why won't you help me out now?"

Naruto looked at her as he opened his kunai holster and got ready to throw another one, "I saved you because a medic would be useful, as I told you that first night, your a cold heartless woman.. I warn you other 4, stick around her too long and she will probably use you too escape with her own life at some point. We won't give you anything so leave, your on your own but I do find it funny you ended up in the forest like my 'stupid idea.'"

Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hood back on before throwing kunai with paper bombs on them into a group of trees at the new tree line they had made. The paper bombs exploded and she smiled as she looked back up at Naruto, "So you know the Village Gate has been destroyed, enjoy all the infected that come from that noise."

Naruto glared at her as she walked away with her group and he looked around at everyone else and he sighed, "Well looks like we are taking shifts again tonight since the bitch gave us away."

They all nodded as he sighed as he looked at the trees that had fallen from her going that, irritating woman did this just to spite him. Naruto looked up at the sky too see that the sun was setting, "You all can go in, eat and go too sleep. I will wake up Yamato next and then he can wake up Iruka then it should be day time.. if the infected do show up then whoever is on shift I want to make as little noise as possible.. they will fall in the trenches if they come over here and we can dispatch with them tomorrow.. The most important thing is that we need to made sure that Sakura doesn't come back with her group while we are asleep."

They all nodded and headed inside as Naruto made shadow clones to watch every side of the land as well as have one on the house. Naruto then sat down by the water and stretched some more as he noticed someone sitting next to him. He looked and saw Ino sitting there and he smiled at her then turned his attention back to the tree lines, "Are you not hungry yet Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled and shook her head no, she liked the fact that he added the chan honorific into her name, "Not really, I will just wait until you are going to eat Naruto-kun, until then I will sit here with you."

Naruto smiled at her as he put his arm around her so that she would stay warm, being a Jinchuriki may have been hard but it sure had its up sides. He was resilient to the disease, he never got cold and basically radiated body heat and then there was all the chakra that he had access too. Ino felt how warm he was and got closer to him, "Your really warm Naruto-kun, how come or is it the Kyuubi?"

Naruto smiled, she was always known for being exceptionally intelligent when they were younger, "Yeah its Kurama that keeps me warm, there are a lot of benefits that come with being a Jinchuriki if you think about it.. but being a Jinchuriki does come with its price."

Ino knew he was talking about his childhood, he was alone and practically tortured by the other kids and even the adults. She wasn't any better then anyone else in that category, no one didn't treat Naruto like trash when he was younger, "Um.. Naruto-kun.. I am sorry for when we were younger.. I didn't really treat you like you weren't a person.."

Naruto smiled as he looked at the tree line some more, his eyes were waiting for that moment when Sakura would attack. For all he knew she was out there right now just watching and waiting for the opportune moment to strike, "Its okay Ino-chan, without my childhood being so.. rough.. then I might not be who I am now so I guess that even my childhood had its beneficial areas."

Ino sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, typical Naruto always so forgiving then Ino looked at him, "When did you start liking me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stopped looking at the tree line and smiled at her, "I have always liked you Ino-chan, but when we were younger you only had eyes for Sasuke like everyone else so I went for someone I thought I could have a shot with. When I came back from my training trip then Sai came into our group you went straight onto him, not going to lie that kind of depressed me for awhile.."

Ino looked at him and he continued to smile as he turned his attention back to the tree line, "To be honest, Sai was basically a clone of Sasuke so can't really shouldn't have been all that surprised that you went for him. I helped you with avenging Asumas death because I didn't like too see you so sad but I figured you too be still interested in Sai and I just kept pursuing Sakura. After the whole incident with Pain and the 4th Ninja War, I was with Sakura for like 2 months and when she left me you were the first one there for me and helped me mend my heart. I really appreciated it and I felt really close too you because of it. But then you kind of left quickly after I started too feel better so I just figured I wasn't what you looked for in a boyfriend so I just never brought it up."

Ino sighed as she nuzzled into him some more and they just sat there quietly for a little while, "I guess we both didn't pay close enough attention to know what the other person really wanted huh?"

Naruto laughed and nodded his head and they sat there until the end of Narutos shift and then they walked in and woke up Yamato. Naruto explained his clones would watch the other sides and that he might want to have a wood clone go explore the area every now and then and he made some food for Ino and himself before they went and laid down. Naruto smiled as Ino moved her sleeping bag to be next to Naruto and she cuddled into him, claiming he was just too warm too not be by as much as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. Onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**Evil-pain: Thanks for supporting the story thus far, as I have said I really don't have a solid idea of where I am going to go with Sakura, right now its still up in the air for me. Hope you keep on reading and keep on enjoying the story.**

**Jaxofdeath1: Thanks for the support Jax, you know I can usually keep up with my updates since you read BEL from the beginning and I think I only posted like the first 10 Chapters when I started it on here. Hope you keep liking the story as it progresses.**

**Robtank: Thanks Rob, I appreciate your continual support and the ideas that you have given me in PM's. I am going to be taking one of your suggestions into the story when it gets time for that too happen.**

**ShikaIno1: Again, thank you for the continual support and I appreciate it, the gates being open aren't going to play a big factor just yet as the infected are still either scattered along the village or focusing on the hospital. Eventually though it will play a bigger factor.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******Okay, we got all that out of the way again so lets move on to Chapter 4 of Survivors..**

* * *

_**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 5: Evolution?**_

The group was now into their second month of surviving outside of the village in their little camp site and everything was working out thus far. They had heard that all ninja villages had been lost and that there were groups here and there that offered sanctuary to survivors who weren't infected. Currently 6 people from the group were inside of Konohagakure to look for more supplies and survivors, their hope to find more survivors was dwindling but they still held out hope.

Naruto looked at the others who had come with him, they had started to go on scavenging trips with him so he didn't have to do all the work on his own. The scavenging team was Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Iruka, Kiba and TenTen that way their medic wasn't infected and they left strong shinobi behind to defend their supplies.

The group landed on a roof and Shikamaru pulled out a map that had black marks over certain buildings, meaning that either they or another group had hit that shop already. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at it and then Naruto pointed at a grocery story and whispered, "Have Iruka lead the group over here, you and I need to look at something else."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a confused face as he looked like he had a distant thought that was slowly overtaking his thoughts. Shikamaru then nodded and motioned for the others to come over, "Iruka, your in charge of leading the group to the grocery store and getting the supplies, Naruto and I have something else to check on."

Iruka nodded and Ino looked at Naruto, their relationship was in no way a secret to anyone with the way she cuddled into his every night. They recently started to kiss in front of the others as well, though it seemed to make Ino blush to do so. Ino grabbed Narutos hand and he looked at her with a small smile, "There is something I need Shikamaru too see Ino-chan, I will tell you about it later okay?"

Ino continued to look at him with concern and he gave a small smile and pecked her on the lips, "Stay safe Ino-chan, get some good things for everyone."

Ino kept on looking at him with concern in her eyes as he smiled at her and then he looked at Shikamaru while releasing her hand from his. Naruto gave her a wink as he leapt away from the scavenging group with Shikamaru on his heels. They headed towards the Hospital at the center of the village while the other group continued the scavenging mission.

Naruto and Shikamaru landed about a quarter of a mile from the hospital and Naruto saw that the size of the infected had doubled since last time. Shikamaru laid on the roof next to Naruto and watched as they they continued to try and get through the gate. Naruto scratched his head as he looked at them and looked over at Shikamaru, "There has to be something in that hospital, they really want to get in there."

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement, that was obvious by how many their were, "Does Shizune know if they were able to evacuate the hospital?"

Naruto shook his head no, "She said that she spent all her time with Tsunade trying to find a cure until she had her leave.. I don't know what they are so interested in."

Shikamaru kept on watching and then his eyes caught something and he patted Naruto on the shoulder and pointed at what he saw. Naruto looked too see that one of the infected was tossing and turning in the group of other infected and then spewed out some kind of liquid that made the bars start to melt. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at it in awe, neither of them had seen something like that, "What the fuck was that?"

Shikamaru shook his head not knowing as they saw others start to do it as well and they got up and headed towards the grocery store. They were jumping from roof to roof and then Naruto heard Shikamaru mumble to himself "I guess its possible.."

Naruto looked at him as they leapt from another roof and Shikamaru looked over at him, "They might be evolving.."

Naruto gave him a look of confusion as well as disbelief and Shikamaru looked ahead of them, "Think about it, people are said to have evolved from primates, we evolved to the point of being able to use chakra.. I don't think its so hard to consider that they could be evolving to have what they need to survive. They might becoming more aware of what is going on as well as their bodies are changing to do what they need."

Narutos mind flashed back to that infected that seemed like it blocked his sword but he blew off as a fluke. If Shikamaru was right then there could be serious issues down the line and Naruto picked up their pace towards the grocery store.

They landed outside and opened the door and saw that everyone was still there gathering supplies. Naruto and Shikamaru both grabbed some bags and started to put things into them and then they all left back towards the camp, they needed to talk to Yamato and the rest of the group about what they saw.

The group got back to the entrance to the Nara Clan Estate and saw that there was a giant hole in the wall that use to be there. Naruto quickly put his hands into the Shadow Clone Jutsu formation and summoned 5 clones and handed his bags to them, "Get them back to camp right now."

The clones nodded their heads and they started to usher the group through the Nara clan estate. Meanwhile, Naruto slowly walked through the estate looking for anything that could have made that hole. Naruto stopped as he looked a giant looking infected of what use to be a Chunin, by the looks of the armor the man use to be in the Akimichi clan.

Naruto pulled out his hand on his katanas handle and looked at it, getting ready to attack it. The Akimichi sniffed the air and that made Naruto freeze, never before had the infected been able to smell him. The Akimichi turned and groaned as it smelt the air some more and Naruto quickly made a Shadow clone to distract it.

The clone of Naruto ran towards the Akimichi and kicked it in the stomach before rotating to deliver a kick to the chest. Narutos clone back flipped off as Naruto observed from behind, the infected lifted its arms and then brought it crashing to the ground. The ground shook beneath Naruto making his eyes widen as well as his clones then the Akimichi bit the clone and it dispersed.

The Akimichi looked over at Naruto who was looking at it with surprise, "Looks like Shikamaru was right.."

Naruto put his katana back into its sheath and he put his hand into his pouch and threw a kunai at the Akimichi. The infected grabbed the kunai from the air and Naruto stared at it in disbelief, so they were able to counter now. Naruto pulled out another kunai as the Akimichi dropped his other one and wrapped a paper bomb to its handle and threw it towards the Akimichi head.

Naruto watched, if it didn't catch it then it would die and then be blown to hell, if he did catch it then he would be blown to hell. Naruto stood there and looked behind him to make sure nothing was coming behind him and then looked back at the Akimichi as it caught the kunai.

Naruto watched as the paper bomb exploded, blowing off the top portion of the Akimichi. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he ran towards the exit and then proceeded to the camp site.

Naruto caught up to them as they reached the camp site and followed them into their base and looked at them as he sat everyone down. Naruto scratched the back of his head and he sighed, "Well I guess the only way to tell you is to tell you straight.. it appears that the infected are evolving in a sense."

No one believed him other then Shikamaru as Naruto quieted them down, "Listen.. alright Shikamaru and I watched as some of the infected threw up some kind of vile that was able to melt metal."

They looked at Shikamaru who nodded his head and then they all turned their attention back to Naruto, "The theory is correct Shikamaru, I found what made that hole it was a Akimichi. He was able to catch two of my kunai as well as his strength was a lot higher then the rest of the infected. I think that it has some sort of counteraction to the Akimichi bloodline."

Shikamaru sat there thinking about it while Naruto continued to explain what he was saying, "The Akimichi are able to expand their bodies right, well this guy was already big. The Akimichi were always strong when they use their bloodline so that is what I think happened. Which means.."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto as he froze a little bit so he put in the rest of it, "Means the other clans all probably have something that makes them different as well.."

Naruto nodded as he looked at him and then back at the group, "We already know that the virus can attack some of the more ninja like animals.."

Naruto shot a glance towards Kiba who looked down in a depressed fashion since Naruto was referring to Akumaru. Naruto looked back at everyone else, "We want to keep you all up to date, it may start infect other animals as well as it could start to effect me as well.."

They all nodded as Naruto said that was all that he needed to tell them and they all went off in their different directions to talk about it. Ino came over to Naruto though and grabbed his hand, "What was it that you and Shikamaru went and looked at?"

Naruto smiled at her, he promised he would tell her so it wasn't all that much of a surprise she would ask him right away. Naruto sat down on one of the chairs Yamato had made, "Well.. I had been watching the hospital since there is a large group of infected there that just keeps increasing in size. There has to be something in there that they want.. we fear that there may still be people in there."

Ino nodded as she looked at him, Naruto was clearly worrying that the worst could happen. Ino knew he also wanted to know if Tsunade was there or not, how could he not since she was like his mother. Ino sighed as she sat on his lap and leaned back on his shoulder making him smile, "Are you going to force your way in there?"

Naruto shook his head no, "Even with the fact that I can't be infected I can still die from blood lose and I would be bitten quite a bit in that assault. I have to try and figure out another way into the hospital."

Ino nodded her head, she just recently got to have Naruto be her boyfriend and she didn't have any intention of losing him anytime soon. She leaned back and thought about when she would work at the hospital when learning the basics of medical ninjutsu. Ino then shot up on his lap as she remembered something and smiled at him, "What?"

Ino smiled at him some more, "I know of a way in there, but my information comes at a price Naruto-kun."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her and nodded his head slowly, unsure of what she was planning. Inos smile grew as she looked at him, "First off, I want you too kiss me more.. secondly I want to go with you and these are non-negotiable."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue with her and she put her hand on his mouth, "Non-negotiable Naruto-kun, do you know what that means?"

Naruto stared at her and sighed as he nodded his head. Naruto definitely didn't mind kissing her more but there was a lot of risk in this. Ino smiled as she took her hand off of his mouth and leaned in for a kiss that Naruto happily gave her. After about 10 seconds they broke from the kiss and she smiled at him, "There is a sewer entrance into the basement of the hospital."

Narutos eyes grew wider as he realized that, how could he never consider the sewers. He just chalked it up to one of his more idiotic moments but then thought about it, _"No one has went into the sewers so that is unexplored territory.. there could be something down there that could be an issue."_

Naruto looked at Ino as she continued to smile at him and kissed him on the forehead, "Remember our agreement Naruto-kun, I get to go with you and you have to kiss me more.. a lot more."

Ino smiled as she winked at him and got off of his lap then went to help TenTen and Shizune make food. The men tried to make food for them a couple times but TenTen said they didn't know how to cook. Naruto sighed as he looked out at the setting sun and stared at the Hokage Monument that could barely be seen over the trees and wall of Konohagakure. Naruto started to think of the other clans of Konohagakure, _"What are the rest of you able to do.."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**Cloves: Technically speaking, all of the Survivors thus far have never been shown to know any Fire Release techniques. There is also that the infected burning alive would probably make them groan loudly which would attract more. It takes up chakra that the group members may need too make a quick escape like high jumps, run on walls, water and at high speeds. Using a ninja tool such as kunai, katanas, shuriken are all quick and silent ways to kill the infected people. So basically they aren't using jutsu unless its too help survive or a dire situation. Hope that clears it up for you a little, regardless I am glad you are enjoying the story thus far and hope you keep enjoying it.**

**ShikaInoInuKikiIchiHime36: Haha yeah they are finally together, like I said I wanted to kind of set the background before I started to devote more focus onto their relationship but I was trying to add in little background things so that the readers knew that there was something there. Hopefully it didn't disappoint.**

**Robtank: Thanks Rob, with the consequence of possibly sounding a bit conceded I thought that it was a clever twist. As ShikaInoInuKikiIchiHime36 said, the story reminded him of 'Us Against Them' which, with the help of other things: High School of the Dead, Walking Dead and so on helped the idea form in my head. I didn't want to completely feel like I was stealing an idea that was already started so the bloodline I thought was a twist that helped make it my own.**

**ShikaIno1: Yeah, as I said with Rob its a twist that helps make the story my own and I think adds a bit of uneasiness to the group. Knowing there are the major clans and I might make 'Fictional' clans later on too have other things they need to beware of. Currently just an idea that I am bouncing around.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******Okay, we got all that out of the way again so lets move on to Chapter 6 of Survivors..**

* * *

_**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 6: Familiar Faces**_

Over the next week Naruto and Shikamaru had been making frequent scouting trips into the village. They wanted to try and figure out what the other clans did. Though they had been unsuccessful in figuring it out, they did see that the more common infected were starting to vomit the vile that was able to melt a small portion of area. Naruto looked at them and scratched the back of his head then looked at Shikamaru, "We should head back and give it a couple days before he try to find some other clan members again."

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement and then they were both off quickly towards the Nara Clan Estate. As they got close to the Nara Clan Estate they both noticed the increase in infected in the area and stopped. Naruto looked around and they slowly crept through the Nara Clan Estate towards the gate. When they got close they saw another Akimichi in the estate and Naruto scratched his head, "Why are they so drawn here?"

The Akimichi started to sniff the air and then looked back over at them and Naruto sighed, "Oh that's right.. they can smell us."

Shikamaru quickly did a Shadow Possession Jutsu to trap it and Naruto ran at it and beheaded it with his sword. Naruto looked at the dead Akimichi as it fell to the ground and he sighed, "We need to find some of the other clans soon so that we know what they do."

Shikamaru nodded and then they went back towards the camp site and as they were walking they talked about things they would have talked about before all of this, "How are things between you and Ino?"

Naruto smiled as he nodded his head and looked over at Shikamaru, "We are good as far as I know, I hope we are at least.."

Shikamaru nodded as they kept on walking, "She made me make a deal with her though, she told me a way that I can get into the hospital but she wants to come with and made me promise to kiss her more. So I am fairly sure we are good still."

Shikamaru laughed at the deal that Ino forced him into, "I bet you are just hating that you have to kiss her more too."

Naruto smiled at it, "Oh yeah.. its just torture for m-"

Naruto stopped and he had his head to the side with his eyes focused behind him. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and then behind them as well, "What are you looking at?"

Naruto put his finger up to his lips to tell Shikamaru to be quiet and then whispered, "We are being followed by something."

Shikamaru looked behind them and then spotted something moving quickly in the trees coming towards them rapidly. Naruto looked at the shadow moving towards them and he put his hand on the handle of his sword. The figure hit the group and was growling at them, Naruto and Shikamaru quickly recognized the Inuzuka tattoo on its face.

Naruto drew his blade as it got on all fours and growled at them some more, "Well it definitely acts more like an animal.."

Shikamaru nodded as he pulled out a couple of kunai to help defend himself. Then they both charged at the infected Inuzuka who leapt into the air over them. Naruto quickly turned and went for a beheading cut but the Inuzuka quickly jumped backwards, "So Inuzuka Members are quicker as well.."

Shikamaru nodded and then grabbed out a paper bomb and rolled it on the handle of the kunai and threw it. The kunai was heading straight for its head but the Inuzuka jumped out of the way again and Shikamaru commented, "It can see clearly as well.."

Naruto nodded and when the paper bomb exploded it got the Inuzuka members attention and Naruto charged and went for the cut. The Inuzuka quickly looked at Naruto and ducked then pounced on him biting into his shoulder making him yell out in pain.

Shikamaru came over and kicked the Inuzuka away and grabbed Narutos blade and beheaded the Inuzuka and helped Naruto up. They picked up their pace and headed back towards the camp, Naruto had learned that the Kyuubi regeneration was extremely slow. Naruto had spoken to Kyuubi about it and learned that the Kyuubi was focusing its healing on keeping the virus as bay.

Shikamaru leapt up onto their elevated camp site near Iruka who was on sentry duty. Iruka quickly helped Shikamaru with Naruto to get him into the house so that Ino or Shizune could heal him. As they opened the door Ino saw Naruto was hurt and rushed over to him, "NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at her with half closed eyes and smiled at her, "Hey Ino-chan.. how are you doing?"

Ino ignored the question as they quickly got his shirt off and started to heal the bite mark, "What did this bite, it doesn't look like a normal bite?"

Shikamaru looked at the bite mark before looking back at Ino as she healed it, "It was an Inuzuka Clan member. They are more animal like, have clear vision and extremely agile."

Ino continued to focus on healing the bite mark as Naruto smiled at her, "You look really pretty today Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she finished closing the bite and then looked up at him, "You on the other hand Uzumaki, have looked better."

Naruto smiled at her as he tried to sit up but she forced him down, "Being forceful again huh Ino-chan?"

Ino blushed as she looked at him and then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before looking at him, "You lost a good amount of blood Naruto-kun, you need to sleep."

Naruto smiled at her as he nodded his head as his eyelids were feeling heavier and they slowly closed. Ino looked at him and then looked over at Shikamaru, "Is that the only other clan you have been able to find about?"

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Yeah unfortunately we haven't found any Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga or any of the other clans."

Ino sighed as she nodded her head and looked back at Naruto who was sleeping with a smile on his face. That alone made Ino smile, he worried a lot lately, constantly worrying if he was making the right decisions for the group. Ino laid down next to Naruto, she felt like she could use a nap and definitely didn't mind being close to Naruto and was out instantly.

They both were awoken by the sound of an explosion though and Naruto shot straight up. He quickly grabbed his sword and jumped through the window that lead outside and ran towards where the sound came from. He met Kiba, Yamato, Shikamaru and Iruka there and they saw Sakura and her group again, "Hello Naruto."

Naruto just stared at her and her group as he pulled his blade out of his sheath and pointed at them, "Leave."

Sakura smiled as she looked at her group members and there were 2 new ones as they took off their hoods and looked at them all. Naruto looked and saw Gaara and Temari standing there, "Gaara, Temari.. I am glad you two are still alive."

Gaara nodded at Naruto and then looked over at Sakura, "You want us too attack Naruto and his group so you will let us join yours?"

Sakura nodded and Gaara looked from her to Naruto how had his blade out at ready, "That or you two can join our group.. only Temari and Gaara though."

Temari and Gaara looked at one another and then leapt up too Naruto and the others and Temari gave him a hug. This made it so that she received a very upset look from Ino, "Um.. Ino why are you staring at me like that?"

Ino came over and got between Temari and Naruto, "No touching my man like that, only I get too."

Naruto smiled at her and then looked back over at Sakura and her group who all pulled out kunai with paper bombs, "Last time they didn't come to the noise, they were to fresh out of the gate.. this time though they are all over the woods."

She and her group all threw the kunai into trees and then leapt away, "When you all die I will come and take your supplies then."

Naruto stared at her as she leapt away and groaned, "What did I ever see in that woman.."

Ino smirked as she grabbed Narutos hand and he looked at her, "Who cares because you have something better now right?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head before leaning down and giving her a kiss. They broke at the sound of groaning and they looked to see common infected and Inuzuka infected coming out of the tree line. Naruto looked over at the others, "The Inuzuka are agile, can see clearly and are very animal like now, even using a four legged attack style. I will take care of the Inuzuka, you all deal with the others but remember that they are staring to vomit that vile crap now."

They all nodded and then Naruto looked over at Ino, Gaara, Temari, TenTen and Shizune, "You five stay here to guard the supplies, there is no guarantee Sakura won't attack while we fight them off."

The five of them nodded and then Naruto and the others leapt into action. Naruto charged at the Inuzuka, the time after gave him time to think that he noticed how the Inuzuka reacted to the sound, maybe its hearing was boosted as well. Naruto grabbed out a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it and sent it flying past the Inuzuka and hit the tree behind it and exploded. The Inuzuka quickly turned and Naruto ran and went to cut off its head but it dodged at the last second.

Narutos sword didn't completely miss though, it cut off the hand of the Inuzuka making it slower and more predictable. Its charging pattern was thrown off without one of its hands to be able to balance and Naruto was able to take quick advantage of that and chop of its head. Naruto looked back to see that Yamato had trapped the common infected in a box from his wood release and the others were just hitting them with kunai with paper bombs attached to take them all out.

When they were finished with that Yamato buried them with his earth release and they all leapt back up to the house and saw that Ino and them had captured Sakura and her group. Naruto smiled as he walked over to them, "Now what do we do with you all?"

Sakura spat at Naruto and told him to fuck off until Ino slapped her across the face, "Don't talk to him that way."

Naruto smiled at Ino as he wiped the spit off of his chest and wiped it on Sakuras jacket, "That wasn't very nice Sakura."

Sakura ignored Naruto and looked at Ino, "Really Ino, you are so desperate you went for my leftovers?"

Ino went to slap her again but Naruto gently grabbed her arm, "She isn't worth hurting your hand Ino-chan."

Ino looked at Naruto, giving him a pout so that he would release her arm which he did. Ino smirked victoriously and then looked back at Sakura as she unloaded another slap on her. Ino glared at the pink haired woman then smiled, "He only went for you because he thought I didn't want him, he was wrong so he settled for you."

Ino smiled as she turned to Naruto who was also smiling then he planted a heavy and passionate kiss on him. Naruto put his arms around her as the kissed and stopped when they heard Sakura making a gagging sound. They looked at her and then Shikamaru came over and looked at the prisoners, "So.. what are we to do with them?"

Naruto shrugged as he held Ino close to him, "I will let you and Yamato decide on that one, I personally don't care.. but if we let them go they might try and attack our camp again."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded and Naruto grabbed Inos hand and they walked out of the room that the prisoners were tied up in. They went and got something to eat before they went and laid down again with Ino cuddling into his chest and his arm wrapped around her to hold her close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 6 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct word.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**Robtank: Technically at that point they didn't need to worry about sound attracting the infected in the general area, Sakura and her group had already done that. So at that point when they had them trapped all they had to do was kill them and the exploding tags made it easier to take them down quicker.**

**Fireboltdx: They aren't anyone from the Narutoverse, they are just 2 Genin and 2 Chunin that she found and teamed up with and is manipulating to try and fuck over Naruto and his group. As for Hanabi, I will think about it. Personally never been that big a fan of Hanabi but I could think of ways to use her in the group, I will consider it for a couple of Chapters and then decide if it is something that I want to do or not.**

**HMV: I never really thought of it but it is a coincidence and it can help me decide what I want to do with some of the other clans. Although I already know what I am going to do with the Yamanaka Clan I can use something from L4D or L4D2 for the Nara Clan, maybe a Smoker like thing with the Shadow.. interesting. I thank you for pointing that out HMV, it really does open up the options for me haha. As for what Kakashi can do, probably will revolve around his Sharingan more then anything, really haven't decided but he will come in later.. eventually. I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 7 of Survivors..**

* * *

******Side Note: There is sexual implications, but no details in this Chapter. The first actual Chapter with detail will be a full blown Lemon Chapter and will have a warning in the Chapter Title area. Wanted to warn all of you who are.. innocent I guess.**

* * *

_**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 7: Time Together**_

The group debated on what they would do about Sakura and her little group of followers for a couple of days. Shikamaru, TenTen, Shizune and Iruka were firm in saying just because society fell apart didn't mean they needed to become animals. Kiba and Gaara were firm on the other side, saying Sakura wouldn't show them the same mercy.

Everyone else really didn't care, as long as they didn't affect the groups safety they didn't care what happened to them. In the end they decided that they would release Sakura and their group. Naruto and Ino tied up Sakura and her group and lead them away deep into Konohagakure. Naruto sat them all down and threw a kunai at the wall opposite of them, "Live or die.. its up to you."

Naruto and Ino then jumped through a second story window and were heading back when Ino grabbed Narutos hand, "Its getting late, shouldn't we stay somewhere tonight?"

Naruto looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was almost set already, walking Sakura and her group did take a long time. Naruto nodded at her and Ino grabbed his hand and led him towards the Yamanaka Clan Estate. Naruto smirked, he couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her, "Just wanted to get me alone for the night didn't you Ino-chan.. so forward."

Ino blushed and looked over at him before winking at him, "Maybe I did.. maybe I didn't."

Naruto smirked as they landed outside of the Yamanaka estate and Naruto looked around, it seemed deserted already. Naruto grabbed out his sword and Ino grabbed out her kunai as they slowly entered the Estate.

Ino and Naruto slowly swept through the estate and saw that it was all in fact empty and Naruto gave a sigh of relief. Naruto looked over at Ino as she squeezed his hand and smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her and brought her in closer to him. Ino put her hands on his chest and slowly broke away from his embrace, "Who wanted who to get the other alone again?"

Naruto smiled as his cheeks turned a little red and released Ino, "Well.. I never said I didn't want alone time with you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and blushed back at him before grabbing his hand again and pulling him upstairs. They made their way into what use to be her old room as she pulled him onto her old bed. Naruto smiled at her as he got comfortable, "It will be nice to sleep on a bed again."

Ino smiled as she laid down on top of him and kissed his chin, "Thats one option, only if you want to go to sleep tonight."

Naruto rose one of his eyebrows at her and smiled at her, "Being so forward again Ino-chan.."

Ino smiled back at him and kissed his neck as she ran her hand on his shirt, he wore a plain black shirt now after all this happened and Ino was happy he went away from orange. That and ramen were her real complaints about him, he was obsessed with both of them before all of this.

Naruto kissed her passionately as he ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass. She let out a small squeak as he squeezed again and he smirked at her. Ino smiled back at him as she took off his shirt and kissed his chest and her hands trailed down towards his pants but stopped. When her hands reached the top of his pants she froze and looked up at him.

He looked down at her as her hands were frozen and she looked back at him, "Naruto-kun.. I.. I don't think I am ready for this.. I thought I was but.."

Naruto smiled at her as he pulled her up towards him and gave her another passionate kiss, "Its fine Ino-chan, whenever you are ready."

She leaned her forehead against his and kissed him some more, she was happy to hear him say that. She smiled as she looked at him and spoke seductively, "Just because we aren't going all the way doesn't mean we won't be having fun tonight Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked at her as he rolled her on the bed and went back to kissing her. Their night was full of touching, oral pleasures and moaning. There were a few times Naruto thought Inos moaning was going to attract some of the infected but he was willing to deal with them if it happened. They both were enjoying themselves through the night until they eventually fell asleep.

Naruto had clones out to watch them as they slept through the night and when morning came they both woke up feeling rested. Ino took one look at Naruto and had a crimson red blush on her face as she recounted last night. Ino grabbed some of her clothes and packed it into a bag for her and then they were off again.

Ino and Naruto made it back to camp by noon and were met by Shikamaru and Kiba who were just about to leave to find them. Shikamaru looked at them as the walked over with their fingers entwined "What took you two so long?"

Naruto released Inos hand as she continued towards the house, "We had to walk them deep into the village so it took a lot of time. We stayed at the Yamanaka Clan Estate over night."

Kiba sniffed the air and then got closer to Naruto and sniffed, "What happened there Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kiba as his cheeks turned red again, "Um.. nothing?"

Kiba and Shikamaru both looked at each other, obviously neither believed him as they smirked at him, "Yeah.. sure Naruto, sure."

Naruto waved them off and looked around the camp, "So nothing happened while we were out, I saw that more infected had made their way into the forest."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Was a quiet night, nothing to really worry about since you escorted Sakura and her group deep into the village. Did you leave them tied up?"

Naruto nodded his head, "I left a kunai for them to get untied if they really want to and the house was secure. Live or die its on them."

Kiba was still a firm believer in the ideal of killing them, he had become a more cold person with Akumarus death. Naruto had talked to him about it and he said he just didn't want to lose anyone else that was close to him. Naruto could understand that, he also understood where Kiba was coming from.

Sakura had changed with the world too, she would have killed everyone in their group if she had the opportunity. Naruto also knew that she would definitely kill him and probably Ino for being with him. Naruto looked over at Shikamaru who seemed to struggle with the idea, "They are fine as long as they are quiet. Like I said, there is a kunai for them to get out of the ropes."

Shikamaru nodded and then they all went inside, Naruto leaving clones to watch the perimeter as they all ate lunch. Naruto looked over at Kiba, "I think we should go and try to hunt something for dinner Kiba. See how we can do at that so we don't keep burning supplies."

Kiba nodded his head and Ino stood as well, "I want to come as well."

Shikamaru smiled as he looked over at Ino, "I think you just want some more ALONE time with Naruto."

Ino blushed as she looked over at Naruto who blushed as well then she spoke, "Shut up Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru smirked as he felt as if he was successful in embarrassing them both. Ino, Naruto and Kiba all gathered their gear and then set off too try and hunt something. Shikamaru said that since they were near the Nara Estate there may be deer around here.

Naruto nodded and they were off, Kiba was as efficient as Naruto hoped that he would be and quickly found some deer. They killed them and Kiba smiled but Naruto looked at the deer and found bite marks on them, "Don't eat them, leave them here."

Naruto looked at one of the deer heads and looked at it, it looked normal but with bite marks on it there was no guarantee it was safe to eat. Naruto sighed as he dropped the deer head, "With the bite marks it could be infected.. eating it may result in becoming infected ourselves. They look like infected Inuzuka Clan member bite marks like the one I got on my shoulder."

Kiba gave a sigh of irritation, "Man.. this is so much more difficult then it needs to be."

Naruto looked around, the sounds that the deer made when they killed them had attracted infected. Naruto tapped them both on the shoulders and they jumped away as the infected came for the deer and ate them. Naruto sighed softly as he motioned for them to leave, they leapt away, going from branch to branch.

Naruto landed on the ground and looked around, it looked clear so he motioned for Kiba and Ino to come down as well. They looked around, there were no more animal scents that Kiba could pick up on, the smell of deer blood was too heavy. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "We can try again in a couple days."

They nodded and then headed back towards the camp, Kiba went off ahead of them. Not before he got his teasing in saying they needed their alone time. Ino looked at Naruto as they were alone, "How do they seem to know.. were you bragging Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked, he never really thought about bragging about it but it was a good idea, "No.. Kiba could um.. smell it on me when we got back."

Ino blushed as she got closer to Naruto as he put his arm around her, "But now that you mention it.. I think I should have bragged about it."

Ino punched him lightly in the arm and glared at him, "No Naruto-kun, what we do is.. private, between ONLY us. Do you understand or are we going to not have any more fun like that?"

Naruto gasped as he kissed her on the cheek before smiling at her, "You know I wouldn't do that Ino-chan."

Ino smiled back at Naruto as he pulled her closely as they walked through the forest quietly until they reached the camp site. They leapt up and Naruto looked up at the sun, it was getting ready to set, they were gone on that hunting trip longer then he hoped too be.

Naruto stretched as he looked around at his fellow group members, he thought that it was working out but there was still one thing he had too do. He knew that he had to get into the hospital, he had to know what they wanted.. he had to see if his mother figure was alive or not still.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sun and then looked over at Ino who was walking back towards him too drag him inside for dinner. She took his hand and pulled him along making him smile, _"Tomorrow I will go, I will take Ino in with me and Iruka. Shikamaru, TenTen and Kiba will defend the entrance to the sewers if they want to go along."_

Naruto looked at Ino and knew that she was going to come along no matter what, they had a deal after all. As they sat around eating a couple cans of soup that they had head up Naruto looked at everyone, "Tomorrow I am going into the sewers under Konohagakure, I need to get into the hospital."

Everyone looked up at him and he looked over at Shizune first, "I need a list of anything and everything that you need from the hospital while I am there. Anything that we can use in the future at any point. I will make sure that we pick it up while we are there."

Shizune nodded and sat back as she tried to figure it out and Naruto looked over at Ino. She rose her eyebrow and he smiled at her, "I already know I can't convince you too stay here right?"

Ino just nodded her head and he looked over at Iruka, Shikamaru, TenTen and Kiba. He sighed, "I was hoping to talk to you four about coming along. Only Iruka will enter the sewers with Ino and I though. You three would be there purely to maintain a sense of security around the entrance to the sewers."

They all nodded and he smiled at them, "I appreciate it, I admit that there is a selfish desire in this.. but there are a lot of positives that could come from this. So we leave at dawn.. prepare for the possibility of staying there overnight."

They all nodded and went back to eating and Naruto finished and went outside to keep watch. More often then not he ended up looking at the stars more then anything though. He also usually had Ino beside him but she wasn't out there yet, she would be eventually though and he knew that.

Ino finished eating and packed some gear for the mission the next day and followed after Naruto. She sat by him and he put his arm around her, she enjoyed the warmth he radiated. Naruto looked over at her and smiled, "Really nothing I can do to convince you too stay here?"

Ino shook her head no and pulled him into a kiss, "Absolutely nothing.. so just drop the subject and kiss me some more."

Naruto thought about holding out on kissing her but leaned in regardless, he couldn't deny he enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips on his. This is how they spent a lot of their time watching the camp site while Narutos clones did the actual job. When their shift was over Naruto woke up Yamato and joined Ino on their sleeping bags as she cuddled into him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**HMV: Glad that you are enjoying the story HMV. I think that this chapter will be a good indication of what I have been saying, although Naruto is more cold and serious he still retains things that we all know about Naruto. As for Sasuke he is someone I have been wondering what I will do with, currently I am leaning towards his 'Taka' group being survivors in another part of the known world and Sasuke comes too make sure Konohagakure burns and causes issues, not 100% on that. He is kind of like Sakura right now for me, I have ideas of what I will do with the character but nothing is really set in stone yet.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 8 of Survivors..**

* * *

_****_**Side Note: This chapter has a little more drama behind it that I hope you all will enjoy..**

* * *

_****__**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 8: Mission into the Hospital**_

The group left at dawn, they were all following after Naruto who was moving quicker then usual. When they got to the Nara Clan Estate gate they saw the backyard was full of Akimichi members and common infected. Naruto sighed as Shikamaru came over next to him and whispered, "We should try the village gate.. that way is too dangerous for us."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, if the village gate was clear enough it would work in their favor anyways. The entrance to the sewer system was about half a mile from the village gate. They slowly approached the village entrance and there were common infected everywhere. Naruto slowly drew his blade from its sheath and looked at everyone, "Stay here."

Naruto charged at the common infected in the area and started chopping off their heads left and right but all of a sudden his blade froze. Everyone looked and watched as a black haired bowl cut infected turned towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at his friend and then closed his eyes and drew back and sliced through the neck of Rock Lee. Naruto put the blade away as he looked back towards his group and signaled for them to follow him. Everyone looked away from the headless corpse of their old friend as they walked through.

Ino ran up to Naruto and grabbed his forearm making him stop, "Naruto-kun.. are you okay?"

Naruto just kept looking forward for a minute until he looked over at her, "I am fine Ino-chan.. lets continue."

Ino knew he was lying, he froze with his swing and had to close his eyes to do it. Beheading one of his best friends must have been hard even if he wouldn't show it. Ino decided that she would get it out of him later, she was successful thus far in getting what she wanted from him.

They followed after Naruto, unfortunately being this close to the gate made it so there were a lot of common infected. Then they ran into a Hyuga, making Naruto curse their luck since they didn't know how the virus had affected the Hyuga Clan.

Naruto had everyone stop and hide, they watched as the Hyuga followed where each of them went with his eyes. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and had it move behind a wall and the Hyuga followed it perfectly. Naruto looked over at Shikamaru who was observing as well, Shikamaru nodded and drew a kunai and threw it at the Hyuga who ducked at the last minute.

Naruto jumped up on top of the roofs as the Hyuga focused on Shikamaru who stood in the street and waited for the signal. Naruto reflected the sun off of his sword and Shikamaru did his hand sign and sent his shadow after the Hyuga. The Hyuga watched as the shadow came towards him and then it was captured as Naruto leapt down behind it and Shikamaru released it. Naruto quickly sliced through its neck and nodded at his group that it was clear to continue.

Shikamaru came over to Naruto as they stood in front of the sewer entrance system, "Looks like the Hyugas are basically always using their Byakugan and can react to our throws."

Naruto nodded as he looked over at the group members, "Remember all the different things we know about the clans, the only major clans we don't know about are the Nara and Yamanakas."

They all nodded then Naruto, Ino and Iruka all went into the sewer system. Naruto looked around in his bag and grabbed out 3 flashlights handing one to Iruka and Ino. Naruto pointed his at the door, "We don't know what we will find in there, be ready.. stay close to me."

His eyes shot at Ino when he said to stay close, both her and Iruka nodded and they opened the door. They swept the area with their flashlights too make sure nothing was there and then they entered in slowly. As they entered Shikamaru closed the door after them, saying to knock 3 times when they needed to be let out.

Naruto, Ino and Iruka quickly ran through the sewers and Naruto looked around, "Fuck.. where the fuck are we."

Ino looked for any kind of sign then Iruka stepped ahead of them, "I know my way around here, I had to work down here for a punishment detail once."

Ino looked over at Iruka with a bit of irritation, "Why are you just mentioning that!?"

Naruto looked at him and then nodded, "Okay make a clone or something that can be in front of me, I don't want the real you in front. I am going to make a clone to be behind us at all times that way I can take care of anything behind us."

Iruka ignored Ino while he nodded at Naruto, they both made their clones and they took their positions as they moved through the sewer system. It appeared that with the sewer system having a closed door at all the entrances that was made of steel no infected had yet to break through. They quickly made their way through the ladder that Irukas clone pointed at as the real Iruka spoke, "This is the ladder that leads up into the basement of the hospital."

Naruto nodded as the clone dispersed and Naruto climbed up it and slowly pushed up the steel manhole. Naruto took a quick look around and saw an infected janitor groaning. Naruto drew a shuriken and threw it dead into the center of its forehead making it fall backwards. Naruto pushed the manhole open the rest of the way and climbed out and offered a hand for Ino. Naruto then helped Iruka up and handed the list to Iruka and made 3 Shadow Clones, "Take the clones and get everything on the list."

Iruka nodded as Naruto looked at Ino, "I know that your coming with me regardless of what I tell you."

Ino smiled and nodded her head as Naruto reached into his bag, he pulled out a tanto for her, "Use this, its easier then a katana but more efficient then a kunai. You have your other ninja gear if you need to use it though."

Ino grabbed the tanto and tied it behind her while smiling at him, "So the first thing you give me as my boyfriend is a sword huh?"

Naruto smirked as he put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss, "Just in case something goes wrong."

Ino smiled and kissed him again, "Nothing is going to go wrong Naruto-kun, I know that you will keep me safe."

Naruto smiled and nodded as they slowly pushed open the door, _"That wasn't what I meant.. I meant in case I die to keep you safe Ino-chan."_

The two groups went their different ways from there, Iruka went to the supply room to get the things Shizune had written down. Naruto and Ino made their way to where Shizune last saw Tsunade. According to what Shizune had said they were on the top floor and had destroyed the stairs so no infected could get to them. Somehow the infection got to them though, somehow they were put at risk.

Ino and Naruto made it to the ground floor where there were infected walking around everywhere, patients and staff. Naruto looked at Ino, "Guess they weren't able to evacuate.. that is unfortunate."

Ino nodded and they both drew their blades and took infected after infected down. Naruto kept glancing over towards Ino to make sure she was okay, but she was definitely holding her own. When they finished clearing the lobby they moved towards the stair case, "We are going straight to the top Ino-chan, we don't have the time, manpower or ability too do a floor by floor sweep."

Ino nodded and then grabbed his hand, "After we have checked the top floor I want to cheek on the fourth floor on the way back down please.."

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head, he didn't know why she wanted too but she seemed serious. They moved all the way to the top, there were some infected on the stairs but not many. Ino and Naruto were making an extremely good team at taking down the infected and then they reached the destroyed stairs. Naruto looked at Ino and then leapt up onto the platform by the door before turning to look at Ino. She leapt up towards him, they both realized that she misjudged the distance though.

Inos toes touched the platform but she started to lose her balance and fall back until she felt something. She looked too see one of Narutos arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her up towards him, "Ino-chan are you okay?"

Inos response was a hard kiss on his lips, when they broke she smiled at him, "Thank you Naruto-kun, that could have hurt."

Naruto smirked at her and then they looked at the door, Naruto reached for the handle but his hand was shaking. Ino put her hand on his forearm making it so that he looked at her, "I can take point on this Naruto-kun.."

Naruto smiled at her and steadied his hand and grabbed the handle, "I can do it Ino-chan.. I need to do it."

Ino nodded at him and watched as he slowly pushed the door open and saw the infected everywhere. Not a good sign for what Naruto was hoping for to. They slowly took down infected after infected, Ino was almost making as clean of cuts as Naruto was. They got to the operating room where Shizune said Tsunade was at and Naruto took a deep breath.

Ino watched as he took a couple of seconds to open the door. When he finally pushed open the door he looked in and then closed the door, "Is she not in there?"

Naruto just kept looking at the door as he leaned his head on it, "No.. she is in there."

Ino looked at him with concern as he drew his sword and had tears going down his cheeks. Ino knew what that meant, as he walked in she walked in after him, seeing the now infected Tsunade. Naruto looked at his mother figure and gripped his blade tighter, "I.. I'm sorry.. mom."

Naruto charged and as he was about to cut through her neck he froze. He looked at her and the blade started to shake. The infected Tsunade lunged at him and he rotated her body and flipped her onto the ground. Naruto stared at the infected mother figure and closed his eyes as he cried, "I.. I can't.. I can't kill her.."

Ino drew her tanto and walked over to him, she didn't want to watch him suffer anymore. Ino put her hand on Narutos shoulder, asking for permission to do what he couldn't. Naruto looked at her with tearful eyes and nodded his head as she took her blade and got ready, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama.. I will watch after him from now on."

With that Ino slashed through her neck and Naruto released her body as he fell back crying. Ino put the blade of the tanto away and wrapped her arms around Naruto as he cried. She held him close as she comforted him and she kissed his cheek, "Its okay Naruto-kun.."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could without hurting her. Naruto continued to hold her after his crying subsided. Naruto finally released her and he looked at her, "Never get bit Ino-chan.. don't make me be in this situation again."

Ino looked at him and put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke she smiled at him, "Don't worry Naruto-kun.. I will always be with you."

Naruto nodded as he looked over at Tsunades now dead corpse before standing up and grabbing Inos hand. They both looked at her and then Naruto led her out of the room closing the door behind them. Naruto looked at the door, "Goodbye Baa-chan.. you really were a mother to me."

Naruto grabbed Inos hand again and the leapt down the stairs and went down to the fourth floor, "Whats on the fourth floor Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at the door, "My mom was in the hospital when this all happened, my father was suppose to get her. I need too see if he got her out or not.."

Naruto nodded and pushed the door open, they saw that the floor had dead infected everywhere. Naruto looked around and then looked at Ino as she rushed ahead but Naruto was right behind her. They got to what use to be her mothers room and opened the door quickly. Ino gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was empty. Naruto noticed there wasn't any blood or anything in the room either, "It looks like your father got her out Ino-chan.. that is good news right?"

Ino nodded as they looked around the room and saw that all of her things that use to be here were gone now. Ino looked over at Naruto who looked around, then something caught his eye in the hallway. Naruto looked back at Ino, "Ino-chan.. its time to go, something was just moving around in the hallway."

Ino nodded her head and then they both moved to the stairway and quickly ran too the basement where Iruka was waiting with Narutos clones. Iruka looked at Naruto, "Well?"

Naruto looked at Iruka and then hung his head as he shook it to signify that Tsunade was in fact dead. Iruka walked over and wrapped his arms around Naruto, giving him a tight hug, "Its okay Naruto."

Naruto nodded and then moved the steel manhole out of the way and they leapt down and Naruto closed the manhole. They quickly made their way back towards the entrance to the sewer system and rejoin their group. While they were going through the sewer the other 3 members of the team, Shikamaru, TenTen and Kiba were taking care of all infected that got close.

All of a sudden though TenTen froze as she looked at the infected body of Neji coming towards her. Kiba looked too see that she was frozen and he leapt towards her, "TenTen what are you doing?"

She looked over at Kiba and then back at Neji, "I can't.. I can't kill him.. we were dating before all of this.."

Kiba looked at her, he had never heard they were dating but being a Hyuga he would have had to keep it a secret. Kiba drew a couple of his kunai and looked at her, "I will deal with this TenTen, don't worry."

TenTen nodded at the man as he stepped in front of her, "You know.. I didn't really like you all that much Neji.. you were always stuck up and acting better then everyone. Regardless you were still a friend so I am sorry about this.."

Kiba threw one of his kunai that Nejis infected corpse caught and then Kiba threw the other one that Neji wasn't able to catch in time. The kunai went into his eye and into the brain and Nejis corpse fell forward onto the ground. TenTen was crying hysterically and Kiba pulled her into a hug. The two had never really been all that close but he felt bad for the kunoichi.

She cried into Kibas shoulder and then a kunai went flying past them and into the forehead of another infected. Shikamaru looked at them, "Thats touching and all but I think there is a better time for all of this.."

They nodded and got back into their formation until they heard the signal on the metal door. Shikamaru ran over and opened it and the 3 emerged and Naruto sent his clones to attack the infected. The group all used Narutos clones as a distraction method as they leapt up onto the roofs and headed through the front gate.

They reached camp quicker then they did from the Nara Clan Estate, good news for them in the end. When they all got back Naruto put all the bags down on the table and sat down against the wall as Shizune came in, "Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto looked at her and closed his eyes and looked away as Ino put her hand on Shizunes shoulder. Shizune turned her attention from Naruto to Ino, "She was infected.. I took care of her.. he couldn't do it but I can't say I blame him. I couldn't watch him suffer though.. doing that would have destroyed him."

_Shizune nodded while watching as Ino walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. Naruto leaned his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around him. She saw that it hurt for him to kill Lee earlier and then Tsunade was too much for him to deal with psychologically and emotionally. She __kissed him on the forehead as she stroked his hair, "He acts so tough but is really so fragile.."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**Robtank: Thanks for saying that you enjoyed the Chapter and the continued support of the story. As for your question of how many Chapters I plan to make, I would say probably within the 25 to 30 Chapter range. I already know how I am going to end the fanfic but not sure when I am going to end it. 25 to 30 Chapters is really only a estimate, I have no idea where the number will actually stop. Hopefully I will have a clearer idea by the Chapter 15 area. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Robtank.**

**Guest Number 1: Personally I feel that a story needs drama to be heavy in a chapter or 2, even if it isn't a drama centric fanfic. I am actually, in my opinion, decent at making something drama filled, 'All for Her' is my example. I think that the fanfic was really good and it was very drama filled, a lot of people have PMed me saying that the story made them tear up a couple of times. Your comparison of Naruto to Rick in The Walking Dead was good, I liked that comparison personally. I don't know who else who is reading this also watches The Walking Dead but if you don't I recommend it, its on Netflix and Season 3 is currently airing on AMC. I think that Naruto and Rick are somewhat similar, although I didn't plan it that way. They are both the 'Leaders' of their groups, though at times they wish they weren't and they are both willing to do whatever it takes to protect the group. Thanks for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story, though I am not sure if I will know it is you who posts a reply haha. The RIP especially Akumaru made me chuckle, I thought that was a bit comical.**

**Fireboltdx: Originally I was planning to have Tsunade be alive but the more I thought about it the more I thought it would play into the story line better if I killed her off. It works as a extreme bonding situation for Ino and Naruto as well as it shows that although Naruto is more serious and a little colder, that sensitive and caring part of him is still there. I thought that would be the better way to go about it then have her be a Survivor as well. As for the 4th Floor, I don't want to give that away, just know that eventually I will reveal what it was on the 4th Floor.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Glad that you liked the Chapter, I thought that it was a good chapter and captured a good NaruIno moment. As I said to Firebolt I wanted too do something that would bond the two of them deeply and I think that was a significant way of doing it. Something that was extremely hard on Naruto that Ino did too keep him from having to suffer though it was hard on her as well. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story and continue to voice your support.**

**Guest Number 2: Haha that is a interesting thing to have playing in your head at that moment but hey whatever floats your boat man. I am glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and as I said above the reason I killed her off was more for a bonding experience for our two favorite blonds. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story and voicing your support of the story.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 9 of Survivors..**

* * *

_******Survivors**_

_**Chapter 9: Some Normalcy**_

Over the next week Naruto was acting distant from everyone except for Ino. Though he had tried to distance himself from her she refused to let him. She had literally threatened to tie him down if he kept trying so she was always with him.

Currently they were on their watch shift with Ino leaning into Narutos shoulder, "Naruto-kun.. you know you can talk to me about it right?"

Naruto kept staring at the tree line as he sat there, his arm around her to make sure she stayed warm, "I know Ino-chan."

Ino got closer to him, she wanted him to open up to her sooner rather then later. Naruto looked at her and gave a small sigh before returning his gaze to the tree line, "You want to have that talk now don't you?"

Ino nodded her head at him and he gave a small sigh, "Okay Ino-chan.. I really don't know how I feel right now. I wanted her to be alive I really did, but a part of me thinks she is better of not seeing this world.."

Ino looked up at him as he looked at the tree line, "This world we live in, its got so many down sides to it and I have only found a couple of good things in this world. The best thing for me that has come out of this world is you.. I finally get to be with you, something I never thought that would happen."

Naruto looked at her and gave her a smile, "I also have been able to save some of our friends, that is always good.. but I can't help feeling like the more time that passes the more possible it is that I will be put in that situation again.."

Naruto continued to look at her then pulled her even closer, "I don't think I can take that again especially if it was you.. I know that I can't deal with that."

Ino pulled herself closer to him and was practically sitting on his lap now, "Naruto-kun.. I promise that you won't have to deal with that."

Naruto looked at her and gave her a smile, "Does that mean you will stop going on the dangerous missions with me?"

Ino looked at him and gave a smile, "Absolutely not, I am still going on the missions with you Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed as he laid back on the grass and Ino cuddled into his chest, "I should have known better then to even ask."

Ino smiled as she looked up and kissed him on the chin making it so he looked at her and she pulled him into a kiss. Ino smiled at him, "Damn straight you should have known better Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her and then looked up at the stars some more, "I guess we should wake up the next shift huh Ino-chan? Then we can go and lay down on our sleeping bag."

Ino smiled and nodded at him and the went and woke up Kiba, he walked out to take his shift and Ino pulled Naruto to their room by the front door and onto their sleeping bag. She instantly started to kiss him and he pulled her closer to him. Ino broke the kiss and smiled at him then whispered into his ear, "Next time we are alone in the village we are going to make love to one another Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her with surprise, she smiled at him as she pulled him into a kiss, "I mean it Naruto-kun, I am ready for us to make love to one another this time."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her as they went back to kissing and a little bit of groping. They eventually stopped and fell asleep how they always did. Ino was cuddling close into his chest to stay nice and warm while Naruto held onto her with a smile.

They woke up the next morning and went and got their breakfast before starting on their things for the day. Today was the day that they were suppose to go and try to do a hunting trip again. Naruto let Kiba take point as they tracked a couple of deer.

They tracked the deer for hours and they observed from a distance, making sure they weren't infected. Naruto, Kiba and Ino all drew their kunai and threw killing the deer. Naruto made some clones and they carried the deer back to the camp.

When they got there Naruto looked at the deer and scratched his head, "Now what are we suppose to do with them?"

Naruto looked over at Ino who shrugged before they looked over at Kiba. Kiba sighed as he looked at the deer and grabbed his kunai, "Alright I will take care of this."

Naruto and Ino nodded as Kiba went to work with his kunai to skin the deer and cut up the meat. He put the meat in a closet and embedded it with chakra too keep the meat from spoiling. Ino went off to do other things with the girls, Naruto never asked since he figured she would tell him if she wanted him to know.

Naruto went and started a sweep of the forest, making sure the infected weren't getting closer to them. Naruto ran into a couple of the more common infected as well as a Akimichi but he took care of them quickly. Naruto sighed as he stretched and looked around, "Well looks clear for now."

Naruto headed back to camp and sat down with Shikamaru and Yamato so they could discuss things, "Yamato, Shikamaru said you wanted to discuss something."

Yamato nodded as he looked at them, "Well, we are saving everyone that we can right? Well things are cramped here already.. I think we might need to make more houses, maybe expand the the land platform."

Naruto sat back in the chair and looked over at Shikamaru, "What do you think about all of this Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned forward on the table placing his hands, "Well lets face it, this house was made for the 6 people we saved right? We have picked up 4 more since then while still looking for other survivors we can.. tolerate. We get more things that make our life more sustainable, now we even have a meat locker. All of these things are taking away room in this one small house, true that some of us are developing.. relationships that people wouldn't mind more privacy. Right Ino?"

Ino gasped as she stood on the side of the wall and the three Jounin smiled as she looked around the corner, "Hey guys.. I um.. needed to talk to Naruto-kun?"

Shikamaru smiled as he looked over his shoulder at her, "Yeah, you have needed to talk to 'Naruto-kun' every meeting we have we just never call you on it. Its not like we don't know that Naruto tells you everything when you ask."

Ino looked away as she looked away and Naruto smiled at her, "Come on Ino-chan just sit down.. oh and Shikamaru, please don't call me Naruto-kun, again.. ever its.. disturbing in so many ways."

Shikamaru smirked as Ino came and sat down on Narutos lap and he put his arm around her waist. Shikamaru looked over at Ino, "Well aren't you going to answer my question Ino?"

Ino looked over at Shikamaru, "What was the question again?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Well wouldn't you like to have more private time with our fearless leader?"

Ino blushed as she looked at Naruto who rose his eyebrow at her, blushing all the same. Ino smiled at him and then nodded her head, "Of course I want more private time with my boyfriend, just like you would want more alone time with Temari."

Shikamarus eyes widened as he looked at Ino, "How did you.."

Naruto looked at Ino as she smirked, "Just what do you think us girls talk about during our duties?"

Naruto squeezed her side and she looked at him, "Is that how it works, you are allowed to brag but I'm not?"

Ino smiled as she kissed him quickly and got up, "Of course, because I said so Uzumaki.. understand?"

Naruto looked at her, clearly he didn't understand and Ino saw that. She smirked as she looked at him, "I will explain it too you some other time, just know that what I say goes."

Naruto went to protest but she left and he scratched his head, "She is so.. confusing at times."

Shikamaru smirked as he sat there and looked at him, "Why do you think I said she was troublesome for so many years?"

Naruto smiled as he looked over to Yamato, "How many more buildings are we talking about, we might have enough land already raised."

Yamato leaned back in his chair, "Well you and Ino could have a small house, same with Shikamaru and Temari.. are Kiba and TenTen a thing?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he looked at Yamato, "I really don't know.. but I know that Iruka and Shizune are a couple."

Naruto smiled at the thought and looked at Yamato, "So 3 small houses for couples and then what 1 other house for storage?"

Yamato and Shikamaru both nodded as Naruto leaned forward, "Well if that is all we are going to be adding then I don't think we need to raise any more earth."

Yamato nodded his head and walked outside and flashed through some hand signs, "Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique"

They all watched as 4 houses rose out of the ground. Naruto had seen Yamato using this jutsu after the destruction that Pain had done to Konohagakure. Those buildings had been a lot larger and more of them though. Naruto just figured that Yamato was able to control the size and number of houses that he made.

Yamato panted a little, "Okay, these 3 are for the 3 happy couples I guess.. they have all the same things as the original house did. You know the things like a kitchen, shower, so on but they are all one story and have only 1 bedroom."

Yamato then pointed at the other one, "That is for storing things like meat and other things that we aren't using right away."

Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded as they looked at the others who had come out of the house, "Whats the new buildings about?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto who motioned that he could take the lead on this one. Shikamaru groaned, swearing at Naruto in his mind, "Well.. the other house has become cramped so.. the couples are going to have to put up with each other a little more."

Temari and Ino looked at each other and then at their respective boyfriends, "Ino is it just me or did our boyfriends just ask us to move in with them."

Ino smirked as she looked at Naruto, he had this feeling he should run, "Well I don't know about you but I didn't leave Naruto a choice did I Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, he wasn't going to respond because he didn't know which to say. It seemed to work though since she smiled back at him. Then Iruka spoke up, "Uh.. that only explains two of the houses."

Yamato looked over at Iruka and pointed at him and then at Shizune, "You two are taking one as well, I sleep in the room next too you two so I know you two are a couple."

Iruka and Shizune both turned a bright shade of red and then Kiba looked at the fourth house, "Whats the other one for then?"

Yamato looked at it, "Storage, there are only two rooms in there, one we will use as a meat locker and the other we will use to store other things we collect. Extra sleeping bags, firewood, so on and so forth. So does everyone understand?"

They all nodded and Naruto looked at his new home as Ino came over to grab his hand, "Well lets go look inside Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as she drug him into the house with a smile, _"Well at least in this shit storm of a world there is some kind of normalcy."_

Ino drug him around the house, Naruto thought it looked a lot like his old apartment to be honest but she was smiling. Naruto looked at her, "Is this something that you want Ino-chan? I mean we have only been together a couple of months."

Ino looked over at him and gave him a smile, "Aw.. your so cute when your nervous Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked at her as he put his arm around her, "Yeah well your beautiful Yamanaka."

Ino started to blush as she looked at him and he leaned down like he was going to kiss her but moved his mouth to her ear, "Especially when your blushing."

Ino squinted her eyes at him and he smirked as he looked at her, "I am going to get you for that one Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he put his hand on her cheek and winked at her, "Bring it on Ino-chan."

Ino had a evil smirk and a untrustworthy glint in her eye as she tackled him to the ground as they both started to laugh, _"Its nice to have normalcy every now and then."_


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 10 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**Fireboltdx: I will make a poll out of it and see what some of the other readers decide, if they want me too kill him off that is fine. If they want me too bring him back I think I have a solid idea of what I can do with him coming back. As for making the story longer, as I said 25-30 Chapters is just a rough estimate but that is quite a bit of Chapters regardless since we are only on Chapter 10. As for Sakura and her team, they are not dead, just not trying to screw with Naruto and their group at the moment since both of their assaults ended poorly the last couple of times. I guess one way that you can look at it is that they can be strategizing a way that they can attack successfully.**

**Jaxofdeth1: Hey Jax, glad you are liking the story man. I think that it is going well and has a good development to it thus far. Next couple of Chapters are more NaruIno centric, as I have said I wanted to kind of build up the background idea before focusing more on the NaruIno ideal. Glad that another one of the current NaruIno writers is enjoying the story though.**

**HMV: I saw the last Episode already but I don't think that we should discuss it since others may have not seen it. Don't want to be a spoiler you know? Yeah the RIP Akumaru was funny, have you considered just creating an account HMV? You can favorite stories and authors so you get emails when they publish new stories/chapters. You don't have to be a writer to have an account, there are plenty who have an account for the reason I just said. I am suggesting because it may be easier on you, I think you only need and email address and pick the username and password. Just a suggestion, do with it what you will. As for the ending transitioning into this story, I don't want to give away the episode so just walk away with maybe it will, maybe it wont. Yes, indirect answers for the win!**

**Robtank: Thanks for the continual support Rob, glad that you enjoyed the last Chapter again. As for your question it depends, this story I am writing Chapter by Chapter but I have other stories on my computer that are block style since that is what I prefer to write with. I break it up on here for everyone else because most hate that style apparently.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Sorry man, your probably not going to enjoy where I end on this Chapter either. I think that you will enjoy then next Chapter though so you got that to look forward too. I did the couples having their own places because I wanted Naruto and Ino to have their own place and thought it played into the story better if I did it that way. Glad that you enjoyed the idea though, hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 10 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: Sorry this Chapter took me longer to get up, my grandfather had surgery today so I spent more of my time at the hospital.**

* * *

**_Survivors_**

_**Chapter 10: Simple Comforts**_

The week went by quickly and everyone was adjusting to their living situations. Shikamaru was complaining about it being troublesome all the time, Iruka just kept quiet 'Or Else' was his reasoning. Naruto was the only that didn't seem to be having any issue with living with his girlfriend. Ino was easy for him to get along with, she told him that she was always right and he was always wrong, made things simple.

Naruto woke up on their sleeping bags with his arm wrapped around her like it always was. Naruto smiled at the blond beauty that was sleeping, clinging onto him as if the world would end if she let go. It made Naruto feel amazing that he did that too Ino, he made her want to always be by him. It was what he had always wanted when he was younger, someone who needed him.

Naruto just kept holding her until she woke up about 30 minutes later. She looked up at him and returned his smile, "Morning Naruto-kun.. why are you staring at me like that while I sleep?"

Naruto just continued to smile at her and she sat up and stretched and looked back at him with a smirk. Ino leaned in like she was going to give him a kiss, "Your just a big pervert aren't you Uzumaki?"

Naruto laughed as he pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek as he got up and grabbed a black shirt. Ino looked at him as he got dressed, "I am not that big of a pervert Yamanaka.. I think your the bigger pervert."

Ino smiled as she got up the rest of the way and stretched some more and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto smiled as she held onto him, he turned to face her and she smiled some more. Naruto leaned down and gave her a deep kiss and pulled her closer to him as she cuddled into his chest, "Hey Naruto-kun, I had an idea."

Naruto pulled her away a little and looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate and inform him of what the idea was. Ino smiled at him, "Well.. this camp is our new home right? I think that maybe we should try to get some of the simple comforts we miss and have them here."

Naruto looked at her and then thought about it, _"I guess that it would make things nicer around here if we had more of the things we took for granted when we were in Konohagakure."_

Naruto smiled at her as she looked up at him, "What are some of the things that you think we should get?"

Ino smiled as a small blush came on her face, "Well.. for us personally I wouldn't mind having a bed to sleep on again."

Naruto looked at her and nodded before deciding to tease her, "What is my chest not comfortable enough for you Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him as she poked his chest and her smile got larger, "Its too firm and muscular for my taste, I want something soft and then we will discuss you staying my pillow."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down and gave her a kiss, he would get her a bed if that is what she wanted. Naruto walked out of their house with her and walked into the new meeting area for everyone where Naruto normally assigned duties for the day.

Naruto saw that they were the last ones there and smiled at them all, "Sorry for being late, Ino-chan brought up a interesting idea I want to run by you all."

They all looked over at their blond leader as he looked at them all, "Ino-chan says that we need to make this place more.. homey I guess is the best word for it. She thinks it would be a good idea to get some of the things that we miss from our old lives, Ino-chan for example wants a bed again."

They all looked at each other and started to discuss the things that they missed and then most agreed on bedroom furniture. The girls also picked clothes which Naruto sighed about. Naruto gathered Iruka, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru and looked at them, "Okay well.. I want Gaara and Shikamaru to go too the clothing stores and get some more clothes for the girls. Kiba and Iruka I want to focus on getting smaller furniture like nightstands and so on. Ino-chan is the only one who requested a bed so I will be taking care of that for her."

They all nodded and he smiled back at Ino then walked over to her to get a quick kiss, "I will be back soon hopefully Ino-chan, I am going to go get your bed for you."

Ino went to go get her things to go with him but he stopped her, "No Ino-chan, we have a lot of people away from camp already.. a lot of our stronger people. I need you too be here to help the others if something happens please?"

Ino looked at him and gave a small sigh as she nodded her head, "Fine.. but you owe me for this Uzumaki. I will collect on that too, don't think I will just forget."

Naruto smiled as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss before going, "I wouldn't dream of it babe, I will be back as quick as I can."

Ino nodded as she watched him leave, the others had already taken their leave and Naruto ran through the forest towards the gate then he would head to the Yamanaka Clan Estate. Ino went and sat with the other women, Yamato staying clear of that situation as much as possible. Ino sighed as she looked over where Naruto ran off, _"Kami I already miss him.."_

Temari noticed the look on Inos face and smirked, "Awe is Ino going through Naruto withdrawals already?"

Ino glared at Temari who was smiling back at her, "I am just kidding Ino, I think its cute how lovey dovey you two are with one another. Shikamaru doesn't really get into that and Iruka and Shizune being like that is... creepy."

Shizune looked up from from shirt she was sewing back together, "Hey what was that about?"

Temari smiled as she looked over at Shizune, "Its not personal, its just you two are older then us so its.. odd."

Ino looked at the two women and smiled, some things just never change, "I have to agree with Temari. Even Naruto-kun does, he told me he find its a little weird when he sees his father figure and sister figure making out."

Shizune smiled as she looked over at Ino, "Well how do you think I feel when I see my little brother being smothered by you?"

Ino smiled back at Shizune, "I don't ever hear any complaining from Naruto-kun."

Shizune rolled her eyes, "Oh course the boy wouldn't complain, he is too head over heels for you. Plus he probably worries that he would say something that would piss you off, you are known for your temper Ino."

Ino knew he didn't mind the fact that she was always around him, he told her that. Ino decided to change the subject regardless though, her relationship with Naruto wasn't everyone's business. Though she apparently believed she should know about the other relationships, "So.. TenTen."

TenTen looked up from her kunai she was playing with, looking with worry at Ino, "Um.. yes?"

Ino smirked, she was hiding something relevant to what they were talking about, "Have you a Kiba hooked up yet?"

TenTen blushed as she looked at Ino then the rest of the women who were smirking and looking at her, "Um.. have you and Naruto hooked up yet Ino?"

Ino blushed as well and looked away, "I was waiting until I loved him, we were going too next time we into the Village alone, but if he brings me my bed I will 'reward' him tonight."

TenTen smirked, she thought that she had successfully changed the subject but she was wrong. Ino returned her gaze to her, "So.. TenTen.. have you and Kiba hooked up yet?"

Meanwhile Naruto just reached the village gate with the others, "No regrouping, get what we came for and go back understood?"

They all nodded, Naruto then created about 40 clones, he sent 5 with each of the other groups and then took the other 30 with him. Naruto and his clones leapt on the rooftops and ran for ten minutes straight until they reached the Yamanaka Estate.

Naruto sent 4 clones in too clear the compound but yet again the Compound was completely deserted. Naruto found it odd that it was again empty but it meant he had less to worry about in the end. He went up to the room that Ino had led him too when they were here and took apart her bed. He grabbed some of the other things from her room, more of her clothes and personal belongings. Naruto figured that it would make her feel like the house they lived in was more homey and like their house.

Naruto stopped at thought about it for a second, he realized how easily he considered it to be their house. Naruto smirked, he liked the thought too be completely honest. He knew he was starting to develop feelings beyond just liking the gorgeous blond woman. He stood there thinking about it, _"Do I really love her... I wonder if she will ever love me back.."_

His mind thought back to when they were younger and she was hung up on Sasuke and then Sai. Naruto sighed, he couldn't help but feel as if Ino had settled for him no matter what she said. Naruto scratched the back of his head and then went back to gather all of her things and then he had his clones start to carry everything back to the camp.

When Naruto arrived back he saw eh was the last one of everyone who left to return. He had his clones carry everything into the home he shared with Ino, "Set everything up, have Ino-chan tell you where she wants everything."

The clones all nodded as Ino came and smiled at him, he gave her a small smile back. Ino looked at him, she knew something was wrong with him but she was being pulled by a clone. Ino looked back at Naruto as she was drug in by the clone as he looked up at sky. Ino quickly told the clones where to put everything and saw all the extra things Naruto had grabbed her then she remembered how he looked earlier.

Ino looked over at a clone who was just standing there and had it come over here, "Real Naruto-kun come here."

She stabbed the clone with a kunai and it dispersed and she waited as the real Naruto came in about 3 minutes later, "Yeah Ino-chan?"

Ino grabbed his hand and pushed him onto the bed and looked at him, "What is wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, _"How does she know if something is wrong or not" _he scratched the back of his head, "Um.. nothing?"

Inos eyes got narrower as she knew he was lying, "Don't you dare lie to me Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed, Shikamaru was right all those years, she really could be troublesome. Naruto just continued to sit there and then looked at her, "Ino-chan.. do you ever think you could.. love me?"

Inos eyes widened a little as she looked at him, she just stood there shocked and he looked down. That wasn't what he was really hoping for, he was hoping for a instantaneous yes but he didn't expect it. Naruto scratched the back of his head and stood up, kissing her on the cheek, "Forget I asked okay Ino-chan?"

Ino put her hand on his forearm to make him stop, he looked at her hand and then at her, "Naruto-kun.. I.. um.. do already.."

Naruto looked at her, it was his turn to be surprised this time. They just continued to stare at one another and a smile slowly broke on his face, "Do you really Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded her head as she had a blush that felt like it was breaking every blood vessel in her cheeks. Naruto leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, "I love you too Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she grabbed him by the top of his pants and pulled him over to the bed again and laid him down. Ino smirked as she ran her hands up the inside of his shirt too take it off of him, "Do you know what we are going to do right now Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he felt himself getting excited by Inos touch, he nodded at her, "I think that I have a good idea Ino-chan."

Ino pressed her lips against his, she planned on waiting til that night for the two of them too make love for the first time. After their conversation though she felt as if the moment was right for them too do it right that moment.

Ino felt Naruto slid his hands down her back and give her a firm ass a squeeze. Ino kissed Naruto and slipped her tongue into his mouth as he continued to massage her cheeks then he felt her hand slid into his pants and grab his member, "We are going to have a lot of fun right now Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he felt her start to give him a hand job and pulled her into another kiss.

**AN3: Next Chapter will be a direct continuation of this, will be a Lemon Chapter. Meaning Sexual Content and details. If that kind of thing offends you don't read tomorrows Chapter please. Wanted to give you all an early warning.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 11 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**Archmagelite2000yrs: I am not going to reply to this reviewer because he apparently didn't read where I said that it is an AU and Characters are OOC since he didn't like that it was exactly like they are in the manga/anime. He doesn't think the story will work out and I doubt he even read Chapter 2 too give it a chance before deciding to wander off to other stories. His loss, I know I won't lose any sleep over it.**

**ShikaIno1: Well your wait is over, the Chapter is here. I think that both you and ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 have been waiting for the first Lemon Chapter. This will probably be the most detail off all the lemons in the story though since literally the whole Chapter is them in bed. I hope that you both continue to like and support the story as I push out the Chapters.**

**HMV: Glad too see you took my advice about making an account, should make things easier on you since it sends out emails when a author or story that you have favored or following post something new. Plus you can do other things with it all, in the end I think it will be more convent for you. I think that your comparison is off for Sakura and Shane. Yes they both are relatively irritating and all that but Shane was actually useful in The Walking Dead up until.. well you know.. don't want to spoil it for other though. Sakura on the other hand isn't useful while Naruto pointed out earlier in the story that she would sacrifice others for her own survival. Now I know you think that has a resemblance to Shane for a certain thing he did in The Walking Dead but that was too save Carl. I don't want to give too much of The Walking Dead away for anyone who hasn't seen the show and wants to watch it so I think you will know what I am talking about. I think that they share similar traits but I don't see them being all that alike, not like the way we compared Naruto to Rick.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 11 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: I have a poll up on my profile that pertains too Survivors if you all want to vote on it so I can get your general opinion I would appreciate it! The Poll will stay open until Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 will have the results in the Chapter! Thanks, Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

******THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER, THAT MEANS IT CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT THEMES AND ACTS WITH DETAILS! IF THAT OFFENDS YOU AND YOUR INNOCENCE THEN DO NOT READ! NOTHING, IN THIS CHAPTER OCCURS OTHER THEN LEMON BASED ACTIONS. AGAIN DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ THE DETAILS!**

* * *

**********_Survivors_**

_**Chapter 11: Love**_

_Lemon Chapter!_

Ino sped up the hand job that she was giving to him as he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. She knew that meant that she was pleasing him, that is what she wanted to do more then anything. Ino wanted to know that she pleased Naruto and made him happy, she wanted them to be happy.

Ino broke the kiss and withdrew her hand from his pants and smiled at him as she removed his shirt. Ino gazed lustfully at his shirtless body, her lustful eyes and her devious smirk made Naruto worry a bit. He loved Ino, he knew that he did but there was just something about her that scared the crap out of him at times still.

Naruto smiled though, he knew at the moment he didn't have to worry about anything. He ran his hands up her back and unsnapped her bra through her shirt without her noticing. Naruto smirked, _"All those years with the perverted old fool weren't for nothing after all."_

Ino then attacked him with her lips, she started by kissing his lips but slowly started working her way down his body. She put hickeys wherever she could on him, the world.. no matter how few inhabitants were left needed to know he belonged to her.

Naruto contained his slight moans from her lips as she kissed and sucked down his body to the tip of his pants. She placed her hand on button and looked up at Naruto for permission to proceed. He instantaneously granted her the permission she sought for. Within the blink of an eye his pants were gone as if they were never even there, leaving him there in his black boxers.

Ino kissed right about his boxers as she put a hand on each of his knee caps and ran them up his legs into his pants. This time he couldn't contain the moan from the feeling that he was getting from her, the sound of him moaning made her smirk, "Does that feel good Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her with the same intensity of desire burning in his eyes. Naruto quickly grabbed Ino and turned her to be on the bottom quicker then she could blink. Naruto pinned her hand above her head as he gazed at her then leaned down and kissed her softly.

Ino wasn't expecting him to kiss her so gently after the rougher way that he turned her around and pinned her to the bed. Naruto released her hands and moved his to her sides as they kissed. Ino instinctively wrapped hers around his neck as he added depth to their kiss.

Naruto tugged at her shirt a little and she nodded in their kiss as he slowly removed and grabbed one of her breasts. Inos eyes shot open when she felt that and she broke the kiss, "When did you get my bra off Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked at her as he fondled her breast a little more, "Oh back when you thought you were controlling what happened.. I was playing along for your amusement until you tried to tease me."

Ino glared at him and went to turn him over onto his back but he stayed completely still as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He smirked as he felt her try again and whispered in her ear, "You always look at me without my shirt on Ino-chan.. you should know your not going to overpower me."

Ino glared at the side of his head until she let out a moan as he pinched her left breasts nipple and kissed the crook of her neck. Ino decided she would just get him back later, for now she wanted to enjoy how he was making her feel.

Naruto kissed her lips again as he slid his other hand down her stomach to the top of her skirt. He stopped his hand and looked at her, she had a large smile and nodded at him. He undid the clip and removed her skirt slowly, making sure to touch her inner thighs with his hands to tease her more.

Naruto ran his hands back up her supple legs as he leaned up to kiss her again, "What would you like me to do now Ino-chan, after I please you a little I will make you scream my name."

Inos whole face turned red at the comment but her body still reacted. She grabbed Naruto by his hair and pushed his body down, he knew what she wanted. Ino blushed as she thought of all the times Naruto has made her cum by eating her out. They had been waiting to go all the way but she wasn't able to lay next to him every night without feeling urges.

Naruto kissed down her body as she forced him down, though it wasn't as if she had to try hard to get him to go down on her. Naruto had found that he truly enjoyed the way Ino tasted, it was sour but sweet at the same time. He honestly thought she tasted better then ramen, something he thought nothing could taste better then.

Naruto kissed her on her thighs some more as he put his finger on the outside of her wet panties to tease her some more. Ino started to move her hips on her own, she was going to lose her sanity if he kept teasing her. Naruto laughed a little as he watched and then removed her panties, exposing her and making him feel extremely excited.

Naruto licked her folds quickly up to her clit, flicking it a couple of times making her moan his name. That was something he would never get tired of, he relished making her moan his name from things he did to her. Naruto stopped licking her and pinched her clit making her moan again but this time he looked up at her deviously.

Ino looked at him and saw the look, instantly she knew that he had something that was going to make her feel better then ever. Naruto spiked his chakra through his fingers straight into her body. Her back arched instantly and her mouth opened but nothing was able to come out, the pleasure was too much to even moan. Ino felt the pressure quickly build and then release as she came to an orgasm that Naruto hungrily licked up.

Naruto finished licking up her orgasm and released her clit as Ino panted, "That.. felt.. so.. good.. Naruto-KUN!"

As she was finishing panting out what she said Naruto inserted his tongue into her and started licking her walls. He could feel the way that she was tightening on his tongue, he knew with her being so fresh off of an orgasm she would be sensitive.

Ino moaned loudly as he licked around inside of her and she reached down, grabbing a hand full of his hair and trying to push him in deeper, it felt too good for her to let him stop now. Naruto smirked as he channeled his chakra into his tongue and gave her a lick and her back again arched. Inos eyes rolled back as she gripped the sheets of the bed in her hands, the pressure was again building in her.

Naruto felt how tight she was and channeled a large amount of chakra and licked her again. She screamed out his name as she released on him again. Naruto once again cleaned her up, this time she pulled him up and flipped him to be on bottom. She looked at him with hungry eyes and cheeks that had a tint of red that didn't seem to want to go away.

Ino leaned down and kissed him, getting a good taste of herself at the same time. Ino broke the kiss and gazed at him, "Now its your turn baby."

Naruto smirked as he watched her slither down his body slowly, trying to tease him some more. She looked at his boxers and didn't ask for permission and stripped them off quicker then she had his pants earlier. Ino gazed at his hardened member and grabbed it firmly with her hand and quickly started to give him a intense hand job.

Naruto enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his member, he definitely enjoyed the hand job that she was eagerly giving him. Naruto closed his eyes enjoying it but they quickly opened as he felt her tongue trace across the top of his cock.

Naruto looked at her and watched as he saw that familiar look of deviousness on her face. She stopped licking the tip of him and giving him a hand job as she reached behind her pulling out her hair. Naruto looked at her in wonder of what she had planned then saw the ribbon she usually had in her hair in her hand.

Naruto knew now, she was going to try and get him back for earlier but before he could stop her she plucked a piece of hair and tied his hands together. She infused her chakra and smirked at him, "Your clever Uzumaki.. but I am WAY out of your league."

She winked at him as she tied the ribbon at the base of his penis and smirked at him, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I promise that you are going to like this."

Naruto watched as she quickly took a quarter of his member into her mouth, bobbing up and down on him quickly. She showed no signs of slowing down as her hand reached down and cupped his balls, she gently massaged them as she took more of him into her mouth. She felt his member pulse but no release came to him and her eyes shot up to his face as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Inos reply to the look was simple, she took more into her mouth and started to channel chakra into her tongue. Naruto moaned out her name loudly at what could have been his second release. Ino continued to bob up and down but slowed down her pace as she removed him from her mouth and looked up at him. She saw he wanted to cum, she could feel he wanted to cum but she wanted to tease her boyfriend some more. Ino put her fingertips on the tip of his cock and channeled chakra as she massaged it gently while speaking seductively, "Naruto-kun, how badly do you want to cum?"

Naruto looked at her as he moaned and felt what could have been his third release building up, begging to be let out. Naruto smiled at her lovingly, "I will give you anything if you let me Ino-chan.. just please, no more torture."

Ino smiled, that was more then a sufficient compromise for her but she wanted her guarantee now, "From now on I decide when I go with you on missions, understand?"

Naruto looked at her, he almost let her continue to torture him but slowly nodded his head at her. She stopped channeling her chakra into him and untied his member. Ino put her mouth on his head gave him a couple quick pumps and his build up released coming gushing out.

Ino tried to swallow it all but her torture of the man proved to be too much for her to swallow. As she pulled her mouth off to swallow and breath more came out on her face. Naruto looked at her and worried she might get angry but she simply wiped it off and looked at him. She crawled up his body and laid down on her back and pulled him onto her as they kissed for a couple of minutes.

Naruto needed time to cool down and Ino could bear through a couple more minutes with her virginity in tact. After 5 minutes Naruto stopped their heavy make out session and positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her, "Are you sure Ino-chan.. there is no going back from his step.."

Ino smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him, "Make me yours completely Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her as he slowly pushed in until his tip hit her hymen, Naruto kissed her as he thrusted though, breaking it. He stopped after that, he held Ino as she teared up in pain and whispered soothing words to her. After a couple minutes Ino kissed him and smiled at him, "Okay Naruto-kun the pain is going away so I want you to make me feel amazing, you promised you would make me scream your name."

Naruto smirked as he nodded at her and pulled out to his tip and sent it slamming back into her. Just the one stroke made her moan loudly, making her certain he was going to keep his promise. Naruto continued pulling out to his tip and slamming back into her. Her hips soon started to move on their own, bucking into him too meet every one of his thrusts.

The sounds of her moaning were loud, she was more then certain everyone in the camp and all the infected in the forest were able to hear her. Naruto quickened his pace, Ino wasn't even able to think coherently anymore, she was gone from pleasure at this point. She didn't care the world ended, she didn't care that she had killed her former mentor, nothing mattered other then her and Naruto at that moment.

Naruto was feeling the same way, with every stroke that he gave her he felt amazing from the tight, warm, wet feeling she had. He never knew that something could feel this good and more then that it felt so right to have it be with Ino. Naruto didn't care that the world was shit now, he wasn't plagued by the thoughts of failing some of his friends and Tsunade, all he knew that was when he was with her right now everything felt amazing. He felt happier then he had ever felt before in his entire life, probably happier then his two happiest memories put together.

Naruto continued his thrusting and felt his peak getting closer, but the way she was tightening on his he figured that Ino was getting close as well. Ino was too busy screaming out his name at the top of her lungs, she felt like pure bliss at the moment.

Naruto continued to pump, the sound of grunting, screaming, moaning and skin on skin contact filling their home. Naruto was at his peak and went to pull out but Ino locked her legs around him as he went too. Naruto looked up at her as she kept on rocking her hips, "Ino-chan.. I need too.. pull out now!"

Ino shook her head no as she kept on rocking, for one she felt too damn good for him to pull out. Two she had a seal on her that prevented her from getting pregnant unless she wrote a specific kanji and formed a specific hand sign for it to break. Naruto watched as she put her finger just below her belly button and the seal glowed and he nodded in understanding.

Naruto leaned up into her ear and smirked as he spoke, "I am going to make these last few pumps the best thing you have ever felt Ino-chan."

Ino looked at him as he slid his hand down her body and channeled his chakra as he pinched her clit. That enough made her gasp and orgasm as it was, but that wasn't it. Not only did he continue to channel his chakra into her but he started to thrust into her with such speed and power. Her back arched, her eyes rolled back and she screamed louder then she ever had as she got the biggest orgasm she had ever felt.

Naruto released inside of her as he fell down on his side and she cuddled into his chest and smirked, "That.. was.. incredible.. Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he held her close to him and kissed her gently as they looked at one another, "I love you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she looked back at the blond man, "I love you too Naruto-kun and now I am yours forever."

Naruto smiled at her, he liked the sound of that but wanted to tease her some more, "Am I that good in bed Ino-chan?"

Ino blushed as she slapped his sweaty chest, "Shut up Uzumaki! I was trying to have a serious moment!"

Naruto looked at her and pulled her up so that they were eye level with one another, "I am sorry Ino-hime, can you forgive me?"

Ino blushed deeper at the new honorific that he had used, "I suppose that I can Naruto-kun, just keep calling him Ino-hime from now on."

Naruto smiled as he held her close, "Just so you know.. I wouldn't want it too be any other way then you being mine as well as me being yours."

Ino smiled as she cuddled into his chest, he could be serious and romantic when he wanted too be. Then he spoke and ruined her moment.. again, "Well at least I won't have to brag since I am sure they all heard you."

Ino groaned as she rolled off of him and laid with her back facing him, "How could I have fell in love with such an idiot."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 12 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**HMV: Yeah Sakura is a bitch, but I personally feel that she is in the anime and manga as well. I personally see it as she really only cares about Naruto when she wants something. She knows how he feels but still professes her love for Sasuke all the time, its irritating too me. Yeah, I wanted too make it so that Ino was loud in their little fun time together. Makes it so that she can be teased about it from everyone else so thats why. Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter though, and I am glad that you agreed about Shane. Like you said he had his negative traits and actions but he also did a lot of good. Some of the negative things that he did were for the good of the group, though in his mind they all were. Either way, some were good for the group and some weren't.**

**Robtank: As I said in the other reviewer response section, Chapter 11 is the only Chapter that will a complete Lemon Chapter. The rest of them will be more like they were in Blue Eyed Lovers if you read that story. Where the Lemon in the Chapter isn't the only thing that occurs in the Chapter. I just figured that since it was their first time as a couple and period for them both that I would put a good amount of detail into it. Your right that the Chapter didn't really advance the story plot for Survivors but on the other side the first couple of Chapters of the story were based only on the story line itself. I hadn't put as much NaruIno centric stuff into the story yet and I feel that the Lemon Chapter was a good way of balancing the story. Like I said though you don't have to worry, that is the only Chapter that I plan to be a full blown Lemon only Chapter.**

**Fireboltdx: I will consider them being more adventurous in their next lemon Chapter. As I said with Robtank that was the only Chapter that is a full blown Lemon only Chapter. Some Chapters will have references too them having sex but no detail as I did in Blue Eyed Lovers. There will be other times where the Lemon will be like in Blue Eyed Lovers where the acts are said and somewhat detailed, not as detailed or personal as this one. I wanted to give a small break from introducing more people, I felt as if I was introducing them too quickly and killing them off. There is a infected face you will all know in this Chapter though, there will be another in the next Chapter or two as well.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 12 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: I have a poll up on my profile that pertains too Survivors if you all want to vote on it so I can get your general opinion I would appreciate it! The Poll will stay open until Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 will have the results in the Chapter! No one has voted other then myself yet and would like to know what you all want. Thanks, Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

_**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 12: Troublesome Women**_

After Naruto and Ino emerged from their home the next day they were greeted by a lot of teasing. Ino blushed a lot since most of it was directed towards her moaning and screaming. She also had a very defensive moment when Temari tried to tease Naruto, "Maybe if Shika doesn't start doing better in bed I will have to borrow you every now and then."

Ino quickly grabbed Naruto, pulling him away from Temari with a glare, "He is MINE!"

Naruto laughed as he put his arm around her pulling her closer to him, "Your so possessive Ino-hime, did you know that?"

Ino rose her eyebrow at him as she looked at him, "What are you saying you don't want me to be possessive of you?"

Naruto shook his head, "I like that your possessive of me Ino-hime.. makes me know that you want me."

Ino continued to look at him but slowly smiled as she looked over at Temari, "See he doesn't even want you."

Temari looked at this as a challenge and grabbed onto Narutos other arm. Naruto looked at Shikamaru for help who shook his head no making Naruto groan. Ino and Temari continued their bickering, "I wore him out, what make you think he would even have energy for you?"

Temari smirked as she pulled Naruto towards her, "I have more experience then you do, you were a virgin until last night."

Ino pulled Naruto back again and latched onto him to make it so they were always together, "Well he loves me!"

Temari scoffed at the comment, "After a night in bed with me he will love me more then you!"

Naruto groaned as he pulled away from both of them, "Enough already, both of you!"

They both stopped arguing and looked over at Naruto, "I love Ino-hime and I won't be sleeping with anyone other then Ino-hime. I suppose that it can be considered flattering that you want too sleep with me but other then I only want Ino-chan your also dating a good friend of mine."

Temari looked over at Shikamaru who smiled at her, he had somewhat enjoyed the little back and forth. Her gaze then returned to Naruto and smiled, "I wouldn't have done it anyways, I just wanted to screw with Ino."

Ino glared at her as she went and latched onto Naruto again, "As long as you understand that Naruto-kun is mine."

Temari laughed as she walked over to Shikamaru and planted a heavy kiss on him, "You heard them last night, I want to feel like that tonight."

Shikamaru groaned as he looked at her, "God.. who knew that sex could be so troublesome.."

Naruto smiled at his good friend and then pulled Ino close, "So you know Ino-hime, I am putting up a sound barrier on our house. Sound will come in but your moaning and screaming won't be able to escape."

Ino blushed as she looked away from him before commenting, "You act as if I am the only one who was moaning."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, "Oh I know that I was moaning as well Ino-hime, I also know that you attracted infected into the trenches last night that Kiba and Yamato had to deal with."

Kiba was walking by as he heard the conversation, "Hey at least we know that like a 5 mile radius is clear for now."

He walked away smiling some more, Ino wasn't going to let that go though, "Yeah well at least Naruto-kun can make a woman feel good. I don't hear TenTen moaning at all."

Kiba looked over at her and smirked, "I never said that I was involved with TenTen so I don't need to prove anything."

Ino mumbled under her breath as Kiba won that verbal battle and Naruto just shook his head, "Sometimes I worry about you Ino-hime."

Ino rolled her eyes as she looked up at him, "I do too, I mean I fell in love with a idiot that ruins all my romantic moments."

Naruto frowned at the comment, "You know words can be hurtful Ino-hime, I said that I was sorry.."

Ino looked at him and then smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. When they broke a couple seconds later she looked at him, "I know you said your sorry, but until you make it up too me I am going to keep bringing it up."

Naruto looked at her and then smiled, "I can make it up too you tonight if that is what you want Ino-hime."

Ino smirked at nodded her head quickly and Naruto leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Only if your a good girl and stop making me feel bad though."

Naruto released her as Iruka walked over and handed him his ninja pouch and sword. Ino looked at him, "Where are you going Naruto-kun?"

Naruto strapped his katana on and put his pouch full of shuriken, ninja wire, paper bombs and kunai on before looking at her. Naruto adjusted the sword for it too be easily accessed, "Going into the village too try and find a Nara or Yamanaka Clan Member to figure out what they do."

Ino looked at him and her gaze intensified, "Did you forget about our deal last night Uzumaki, I am suppose to go with you on missions."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her, "This isn't a mission babe, this is scouting.. completely different."

Ino gazed at him with irritated and pleading eyes as he looked at her, he eventually let out a sigh, "..fine."

Ino smiled victoriously as she ran and grabbed her gear before exiting their home. She joined him over on the edge and he looked at her, "You ready then Ino-hime?"

Ino nodded as they leapt off and ran to the Village gate, they saw that there were more infected at the village gate entrance and Naruto drew his sword. He flashed at them and cut through them all quickly, slowly putting the sword away. Ino walked over to him as he pulled out a map, "Neither clan has been in their Clan Estate.. where else would they go?"

Ino shrugged as she looked around and then they leapt up onto a roof to be off of the ground. They looked at the map for about 5 minutes before something caught they attention. Naruto looked up too see 3 hooded figures, the middle one removed the hood to reveal pink hair. Naruto let out a sigh, why was he cursed with such irritating women in his life, it just wasn't fair.

Naruto slowly stood up as he looked at Sakura, she looked pissed off. Sakura glared at Naruto, "YOU.. HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!"

Naruto looked at her with a bit of confusion, "Why wouldn't I come here, this is where I have come to gather supplies for the last couple of months.."

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Shut up I wasn't talking too you! I am talking to HER!"

Naruto looked from Sakura over at Ino who was a bit surprised the comment was directed towards her. Ino stood up next to Naruto, "What the hell are you talking about Sakura, why wouldn't I come here? I always come with Naruto on his trips into the Village."

Sakura continued to glare at her, "After what you two did last night! Your moaning had all the infected in the village in an uproar! 2 of our people were infect because of you Ino-pig!"

Ino blushed again, her moaning had been louder then she originally thought but their camp really wasn't all that far from the village. Ino looked over at Sakura, "I am sorry that your people died from that, but that isn't what your upset about is it?"

Sakura rose and eyebrow at her as Ino grabbed Narutos hand, "I think your irritated and pissed off that Naruto was able to find someone who makes him happy. I also think that you are jealous that he made me feel so damn good last night."

Sakura blushed but quickly denied that accusation, "Of.. Of course not! I.. I would never.. want him touching me in such a way! My body is too good for him!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked over at the infected who had been attracted from the yelling of the two women. Naruto tapped Ino on her shoulder and she looked at all the infected as well and smiled as she reached into Narutos pouch pulling out a kunai and paper bomb. She wrapped the paper bomb on the handle of the kunai and then threw it about 4 feet in front of Sakura and her group.

The paper bomb exploded and the building collapsed on that side. Naruto and Ino quickly leapt away, not only would that distract Sakura and her group but it would also keep infected away from them. Naruto smiled as he kissed Ino on her cheek, "That was clever thinking Ino-hime."

Ino smiled as she looked at him and then pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. When they broke from the kiss about 20 seconds later she smiled at him, "I told you last night that I was clever didn't I?"

Naruto smiled and nodded as they proceeded towards the center of the village. They saw that the infected finally broke into the hospital all of the way. Naruto didn't really worry about it though, the hospital had seemed to be deserted by the living. Naruto pulled out his map and looked at the overview of the village and scratched the back of his head, "I really don't know where too look for these clan members.."

Ino looked at the map and sighed, she had no idea where too look either. She would have thought the best place to look was the Clan Estates but Naruto always did but they never were there. Naruto and Ino looked behind when they heard a screaming sound and saw that Sakura and her group were being attacked by a large horde. They went to help but watched as Sakura punched her two group members and left them too die. She escaped on her own and Naruto shook his head as the infected started to eat the other people.

Blood splattered the walls as the two members of her group died, they turned later but they couldn't walk or move from what had been done to them. Naruto looked over at Ino, "I tried to warn them that she would do that too them. If it came down to the chance of her own demise she would sacrifice anyone too live."

Ino sighed as she nodded her head as well, "I know you warned them Naruto-kun.. I just wish they would have listened.."

Naruto nodded his head, "If they had listened too me then they may have lived or they may have died earlier.. all that we can do for them now is this."

Naruto reached back into his pouch and grabbed out a kunai and tied a paper bomb to it. He threw it connecting into one of the the head of one of her old followers and when it exploded it killed the other as well as some of the other infected in the area. The second paper bomb also made the house come crashing down on some of the other infected and Naruto turned too Ino, "Lets keep on moving Ino-hime, we need to do our job so we can go home."

Ino nodded her head and they quickly moved through the village, checking out the estates again. Ino saw that Naruto had indeed been right, the Yamanaka was still deserted while the Nara had Akimichi all over it. Ino looked over at Naruto, "Maybe all of the Nara are over at the Akimichi Clan Estate."

Naruto looked at her, he never really considered it so he nodded at his girlfriend and then they were off again. The Akimichi Clan Estate was close to the Nara Clan Estate so it only took them a minute or two too get there. When they arrived they saw that it was deserted as well, Naruto sighed, "Well it was a good idea Ino-hime.. eventually we will find one of them too figure out what they can do."

Ino nodded her head at him and they continued their search but it was pointless at the end. They didn't find a Yamanaka or Nara and they quickly moved back towards the front gate of the village. When they landed at the gate they heard a moaning and they both turned too see a familiar face with silver hair. Narutos eyes widened as he looked at his former sensei and closed his eyes as he grabbed his sword.

Naruto removed the blade from the sheath and charged at Kakashi and went to decapitate his former sensei but was blocked by the metal in his gloves. Naruto leapt back as he saw that the infected form of Kakashi had blocked him easily and without hesitation. That was something that normal infected weren't able to do and then Naruto looked at the left eye of Kakashi, "Of course.. the Sharingan."

Ino looked at Naruto as she walked over and grabbed his ninja wire and pulled out some of her shuriken, "Keep him busy Naruto-kun, I will get some wire tied together and then I will pin him."

Naruto nodded his head at her and threw shuriken at Kakashi and Kakashi quickly flashed away. The speed that the infected form of Kakashi had surprised Naruto. He was so surprised that for a moment he almost didn't react fast enough to block Kakashi from biting him. Naruto kicked Kakashi away from him with a hard kick into his stomach. The infected Kakashi went to vomit bile on Naruto but he quickly leapt away from him.

Naruto looked back over at Ino, "Ino-hime are you almost ready, he may not be an Uchiha but the Sharingan he does possess is making him a pain in the ass."

Ino nodded as she finished tying the end of the wire to the other shuriken and looked over at Naruto. He smiled as he looked at her and then back at Kakashi who was charging at Naruto again, "I will kick him away again Ino-hime then you catch him."

Ino nodded and Naruto blocked Kakashis mouth with his blade and kicked him away from him again. Naruto looked over at Ino as she cocked back and released the shuriken as they went through the air. The ninja wire caught on Kakashis torso and the shuriken twirled around him immobilizing him as the shurikens eventually stabbed into him too keep him still.

Ino walked over to Kakashi and went to kill him but Naruto stopped her as he looked at Kakashi, "If we make it so that he can't attack us then Shizune may be able to use him to develop some kind of cure."

Ino looked at Naruto and then back at Kakashi then slowly nodded her head in agreement. Naruto pulled out his own tanto and cut out Kakashis jaw, breaking it away as the cut was made. When Naruto finished removing the lower part of Kakashis jaw he slowly got rid of Kakashis teeth. That would make it so that he couldn't infect anyone and Naruto made some clones to carry Kakashi back to camp.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 13 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**First off, thanks too everyone who pointed out my error with Chapter 12. I was really tired when I was posting so I just selected thee wrong document in my Doc Manager. Thanks, I got it fixed when I woke up for you all.**

**No169: Thanks for supporting the story and I am glad that you are enjoying it. I will think about bringing in Gai, there are currently 2 other Survivors that I haven't brought into the group that I have been planning too bring in since the beginning. They will probably enter in the next Chapter. Gai would be a lot less hyped up in my story, as you said the death of Lee, Kakashi and Neji, but more so Lee, would bring him down. Like I said, I will think about it just like I am thinking about Hinabi like someone else asked me about a couple of Chapters ago. Anyways, I hope that you continue to support and voice your ideas on here, I appreciate them.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Glad that you are continuing to support the story man. I appreciate it, I plan to take this too 25 Chapters so hopefully you continue to support the story up until the end. I hope you enjoyed the Lemon Chapter as well, I was under the impression that both you and ShikaIno1 were looking forward to the first Lemon Chapter.**

**Evil-Bastard: Now I may be wrong about this but I am under this crazy impression that the AUTHORS notes are for the AUTHOR to decide what to do with. I know, I know its an absolutely bizarre way of thinking but just bear with me. How about we try this, I will do my Author Notes how I want too and you write a story and do yours the way you want too. I like to address my reviewers here and I think that a couple of my reviewers appreciate it, especially if someone has the same question as another then they know the answer will be posted. I don't give a damn about my word count, that isn't why I write my stories. A word count is irrelevant too me, all that it does is track how many numbers are in my story, it could be at 100 words or 100K words and I wouldn't give a damn. If you want to continue reading the story and don't like the AN area there is this magical thing called scrolling, its amazing at skipping past it. Thanks for flaming about something that was absolutely ridiculous, I laughed at your idiocy for a couple minutes.**

**HMV: Its odd that you couldn't post on Chapter 12 since everyone else could but hopefully you won't have an issue on the next Chapter you post on. Technically Kakashi isn't dead.. yet. He is just infected and being used to try and figure out a cure. I know that some people will not like how big of a bitch I am making Sakura in this story but oh well, I think it fits the story. The idea of her dying by one of her infected teammates would be funny, but I don't think it is how I will do it. I am still bouncing between a couple of ideas, the only thing I am sure on in future Chapters is how the story will end. And yes, Naruto is whipped but I am a firm believer in the philosophy my dad taught me when I had my first girlfriend all those years ago, 'The key too a happy relationship is being whipped. You will always be wrong and she will always be right. Even when you are right and she is wrong, your wrong and she is right.' I learned how true this statement truly was the hard way. If I can do anything to help progress future generations is too spread that message to them haha. **

**ShikaIno1: Thanks for supporting the story and I am glad that you enjoyed the action scenes in the story. I currently have a poll up on my profile about if I should bring Sasuke in as a non-infected or not. Though, if I do I highly doubt that I will kill Temari with him. I don't know if Temari will survive the whole story or not but I am not sure if that is what I will do if I kill her off. The idea is always something that I can have in my back pocket incase that is the direction that I decide too go.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 13 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: I have a poll up on my profile that pertains too Survivors if you all want to vote on it so I can get your general opinion I would appreciate it! The Poll will stay open until Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 will have the results in the Chapter! Thanks too those who have voted thus far, we have one more Chapter before the Poll will close, get in your votes if you haven't already! ********Thanks, Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

_******Survivors**_

_**Chapter 13: Opening Up**_

Naruto and Ino carried the infected Kakashi back too the camp. Everyone was curious as too why they had an infected with them too say the least. Naruto laid Kakashi down in the middle of the camp as it continued to moan loudly. Naruto looked over at the curious faces of their group, "I figured that with Tsunade.. gone.. Shizune is the best chance we have to find a cure. I don't know if Shizune can do it, we don't know what caused this or what it really is but she is now the best medical ninja alive."

Shizune looked at the corpse of Kakashi and then nodded her head at Naruto, "I will get too work on trying to develop a cure tomorrow morning. Tonight I want to rest from all the work I have done around here."

Naruto nodded his head, he understood that. Naruto smiled over at his sister figure, "Don't rush yourself, we are hanging in there without you having to push yourself and exposing yourself to the disease."

Shizune nodded at Naruto and then she went to help TenTen and Temari with dinner as the others came over by Naruto and looked at Kakashi. Naruto had taped over the Sharingan, it was what made Kakashi able to read his moves and Naruto feared there could be other potential dangers with it. Yamato sighed as he looked at Kakashi, "I hoped that Kakashi would have lived.."

Naruto looked over at one of his former team leaders and patted him on the shoulder, "There are a lot of people that we wish would have lived but didn't.. the only thing you can do is try too move past it."

Ino looked at Naruto, he was still struggling with the fact he couldn't save Tsunade. She could see it on his face all the time and she hated it, it was why she was the one too kill her. Ino didn't want to see him like this but it was a subject he wasn't ready to actually talk about, even with her. She had gotten him too open up a little about it but not much, he was holding a lot back still.

Yamato nodded at Naruto and he walked over to keep an eye on the forest while the others made dinner. Shikamaru came over to Naruto, "Did you find any of the other clans that we have been looking for?"

Naruto shook his head no, "We couldn't find any Nara or Yamanaka, I don't know where too look for them. We also had a run in with Sakura and her group.. well now its only Sakura."

Shikamaru rose his eyebrow at this, "What happened too the rest of her group then?"

Ino blushed as she looked away and Naruto responded to the man, "Well.. um you see.. apparently Ino-himes moaning was heard even in Konohagakure. It apparently sent the infected into a uproar and she lost two of her members. She was screaming at Ino-hime about it when they approached us and we used a kunai with a paper bomb to blow the ground out from underneath them. It made it so we could get away but a lot of infected attacked them. Before we could help her and her last two members she sacrificed them too save herself."

Shikamaru sighed as he nodded, "Well maybe you should consider a sound barrier on your place then. I know that I wouldn't mind if I didn't have to hear a woman who is like my sister screaming your name at night."

Inos blush got redder as she walked over too the other woman to help with dinner. Naruto and Shikamaru continued to converse about different things until dinner was ready. When they were done making the stew Naruto and the others joined them around the fire. Naruto leaned back into a log and Ino leaned back into him with a smile on her face. She loved how he radiated such warmth, she had become so accustomed too it that without it she always seemed cold.

When they were done Naruto looked over at everyone before yawning, "Alright, tomorrows duties are a little easier. We have all been working hard so I think we deserve a little time to relax. Just simple patrol duties, keep an eye on the border of our land and so on. Shizune may or may not start on trying to develop a cure, if she requests some assistance try and help her out. Shikamaru agrees that it would be good for us all too take a day off."

They all nodded in agreement, a lot of them felt exhausted from the daily amount of work that they had to put into surviving. Though they lived in elevated ground they still had a lot too do. Keeping people and infected away from their new home, their was also the other daily things. Cleaning up after themselves, cooking, hunting, scavenging and so on.

Ino liked the idea of a day of lounging around with Naruto, she would get him alone and force him too talk to her. She was sick and tired of seeing him with a face that had suffering etched into it. For now though she just wanted too stay in his warmth, that was all planned for tomorrow. After about an hour of talking everyone said goodnight and went to their respective places. When Naruto and Ino got to their home Naruto flashed though some hand signs and put up the sound barrier.

Ino looked at him as he did and watched the barrier go up before smirking over at him, "Someone is confident huh?"

Naruto looked at her, a bit confused until he put it all together. Naruto smiled at her as he kissed her on the cheek, "No Ino-hime, I just want to make sure that in case something does happen we don't keep our friends up as well as make the infected go into such an uproar."

Ino smiled at him as she put her hand behind his head and brought him down into a kiss. They continued to kiss for a about 30 seconds before breaking. Ino grabbed his hand and pulled him along, "Lets go Naruto-kun.. we need to have some private time."

Naruto smirked at her as she pulled him along, "Who is confident now Ino-hime?"

Ino smiled as she pulled him into the house and commented as she shut the door, "I know that you won't deny me Naruto-kun.. now lets go too bed."

Naruto smiled as he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom and laid her down. She was right he wouldn't deny her, he enjoyed it too. Naruto would say he enjoyed it as much as she did but after how loud she was moaning the other night that seemed unlikely. Naruto proceeded too give her exactly what she wanted and pleased his hime all night.

When the next day came everyone was happy too see that Naruto wasn't kidding about the day off. He had made clones too keep watch for them and he was laying in the center of the land with his eyes closed. He was tired, Ino had been extremely thorough with him last night and he needed rest. Ino was laying down cuddling into his chest, she wasn't as tired as Naruto but she always wanted to be near him. As Temari had pointed out she went through Naruto withdrawals when she wasn't with him.

Naruto yawned as Ino cuddled into him some more and looked around too see everyone was doing their own thing. Ino poked Naruto in his chest to wake him up, "Hey Naruto-kun.."

Naruto slowly roused from his slumber and looked at her with a smile, "Yeah Ino-hime, whats up?"

Ino cuddled into him some more as she looked up into his blue eyes, "I want you too talk to me about.. you know."

Narutos look got a little more serious as he looked at her before looking up at the sky, "We have already talked about it Ino-hime."

Ino sat on top of him, regaining his attention, "Why don't we go talk about this at home, then it is only you and I. I know that you didn't tell me everything and I don't want too see you looking the way you do when that subject comes up anymore."

Naruto looked at her before sighing, he knew it was pointless to argue with her. Even when he did argue with her she somehow always turned it on him and made him feel bad for it. Naruto sat up and picked Ino up as he carried her too their home setting her down inside. They walked over to the table and sat down looking at each other, Ino was waiting for him to start.

Naruto looked at her, he was hoping that she wouldn't bring this up again but that was too wishful of thinking. She was right that it did torture him inside still but he didn't want to burden her with it as well. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at her, "I don't know what too say about it Ino-hime."

Ino continued too look at him, she was going to have to guide him through it apparently, "How about we start with how you feel?"

Naruto looked at her as he sighed, "Well I feel like I failed her, I wasn't able to get there in time to save her.."

Ino put her hand on his to try and comfort her boyfriend, "Thats not true Naruto-kun, you didn't know where she was and then had to figure out a way in. You got there as quickly as you could, she could have been infected since Shizune left there for all you know."

Naruto looked at her as he clutched onto her hand then looked her in the eyes, "I still feel like I failed her, she became infected because I couldn't get there too save her."

Ino shook her head no as she looked at him, "No you didn't Naruto-kun, she would be proud that you tried to save her."

Naruto returned her gaze, "I know she would be proud of me but it doesn't change the fact of how I feel Ino-hime."

Ino moved her chair too be right next to his and leaned her head on his shoulder as she held his hand still. Naruto smiled as he looked at her and she gazed up at him, "Are there moments where your completely happy anymore Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled some more as he nodded his head and leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. When the broke he looked her dead in the eyes, "When I am with you I am happy Ino-hime."

Ino blushed as little as she moved closer to his warmth, "Are you talking all together or when we are.. physical?"

Naruto looked at her and cocked his head a little to side, he wasn't sure if she was being serious with her question. Naruto kissed her on the forehead, "Of course I mean all together Ino-hime, I mean when the subject is brought up it hurts yeah but usually my mind is on you. Though I will admit, when we are 'physical,' as you put it, I am thinking of nothing other then pleasing my hime."

Inos blush got redder as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When they broke she winked at him, "You know, I think that you might be able to have a serious moment if you really wanted too Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, here she went with this again. Naruto was fairly positive that she would never let that go. Naruto just shook his head at her as she kissed him on the cheek, "I am just kidding Naruto-kun, I know you can be serious and romantic when you want too be. You have just always been one who tried to make the joke."

Naruto smiled as he held her close to him and then he looked at her, "If you really want to know then losing Tsunade made me feel like I am a failure.. like I will fail you as well. I wasn't able to keep the person who meant the most to me at the time alive, you are the most important person to me now. If I failed you too.. I don't know what I would do. That is why I don't like to talk about it Ino-hime, it makes me think that I am going to lose you like I lost Tsunade.. I love you Ino-hime, I really mean that I do. I can't fail and lose you too, every time I think about Tsunade I imagine losing you too.."

Ino looked at Naruto as he looked at her with concern and sadness in his eyes. She just put her hand on his cheek and gave him a kind smile, "We have been over this Uzumaki, your not going to lose me."

Naruto smiled at her, he wanted to believe her, he really did but he didn't know if he could. Ino saw all of his emotions painted on his face, when it was just them two he wasn't good at hiding what he was really feeling. Ino frowned at the look and flicked him on the forehead, "You know Uzumaki, if you believe that you aren't going to lose me then maybe you won't feel like this so much."

Naruto looked at her and gave her a smile before leaning down to kiss her but she put her finger on his lips too stop him, "Nope, no kissing or anything until you can accept that fact."

Naruto looked at her in surprise and then pulled his head away from hers. Naruto looked at her and smiled a little before nodding his head at her and putting his forehead against her, "I will believe in it then Ino-hime, but I want you too promise me you won't do anything reckless."

Ino looked at him with a rising eyebrow, he was trying to restrict her mission access again. Naruto continued too look her in the eyes as he waited for his response and she slowly shook her head yes. Naruto smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips before looking at her, "Thank you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him as they stood and left to go lounge around outside some more. The rest of their day was spent laying by the waterfall. Ino was cuddling into him as their feet were in the water and they relaxed. They both felt as if their talk was successful, Ino had gotten him too open up about what had been troubling him and Naruto got her off the tougher missions.

Ino yawned as she nuzzled into him some more and fell asleep on him. Naruto smiled as he looked at her and then look over at the setting sun, _"I guess I can actually believe in it, she promised me that she wouldn't do anything reckless or dangerous.. I should be able to keep her safe that way."_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 14 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**HMV: Thanks for the continual support HMV. Hopefully you will be as dedicated to my next story as well. Yes, being whipped is NOT a bad thing, though many think that it is. Usually those who don't I ask if have ever been in a serious relationship because whether people accept the philosophy I shared with you all last Chapter or not it will still be true in the end. Accepting the philosophy early on will just make it easier on you, less fights over stupid things. Since you were my only review for the last Chapter I hope that everyone enjoys the new Chapter and continues to support the story!**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 14 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: Thank you everyone who voted in the poll, the result is seen at the end of the Chapter. I might put up another Poll in a couple days for what I do with my next NaruIno story. Also, so you all know I decided that this story will be about 22 Chapters or so. Then I will move onto my next story for those of you who are fans of my stories, those of you who are fans of just Survivors will hopefully transition to the new stories as well.**

* * *

_******Survivors**_

_**Chapter 14: Familiar Faces**_

A month passed with the group going through their typical routines, the only change was that TenTen and Kiba were now officially a couple. This had of course subjugated them to teasing from Ino until Naruto got her too stop. Ino looked at Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her, "Ino-hime, you didn't care for people teasing you so why are you teasing others?"

Ino looked up into his blue eyes, since their talk last month there was a sparkle to them that made her melt. She disliked the fact that she seemed to be losing power in their relationship but its not like it mattered, Naruto was the definition of whipped as he was often told. Ino smiled at him and kissed him on the bottom of his jaw, "Its who I am Uzumaki, don't like it then too bad."

Naruto smiled as he shook his head at her and kissed her on the crook of her neck, her weak spot that he could attack publicly. Her other weak spots that he knew about involved things they shouldn't do in the middle of the open field around the other survivors of their group. Ino let out a small moan from his attack and she quivered at the his touch when he ran his hands on her sides.

TenTen smirked as she watched this and looked at Ino. If Ino thought that it was okay to tease her then she would just have to tease Ino in return, "Well, looks like 'Ino-hime' is the one who snagged herself something she wanted huh?"

Ino glared daggers at TenTen, but it wasn't for the reason that TenTen thought it would be, "Don't call me that, only Naruto-kun can call me that."

TenTen smiled as she walked away too go and do her other duties, she was suppose to go on a scavenging trip with Kiba and Shikamaru. The others had basically strong armed Naruto into letting them do more to help him, claiming he was going to run himself ragged if he kept trying to shoulder everything on his own. He had told them all to fuck off basically but then they called in Ino and he knew he lost at that point.

Naruto stopped his assault on Ino and released her, expecting her to be upset for teasing her in front of TenTen. Too his surprise though she turned at attacked his lips with her, covering his with such intensity that she made him trip over a log. They both went tumbling to the ground but Naruto kept her safe on top of him as they fell, "You okay Ino-hime?"

Ino nodded and kissed him some more as the others walked by to start the scavenging mission, "Aren't they so adorable Kiba-kun?"

Kiba smiled as they walked past and then Shikamaru cleared his throat as he looked at the two blonds. Ino sat on top of Naruto as Shikamaru blocked the sun with his body, "Ino can you stop attacking Naruto long enough for him to do a patrol through the forest?"

Ino put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking about it. After about 5 seconds she looked at Shikamaru, "No.. I don't think I can do that.. his lips are addicting for me."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Naruto smiled up at her and rubbed his hand on her bare sides. Naruto looked back over at Shikamaru, "Don't worry about it Shikamaru, I already have clones sweeping the forest as we speak. Remember to keep an eye out for any Nara or Yamanaka Clan Members. It is bothering me that we don't know what they can do yet."

Shikamaru nodded and then lead the scavenging team off to go do their job. Naruto looked back at Ino as his smile returned, "So.. my lips are addicting huh Ino-hime?"

Ino looked at him and smiled as she acted like she was going to kiss him but stopped a inch away. She spoke softly and tenderly to tease him some more, "Maybe they are, maybe they aren't.. no way I am going to tell you."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her, guiding her off of him as they kissed. When they broke Naruto stood up and helped her off of the ground, "Maybe I won't pleasure you tonight then since you want to withhold information from me Ino-hime."

Ino looked at him with a pout on her face, she would usually get him to cave into anything with that face. She gently rubbed her hand on his arm as she looked at him, "But.. but Naruto-kun.. I thought you loved me!"

Naruto looked at her with panic on his face, "Of course I love you Ino-hime!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and she smiled victoriously until he whispered in her ear, "I am not that stupid Ino-hime, I won't fall for this again that easily."

Ino growled as she looked at him as he released her from the embrace, "Just you wait Naruto-kun, I will get more fun time tonight. We only get too mess around 2 or 3 times a week!"

Naruto looked at her as she actually seemed a little upset, he didn't want to deal with an angry Ino again. He learned that even though she could be bossy and controlling normally she was a hundred times worse angry. Naruto put his hand on her cheek and smiled gently at her, "Ino-hime, you know you will get what you want tonight. I could never say no to the woman that I love."

Ino smiled up at him, she wasn't going to have to do anything that bordered rape which was good. She was serious, she was going to do whatever it took to get her release that night. Ino pulled Naruto down into a kiss and smiled at him some more, "Good Naruto-kun, you know I would have done what I wanted too you anyways, or do I need too tie you up again?"

Naruto quickly shook his head no as he remembered the first time they made love and she tied him up. Ino smirked victoriously at him and then kissed him one last time before going to due her duties for the day. Naruto made his way over to where Shizune had been trying to develop a cure for this pandemic, "Any like yet Shizune?"

Shizune was currently sitting there trying to think of some way to develop a cure, but there was nothing that she could do. Shizune looked over at Naruto and shook her head no, "I am sorry but I can't figure it out. I don't even know if Tsunade-sama would have been able to develop a cure for this disease."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the infected form of Kakashi, they had learned some things though. Though they ate the flesh of the living, they didn't need it too survive. Naruto compared it too an addiction when telling the others, it was something they craved and felt they needed but actually didn't.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Kakashi and then looked at Shizune, "Is there anything else that you think we can learn from him?"

Shizune looked from Naruto too the infected Kakashi and shook her head no. Naruto walked over to him and drew a kunai, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei.."

With that Naruto stabbed him through the forehead into his brain killing him off. Naruto took the corpse and then went and had Yamato make a small grave to bury him. Kakashi was someone Yamato held very close, he wanted to bury Kakashi properly. Naruto left him too it as he went and stood by the river and then one of the memories of his clones returned to him.

Naruto looked to the north and smirked, "I figured that it was just a matter of time before he showed up."

Ino had finished her duties for the day, mainly her duty for the day was to organize the food since the day before Naruto and her had a scavenging trip into the village. Ino came and stood by Naruto who was still staring towards the north at the tree line. Ino looked over and then back at Naruto, "What are you staring over there for Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over at her and smiled before returning his gaze to the tree line, "Another person is going to be joining our group today."

Ino rose her eyebrow as she looked over at the tree line as some of Narutos clones emerged and then she saw Killer B, the Eight Tail Jinchuriki. B waved over at Naruto as he ran over and then leapt up to Naruto and they tapped fists with one another. Ino looked over at Killer B, they had never spoken before but she knew who he was, the other Hero of the 4th Ninja War.

Killer B looked from Naruto over to Ino and smiled at her, "Who is this Fox-man?"

Naruto smiled as he put his arm around Ino and pulled her close to him, "This is Ino Yamanaka, my girlfriend. Ino-hime this is Killer B, he is one of my closest friends."

Killer B smiled at Ino and put his fist out and she bumped it with her and he nodded at Naruto, "I like her Fox-man, is the Sand-man here too?"

There was a monotone voice behind Killer B, "I have told you not to call me that Killer B."

B smirked as he turned and bumped fists with Gaara, "Yo whats happening Sand-man! I knew that you would survive just like I knew Fox-man would."

Gaara let out a sigh as he looked at Naruto who nodded his head at Gaara, he knew what that meant. Gaara motioned with his hand, "Come along B, I will show you too your room."

Killer B nodded then said his goodbyes to Naruto and Ino before following after Gaara to his new home. Naruto watched as his two other Jinchuriki friends went into the house, even though Gaara was no longer technically a Jinchuriki they still referred to him as one. Ino leaned into Narutos shoulder and he held her closer to him, "Well looks like we got one more person in our group now Ino-hime."

Ino nodded as they sat by the water as they always did. A couple of hours later the scavenging team returned and Naruto saw and additional figure with them. Naruto looked too see the purple haired snake user there with them and Naruto groaned. Sure he was happy that someone he knew survived but did it have to be her, she bordered being a psychopath.

Shikamaru said that they found her in the hospital when they were scavenging for medical supplies. Naruto then remembered being there with Ino, "How long have you been there Anko?"

Anko thought about it as she drank her second bottle of water quickly, "Well I am pretty sure I have been there since the start of all this. I remember seeing you and blonde over there on the fourth floor."

Naruto nodded his head, so it was her that he saw that day. Naruto leaned back in a chair as he looked at Anko, "So it was you I caught a glimpse of that day? Alright well, welcome to the group I guess.. just try to keep your psychopathic behavior focused on the infected. Plus no throwing kunai at people!"

Anko gave a small pout at the last part, "I swear, I throw one kunai that skins your cheek and you never let it go.. its just how I make friends is all Naruto-kun."

Ino caught on how she tried to say his name seductively with the kun honorific at the end and glared at Anko. Ino cleared her throat, "Also if you want to be in our group then you stay away from MY Naruto-kun. Also, don't call him Naruto-kun, only I get to call him Naruto-kun!"

Anko started to laugh as he looked at the blond haired woman sitting next to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he looked at her then looked back at Anko as she spoke, "Well it appears that your girlfriend is really possessive of you Naruto. I think that means that she really does care for you though right?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head then kissed Ino on her cheek, "I like that my Ino-hime is so possessive of me. That makes me know that my love is returned in full."

Ino smiled at Naruto and grabbed his hand gently as Anko got up and left to meet everyone else. Naruto sat by the fire pit in the center of the camp and watched as Anko flirted with Killer B, _"God, the annoying children they could have would drive me insane."_

The thought of purple haired children trying to rap but failing terribly came into his mind and he shuttered. Naruto looked over at Ino who was leaning into him with her eyes closed, she had fallen asleep around 30 minutes ago. Naruto smiled as he looked at everyone and then said goodnight to them all as he gently lifted Ino up off of the ground and carried her into their home.

Meanwhile in Konohagakure a pink haired woman was sitting there shivering. She had lost her group, base and basically her will to live at this point. She blamed the two blonds for this then heard the sound of steps approaching her. Sakura pulled out a kunai as she got ready to kill the infected but stopped when she saw the red eyes and the man stepped into where the moonlight hit his face.

Sakuras eyes widened in surprise and happiness at the man and leapt up to try and hug him but he stopped her. The man looked at her and sighed, "You survived huh? Pity, I kind of wished you had died. Where is Naruto?"

Sakura looked at the man a little hurt from what he had said, "Naruto is with his group in the forest, they have a base there that they all stay at. I was suppose to join their group but didn't want to follow Narutos orders, I did what you would have done!"

The man shook his head no as he turned to leave her there, "You didn't do what I would have done because you looked so pathetic when I walked over here. I will leave you too die now while I go and look for Naruto, him and I have unfinished business."

Sakura looked at him and then had a devious thought, "WAIT! I know how you can torture Naruto if you really want too and I will take you too him, but I have conditions!"

The man stopped and turned to look at her and waited for her to elaborate on this, "One, I want you too keep me safe and two I want too be yours!"

The man shook his head, all this time and she still had yet to change, "I agree to only the first condition, take it or leave it."

Sakura thought about it and then agreed, "Fine, I agree.. the way you can torture him is through Ino Yamanaka. They are in love apparently and he has become very emotionally attached to her, knowing Naruto he will think she settled, especially if your back now. Profess your love for Ino, though we both know its a joke and you love me and it will torture him, then you can kill him. Now lets get going Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nodded as Sakura led him towards Narutos camp site and thought to himself, _"Damn Sakura is a cold hearted bitch for selling Naruto out so quickly and telling me how to torture the man."_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 15 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**NOTE: New Poll on my Profile that any of my active readers should vote on, I want to know what you all want.**

**HMV: Yeah Killer B survived, I decided before I started to story that he would survive because he is a character that is fun to control. There will also be the background couple of Killer B/Anko. I think that will be a fun couple to have in the background, though as we have seen the background couples really don't get all that much attention from me. I prefer to focus on the story line and NaruIno. You should enjoy this Chapter HMV, probably more then the others. I appreciate your continued support though man and I hope you enjoy the rest of Survivors as well as whatever story gets voted to be the next one.**

**ShikaIno1: Yeah Sasuke was brought into the story for the sole purpose of a major fight scene. I wasn't sure if I was going to bring him in or not so I put up a poll and it was voted 6 to 2 that I bring him in. So he is in now, I am glad that you are still enjoying the story though ShikaIno, hope you enjoy the rest of it and the stories to come.**

**Fireboltdx: There was never any plan for rape, I am just not into that kinda stuff you know. No problem about telling you who was on the 4th Floor, I told you a couple of Chapters ago that I was going to tell you all later on and I meant it haha. As I told ShikaIno, Sasuke was brought in for the sole purpose of a fight scene, he wouldn't join Narutos group and I don't want to focus on two different groups and so on. Glad that you are enjoying my work and thanks for the compliment saying that it is amazing. Anyways, ****I hope that you continue to support the story and future stories to come.**

**No169: The reason as to why Anko didn't approach them will be addressed later, I have a reason but I am waiting to talk about it since it didn't really fit with the other Chapters all that well in my mind. Still bouncing the idea of Gai around in my head, currently I am leaning towards him appearing towards the end of the story, the last Survivor type thing. Sorry I am putting this in your review response but whoever asked for Hinabi that is going to be a no go, I thought about it and if Hinata and Neji were turned then she would have been as well. I try to update daily, though with Black Ops II coming out tomorrow I am not 100% sure I will be able to keep my daily updates going haha, but I will try. Regardless, I hope that you continue to support the story and future stories to come.**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper: So.. I am not sure if you meant to say that it wasn't a good Chapter or was a good Chapter.. I am thinking that you meant to say that it was a good Chapter so if that is the case then thank you for voicing that you liked the Chapter, I appreciate when my readers say that. If you didn't like the Chapter, sorry that you didn't like the Chapter I suppose. Anyways, I hope you continue to support the story with whichever way your comment was meant. **

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 15 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: I know I already said this but wanted to address it again but more in depth. I have a new poll up that will remain open until after Survivors is finished, it is for what story I will put up next. There are four options for you too chose from as well as a little description about the story as well. Thanks to those who have already voted and I hope the others who enjoy my writing vote as well. I can't decide since I have 15-20 stories started on my computer so I figured to chose some of the more interesting ones in my mind and let the readers decide. Let me know guys and gals!**

* * *

**Survivors**

_**Chapter 15: Unfinished Business**_

Sakura brought Sasuke straight too where Naruto and his group were staying. Sasuke half expected her to try and trick him with how easily she agreed to help him betray their old teammate. When they arrived at an elevated piece of the earth he knew she didn't trick him. Sasuke looked at Sakura, "You betray him this easily huh? You really are pathetic. NARUTO!"

Naruto was laying next to Ino in their bed when he heard his name screamed by a familiar but lost voice. Naruto shot up in the bed and quickly grabbed his sword before rushing out the door leaving a stunned Ino wondering just what the hell was going on. Ino rubbed her eyes as she followed after her boyfriend at a much slower pace.

Ino saw that Naruto was standing on the edge of the piece of land that was their new home and had a serious look. She quickly went and stood next to Naruto and her eyes widened as she saw Sakura and Sasuke standing there. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who nodded at him, "I am here too take Ino with me, I have to protect the woman I love."

Naruto and Ino both looked at each other then back at Sasuke before Ino spoke up, "Are you seriously trying to pull a divide and conquer routine on us?"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and sighed, "Way to go you stupid bitch.. you said that he would fall for that."

Sakura shrugged and then Sasuke looked back up at them, "Just one question before I kill Naruto and we finish what we started all those years ago alright?"

Naruto put his hand on his katana handle and nodded at Sasuke, "I want to know why Ino chose you too settle with, I mean she could have had anyone before this. There must have been better people left alive too pick then Naruto."

Naruto looked over at Ino who smiled as she grabbed Narutos hand, "There wasn't a better choice then Naruto-kun before all this happened, the way he protects me and keeps me happy now just makes him that much better."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "I will be back Ino-hime, I need to go and make the Uchiha Clan extinct. Watch Sakura, we already know that she isn't someone that can be trusted."

Ino nodded and watched as Naruto leapt down by Sasuke as they ran into and open area to finish their battle. Killer B, Anko, Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru had all awoken from the commotion and came out by Ino too see Sakura. Gaara heard the sound of steel clashing and looked too see Naruto and Sasuke fighting in an open field.

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other both drawing their blades and smashing them into each other making sparks fly. As they broke apart both getting their swords in a defensive position Naruto closed his eyes and activated his sage mode. It was risky but he should be able to fight Sasuke this way and not have to look at him, wear him down a little then use the trick Gai told him about fighting a Sharingan user.

Naruto sensed Sasuke making his move since he was under the impression that Naruto couldn't see him and then swung his sword. The swing was aimed to behead Naruto but at the last moment Naruto blocked it with his blade. Naruto sensed Sasuke was up in the air and formed a rasengan in his hand and charged at Sasuke and leapt up into the air after him.

Sasuke realized that Naruto was using something that he had seen before from Kabuto, Sage mode. Sasuke formed a shadow clone quickly and used the shadow clone as a jumping point. Sasuke put his feet on the clone and back flipped away from Naruto and his rasengan. Narutos rasengan connected with the clone making it disperse as Naruto landed on the ground.

Naruto made an annoyed sound and opened his eyes and looked at Sasukes feet so he could keep a better track of Sasuke. Naruto sensed that Ino, Shikamaru and Gaara were on their way too the battlefield between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto looked over at the three of them and put his hand up, "This is between Sasuke and I, do not interfere."

They looked at Naruto as he looked back at Sasukes feet as Sasuke flashed through hand signs. Naruto looked up to his hands and recognized the last couple of hand signs. Sasuke held his hand out and lighting chakra started to form in his hand as Sasuke smirked. Naruto felt his right shoulder tightening, remembering how it felt when Sasuke tried to kill him with a chidori all those years ago. Sasuke noticed his shoulder twitch as well, he didn't miss much with the Sharingan, "Remember how it feels when my Chidori goes through your body Naruto?"

Naruto said nothing and then Killer B landed by Naruto, "Yo fox-man, use these too even the battle."

Naruto grabbed a pair of glasses like Killer B wore and put them on making him smile, "This battle just got a lot easier for me since you don't have such an advantage with your Sharingan anymore."

Sasuke knew that Naruto was insulting him, "Why don't you just say the insult straight out you dobe."

Naruto smirked as put put his blade back in its sheath, "I am saying that you are a cocky, arrogant little bastard who relies heavily on his Kekkei Genkai!"

Sasuke got into an attack position and charged at Naruto. Naruto stood there waiting for the right moment, he had trained with Kakashi for this moment, he knew he could do this. Sasuke went for Narutos heart again as he expected. Naruto moved back at the last possible moment, right when Sasuke believed that he had Naruto right where he wanted.

Naruto grabbed the forearm of Sasuke as well as his shoulder and sent Sasukes own chidori plunging into his chest. Naruto pushed the chidori in deeper as Sasukes eyes went wide and coughed up blood, "How does it feel asshole?"

Naruto held out his hand and formed another rasengan, smirking at his one time friend, "You die today Uchiha, I wish I could have saved our friendship all those years ago.. but after trying to take my Ino-hime from me, I really could care less about you anymore."

Naruto slammed the rasengan into Sasukes stomach, making him cough up more blood. Sasuke was sent flying back into the tree line and Naruto grabbed a kunai with a paper bomb attached out of his pouch and sent it after him. All that was heard was the explosion as Naruto walked over too the fragments of Sasuke that were left in the trees.

Naruto exited from the forest and walked over to Ino who was smiling at him. Naruto removed Killer B's extra glasses, without them he wouldn't have been able to use his chidori counter tactic. Naruto handed the glasses back to Killer B then turned his attention back to Ino, "I told you I would be back Ino-hime, you couldn't wait for me huh?"

Ino smiled as she pulled him into a kiss, when they broke she looked his dead in his eye, "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, "I know that you do Ino-hime, I love you too. How about we go home now huh?"

Ino just nodded her head at him and the entire group that had come to watch or try too assist in the battle went back to their base to see a captured Sakura. Anko had her tied up with snakes as she sat in the middle of their camp. When she saw that Naruto was still alive she knew it meant that Sasuke was dead, "I brought Sasuke for you too kill Naruto, can I join the group now?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, "You brought him here for me to kill huh? I doubt that, I think you brought him here too kill me but are just trying to salvage a situation. No you can not join the group, personally I think we should kill you and get it over with but others have issues with that idea. I will let them decide what we are going to do with you this time."

Naruto looked over at Ino who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their home too go and lay down again. Naruto smirked as he was dragged by his girlfriend into their home again, "Your so forward Ino-hime, have I ever told you that."

Ino smiled as she looked at him, the comment still made her blush a little bit, "Yeah you have Naruto-kun, now lets go and get some sleep."

Naruto smiled as he walked to their bedroom and they laid down on Inos old bed. Naruto wasn't the biggest fan of sleeping with the purple sheets but he figured it was better then a sleeping bag on the floor. Ino cuddled into his chest as she laid there and he put his arm around her, "Goodnight Ino-hime."

Ino smiled as she quickly kissed his chest then looked up at him too get one last kiss for the night. She made sure that it was passionate and deep, tongues playing with each other. When they broke, panting from lack of air, she smiled at him, "Goodnight Naruto-kun, I love you."

Naruto smiled as he held her close as she got comfortable on his chest again, "I love you more Ino-hime."

When the blond couple woke up the next day they saw everyone was gathered at the center of the camp site debating on what to do with Sakura. Shikamaru was still firm in saying that they shouldn't become the savages in this world, but Kiba and Gaara gained leverage.

Anko, as they all knew, bordered on psychotic so she didn't want to let Sakura live knowing where the group was. Iruka, Shizune, Killer B and Yamato all now sided with them as well since she led Sasuke here to try and kill Naruto. The others didn't seem to care either way, sure they didn't want Sakura to led someone else here to try and kill one of their members but they understood where Shikamaru was coming from.

Shikamaru saw that it was a hopeless battle at this point, he was the only one that was a firm believer in keeping her alive. Shikamaru sighed and walked away while speaking, "Fine but I won't be the one that kills her, someone else needs to do it."

Naruto stepped forward to do it but Ino quickly grabbed his shirt and tugged him back pulling out the tanto that Naruto had given her. Ino got in front of Sakura who looked up at her, "Your really going to kill me Ino-pig, why?"

Ino growled at the old nickname, "Someone in your position should show more respect. For one, you piss me off way to much. Two, you continue to call me Ino-pig when I call you just Sakura now. Three and the most important one too me, you led someone here to try and kill my boyfriend!"

Ino back handed Sakura quickly making her head whip to the side. Sakura started to laugh as she looked back at Ino, "Your going to kill me for him? Thats pathetic."

Ino lifted her hand up and slapped Sakura again, this time much harder. Ino glared daggers at the pink haired woman, "You need to stop bad mouthing my man in front of me bitch!"

Sakura glared right back at her, Naruto felt this could get out of control but there was no way in hell he was getting anywhere near that conflict. Ino put the tanto right in front of Sakuras face, "You see this blade, I am going to kill you with it. Its a bit poetic that I will kill you with something that Naruto gave me don't you think?"

Sakura just continued to glare at Ino as she stood there still, "I want you too apologize to Naruto-kun before I kill you Sakura."

Sakura again started to laugh, Naruto even thought that demand was a bit ridiculous since they knew she wouldn't do it. Ino stood there waiting and saw that Sakura had no intention of saying it and cut her on the cheek with the tanto making her wince in pain, "Say it bitch."

Sakura looked at Ino and smiled, "I will apologize to Naruto if you convince him to let me live and stay here."

Ino looked over at Naruto then back at Sakura and smiled at her. Sakura took that as a yes and spoke in a sincere tone, "I am sorry for everything that I ever did too you Naruto."

Ino smiled and nodded her head at Sakura, "That was really good Sakura, it almost sounded like you meant it too."

Ino lifted the tanto to get ready to deliver the blow to end Sakuras life and her eyes widened, "What are you doing Ino, you said you would let me live!"

Ino smirked at her, "I never said that, I never agreed to that condition.. all I did was smile and you took it as me saying yes. You are still going to die right now!"

Ino swung the blade and it sliced clean through her neck killing the pink nuisance that they had been having to deal with. Sakuras dead corpse fell over and Kiba picked it up and took it deep into the forest as bait for infected people. Ino sheathed her blade and came back over to Naruto, "Wow Ino-hime, remind me not to get on your bad side."

Ino smirked at him and pulled him into a quick kiss before getting ready to do her duties for the day, "You would be smart to remember it on your own Uzumaki.. I will see you later after I finish my duties today, I want you too rest after your battle last night."

Naruto went to protest but she rose her eyebrow at him, as if she was begging him to argue with her. Naruto sighed as he hung his head a little, "Yes Ino-hime.."

Ino smiled as she was again victorious, "Good boy Naruto-kun.. I will come and check on you in a couple of hours okay. Try to get some rest, tonight is one of our private nights."

Naruto smirked at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss before releasing her to go and do what she had to do for the day and he went to lay down. He didn't admit it but he was tired after the battle with Sasuke and a couple extra hours of sleep would be nice since there wouldn't be too much sleeping that night for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 15 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**NOTE: New Poll on my Profile that any of my active readers should vote on, I want to know what you all want.**

**HMV: Yes Sakura is dead finally, I thought that she had served her purposes that I wanted her for in the story and I thought who better then Ino too kill her. Liked the Homer Simpson quote. 6 More Chapters left HMV, hopefully you will enjoy the end of the story. Expect the climax to start building at Chapters 18/19.**

**Robtank: Sasuke is a pushover without the Sharingan compared to Naruto. I mean lets seriously compare them, Naruto beat the 6 paths of Pain because he trained to use Sage mode. Naruto trained to use the Kyuubi Chakra when he needs too and now has a partnership with Kurama. Naruto has a much larger chakra reserve the Sasuke does even without the Kyuubi chakra. In the anime/manga Kakashi said he estimated Narutos to be 100 times larger then his own. Basically, Naruto kicks ass because he works hard to be able to do that. Now onto Sasuke, he heavily relies on Chidori and Sharingan. Take his battle with Killer B, that he was getting his ass kicked in by the way until his team stepped it, all Chidori and Sharingan. Its all he ever does. Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori so Naruto could effectively learn a counter measure for it from Kakashi as long as he can neutralize the Sharingan. I think that my comparison accurately forms the picture of what I am trying to illustrate, in my mind Sasuke is a pushover. **

**As for your comment about Killer B, of course he has a extra pair of shades. I can see that happening in the manga or anime. His pair gets broken and he starts to freak out until he pulls out another one, that is just his character it seems like haha. P.S. my comparison isn't meant to be rude or anything so I hope you don't take it that way. It is just describing how they are in my mind and so on.**

**ShikaIno1: Yes, Sakura is dead. As I said with HMV, she served all the purposes that I wanted her too. I think that most didn't care for her in this story anyways though because of how big of a bitch I made her haha.**

**War God: Umm.. thanks? I think? I really don't know how to respond to that since I don't know what you mean by it.**

**No169: Yeah, a lot of people are happy that she is finally dead haha. Yeah, I am not going to bring anyone in until I start building for the climax, that is something I know for certain. But I will consider bringing him in as a survivor, I already know how I will do it if I decide too. **

**I don't worry about the updates all that much, I just like too keep to my schedule that I have planned out for myself you know. I might take a couple days of a break between Survivors and the next story like I did between Blue Eyed Lovers and Survivors. Not really sure, but just to have that couple days of relaxation and time off. I like when the readers ask the questions, comments and all that. It makes it so I know they are interested and reading the story. I think it is the least that I can do too respond to all of their reviews for them. I know some authors do it and some authors don't but I think its a way to show the readers their opinions matter and so on.**

**Thanks for supporting and continuing to support the story, if you haven't voted already you should if you plan to read the next story as well. As I said I am leaving it up to the readers what story I am going with next.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 15 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: I know I already said this but wanted to address it again but more in depth. I have a new poll up that will remain open until after Survivors is finished, it is for what story I will put up next. There are four options for you too chose from as well as a little description about the story as well. Thanks to those who have already voted and I hope the others who enjoy my writing vote as well. I can't decide since I have 15-20 stories started on my computer so I figured to chose some of the more interesting ones in my mind and let the readers decide. Let me know guys and gals!**

******Current Poll Leader: Legend of the Namikazes by 1 Vote.**

* * *

_******Survivors**_

_**Chapter 16: Reveal**_

_Lemon Chapter_

_(Line Break will indicate where the Lemon ENDS, meaning its at the start.)_

Naruto instantly fell asleep but was awoken by the familiar feeling of Inos lips on his. Naruto opened his eyes to see his blond beauty leaning over him. When she broke from the kiss she smiled at him, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I couldn't resist."

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss as she climbed on top of him. Naruto broke the kiss with a large smile, "I couldn't resist either Ino-hime."

Ino smiled as she ran her hand on his chest, "How was your nap Naruto-kun?"

Naruto leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips while smiling at her, "It was great, I feel really rested for later."

Naruto wagged his eyebrows at the last part making Ino have a small blush. She loved and hated that he could make her blush so much. She loved it because no one else was able to do it but Naruto, she hated it because it gave him momentary control. Ino rested her head on the pillows next to Naruto as she slid off of his body, "What if I don't want too do anything tonight hmm Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Then I will just have to hold you close all night."

Ino smiled at his answer and kissed him on his cheek, "That was a good answer Uzumaki, I may just have to reward you tonight."

Naruto smirked as he pulled her close and held onto her. He truly cherished holding onto Ino in such a way, it made him feel safe. Naruto wasn't scared of the infected, he wasn't scared of other shinobi but he was scared of losing her. Holding her this close to him made it so he knew that she would always be with him just like she promised.

Ino closed her eyes slowly then without realizing it she was out. Her eyes slowly opened and their bedroom was dark but she could feel the heat he radiated still. She realized that she had fallen asleep and looked up at Naruto who had his eyes closed. She smiled a little but her smile faded quickly, _"Looks like we aren't going to be fooling around tonight.."_

Naruto may have had his eyes closed but it didn't mean that he was asleep. He sensed something was wrong with her, he had learned the feel of her vibes quickly while together, "Whats wrong Ino-hime?"

Ino looked up at Naruto whose eyes were still closed and she kissed him on his chest, "I thought you were asleep Naruto-kun."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her, "No I have been awake since you woke me up a few hours ago."

Ino looked at him, "So what you just laid there watching me sleep? Thats a bit creepy Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled as he rolled her onto her back and pinned her arms above her and leaned down like he was going to kiss her. He kept his lips hovering above hers, just out of reach for her, "What are you going to do about it Yamanaka."

Ino smiled, she loved a challenge though she never had much of a challenge with Naruto. Something that she found to be nice, as long as it wasn't too over the top he usually wouldn't voice a complaint. His face and eyes on the other hand screamed his complaints too her. She knew he just held in his complaints to avoid an argument, she appreciated that.

Ino moved her feet so that they were on Narutos thighs and pushed making his lower body come crashing down. Inos lips caught his in a kiss and she smiled in their kiss. When they broke Ino smirked victoriously at Naruto, "That."

Naruto smiled as he released her hands and ran his down her sides the her hips as their lips again attack one another. Naruto felt her rub her hips against him as they kissed and he smiled as they broke, "You seem anxious Ino-hime."

Ino nodded her head at him, she didn't know what it was but she needed him more then ever right now. Naruto quickly obliged by helping her out of her shirt and bra while she slipped out of her skirt. Her hands then quickly attacked his belt buckle. She slipped his pants and boxers off at the same time leaving Ino to be the only one with a piece of clothing left.

Naruto smiled at her and his hand invaded her panties and slipped a finger inside of her as she let out a small moan. Naruto quickly went to work, they were more then familiar with each others bodies at this point so he knew exactly what to do too bring her to satisfaction, though he preferred to torture her a little. Ino grinded on his hand, she knew he was doing this to drive her crazy with lust like he always did.

He would quickly make her feel extra horny by rubbing his finger against her g-spot and playing with her clit. Then he would slow down his movements almost to a halt. Slowly rubbing her walls inside to torture her, the thing was that it worked. By the time he would bring her too her first orgasm she would be filled with the desire to jump his bones right then and there.

It never went that way, she thought that was why he enjoyed it so much. He would bring her to orgasm with his fingers then he would eat her out. Sometimes she would give him a blow job after that and then he would give her what she would be practically dying for at that point. Ino then realized that he always went down on her but she didn't always do it for him but he never said anything about it.

She tried to push it out of her mind for the moment as the pressure was slowly building, making her know that her first orgasm was close. The thought kept on coming back though, "Mm.. Naruto-kun.. I have.. oh god.. a question.. mm!"

Naruto looked at her as he continued to play with her and slowly sped up his fingers to prompt her orgasm to come. He was getting too hard for him to continue his torture of her. Ino grinded her hips on his hand and came to her first release of the night and smiled at him, "How come.. you never.. try to persuade.. me too give you.. a blow job?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, he thought it was odd timing for something like that but whatever. He just flashed her his smile and gave her a quick kiss, "I figure if you want too do it then you will, if not then you didn't want too."

Ino smiled at him and he slid down her body and kissed her soaked panties, "Now its time to reward you for being a good girl in your torture Ino-hime."

Ino smiled as she felt her panties being stripped away from her slowly and then felt his tongue run up her wet folds. Just that sent a shiver up her spine, she loved this part. It wasn't her favorite part because that was when they were actually making love but she did love this part too.

Naruto then slipped his tongue into her and started to rub in on all of her walls then against her g-spot. Her back arched and she moaned his name loudly as he grabbed her thighs so she didn't squish his head. Naruto continued at his work for a couple of minutes making her orgasm again but he didn't stop like he usually did. This time he started to channel his chakra and licked her g-spot when she was at her most sensitive.

Inos back arched greatly and she let out a loud moan as she quickly orgasmed again. Naruto quickly licked up her juices and then kissed up her body to give her a passionate kiss. Naruto positioned himself to enter her but she pushed him onto his back and slid down his body, "Tonight I am going to pleasure you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as she grabbed his member and gently started to stroke him. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back as her pace increased a little. Ino smiled as she lowered her head to his member and gave him a small lick on his head.

Naruto had a small jump from the contact he wasn't yet expecting making her smile with another victorious smile. He wrapped her lips around the head and slowly lowered her head down, taking a quarter of him into her mouth. She brought her head back up and then lowered it back down, bobbing up and down taking more each time.

It never took long for Naruto too cum when she gave him a blow job. He quickly put his hand on the back on her head as her head went up and down then moaned, "Ino-hime.. I am.. going to cum."

Ino picked up her pace and then swallowed all of the load that Naruto let out into her mouth. Ino sucked up his dick to clean off any semen that would have been left and his dick popped out of her mouth. Naruto smiled at her as she came and laid next to him, "You didn't do that because of earlier did you?"

Ino smiled and shook her head no, "I just wanted to pleasure you Naruto-kun, now come and return the favor."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head as he climbed on top of her and positioned himself before slowly entering her. Their pace quickened rapidly as the moaned each others names. Naruto leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck making her moan louder. Ino wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her.

Just as it always did, that feeling of pure bliss and the feeling that everything was perfect returned for them both. Nothing else mattered around them when they made love and they loved that feeling. Naruto continued too pump into her as she bucked her hips to met everyone of his thrusts. She felt her pressure building and then released another orgasm.

Naruto smiled as he kept on pumping into her, now that she orgasmed she was going to start to moan even louder. She would be extremely sensitive again and would prompt her into more orgasms. Naruto quickened his pace and started to go deeper into her. Inos eyes rolled back and her nails dug into Narutos back leaving cuts that would be healed by morning.

Naruto felt her tighten and release two more times before he felt his own release coming. He reached down and pinched her clit and sent chakra spikes as he always did. She had told him how she loved when he did that so he always made sure too do it. His pace went too its top speed and Ino was no longer able to even make a moaning sound. Then Naruto and her both came to their final release of the evening as Naruto collapsed next to her. Ino cuddled into his chest and kissed it then him one last time before they both said goodnight and fell asleep.

* * *

Ino woke up the next afternoon too see that Naruto had left already. He was suppose to go on a mission into the village with her but he must have wanted to let her sleep. Ino got out of bed and got dressed before walking out of her home and joining the others that were there in the middle of camp. Temari was there and Temari always wanted the details of her nights with Naruto.

Naruto was currently in the village with Shikamaru and Kiba, who was filling in for Ino. Kiba looked around and saw that there were no infected, "Why am I here again, I thought Ino was suppose to always go with Naruto?"

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Kiba, "I wore her out last night so you are a fill in. We are looking for Nara and Yamanaka members so keep your eyes open."

Kiba nodded and they all searched for a couple of hours and then they finally had some luck. After months of searching there was a Nara clan member. Shikamaru sat on a rooftop too observe and analyze. Kiba was on another rooftop to provide back up if it became necessary as Naruto approached the Nara.

The infected Nara clan member made a groaning sound as it turned towards Naruto, _"Just like all the other infected Clans it can see me."_

Naruto drew his sword and got ready and went to charge at the Nara but he couldn't move his body. Naruto looked down to see himself caught in the shadow of the Nara. Naruto looked up in shock, "Thats not possible, how is it using a ninjutsu!"

Shikamaru and Kiba both had wide eyes and Kiba threw a kuani into the side of the Naras head making it so Naruto was released. When the shadow released Naruto he looked at the infected Nara as Shikamaru joined him.

Shikamaru had a worried look on his face, "That is troublesome news, that means that Naras can easily turn or kill one of us if we are caught alone."

Naruto nodded his head at Shikamaru as they looked around too see that Naruto blurting out in surprise had attracted a crowd. Naruto drew his blade and made some shadow clones and went to work with slicing through their necks as Shikamaru and Kiba jumped up onto the roofs too provide support from above.

There was about 25 infected that they took care of in about 2 minutes. Naruto had to admit that their time living in this world had made them all experts at silently taking down an enemy. They didn't even need to use their ninjutsu on the infected and could preserve their chakra reserves. Naruto and the group returned to the camp where he was greeted by a partially upset Ino.

Naruto gave her a sheepish smile, he knew why he was in trouble before she even spoke. Naruto walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Ino-hime, sorry that I went without you but you seemed tired and looked too gorgeous to wake up."

Ino bit her lower lip as she looked at him and blushed from his explanation, "Well.. um.. damn you Uzumaki you made me lose my anger!"

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "I am terribly sorry about that too, you know I love being yelled at by you."

Naruto gave her a sarcastic smile as they looked at each other. Ino groaned as she pushed him away from her and turned, "Ugh.. I just had to fall in love with an idiot."

Naruto sighed as she said her favorite insult for him, truthfully he hated when she said it. He had asked her not too say it but she seemed to enjoy it far too much. She meant it in a teasing manner and he knew that but still, it stung a bit. Naruto kissed her on the cheek as he walked by, "Sorry Ino-hime, come on he have new information that everyone needs to hear."

Ino looked at him as he walked past her, she swore at herself mentally, _"Stupid idiot girl, you know he doesn't like when you say that!"_

Ino grabbed his hand to make him stop, "Naruto-kun, I didn't mean it, it just slipped out I swear.. I know you don't like when I say that so I try to stop."

Naruto gave her a small smile and a quick peck on the lips, "Its fine Ino-hime, I know that your not trying to hurt me by saying that."

Ino looked at him as he went to continue walking with her but she didn't budge, "No its not okay Naruto-kun, you act like it doesn't hurt you but I know that it does.."

Naruto sighed as he put his hand on her cheek and looked her dead in the eyes. He gave her a smile, "Its fine Ino-hime, like I said I know your not trying to hurt me. Now come on there is new information that everyone needs to know, that includes you my dear."

Ino groaned as he pulled her along, she lost a argument, she never lost an argument. Naruto sat down with an empty chair next to him for Ino too sit in but she decided that Narutos lap was more comfortable. Shikamaru was leading the explanation this time since it was his clan, he felt he should be the one to discuss it.

Shikamaru looked around at the members of their group, "Well we found a Nara. I think we should go over what the other clans do for some of our newer members though. The Inuzukas are quick, agile and have extremely good sense of smell, sight and hearing. The Akimichis are large and extremely powerful with a boosted sense of smell. The Hyugas are likely too see our Chakra networks, they were able to follow Narutos movements through a wall perfectly. The Naras are the most dangerous we have encountered so far, they still have the ability to use the Shadow Possession Justu. This means that everyone HAS to be in a group when you leave the camp. If you get caught by a Nara then it is all over for you."

They all looked around at each other and Naruto nodded as he spoke up, "Also just like with the other infected clans the Naras are able too see you. Normal infected throw up the toxic bile that can melt objects but they can't see us, they are based purely on hearing."

Everyone nodded and they dismissed those who wanted to leave. Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto and Yamato were the only ones left, "Now we only need to figure out what the Yamanaka Clan can do.."

Naruto nodded at Yamato as he held Ino close to him as he looked at her, "We will figure it out sooner or later. With finally finding a Nara maybe we will find a Yamanaka some time soon."

They all nodded and left with Naruto sitting there with Ino still on his lap. Naruto was deep in thought, wondering what the Yamanaka were able to do. Ino had a good guess though, "I think I know what the Yamanakas might be able to do."

Naruto looked over at her with a eyebrow rising as she elaborated, "Well my clans jutsus have always been mind based so what if its something like that? I mean, the other clans all followed what they are known for as well right, so it wouldn't be hard to assume that a Yamanaka was along the same lines."

Naruto nodded his head at her as he leaned back in the chair, "Its a good guess, probably pretty accurate as well but we won't be positive until we find one."

Ino sighed and leaned back into Naruto with a smile. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey Ino-hime.. do you think we would have ended up together without all of this?"

Ino slowly opened her eyes and looked over at him with a smile and nodded her head. Naruto smiled back at her, "I think so Naruto-kun, I liked you before all of this so eventually I would have confronted you about it."

Naruto smiled as he held onto her, "And I would have thought you were drunk or thought you were trying to talk to someone else."

Ino smiled and got more comfortable as they sat there for a couple more minutes before going to do other things around the camp.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 17 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**NOTE: New Poll on my Profile that any of my active readers should vote on, I want to know what you all want.**

**HMV: Yeah, I had them all planned out before you brought up that point and it is like a smoker in a way. Before you think so the Yamanakas will not be like the Jockeys. Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the other Chapters until the story eventually ends and then hope you support the next one. The end it coming, about 5 more Chapters until Survivors comes to an end, I already know how I will end the story so hopefully you will all enjoy the story.**

**No169: I think that the idea that I have for what the Yamanaka clan can do is interesting. I don't want to answer the question about Inos parents right here as it plays into the climaxes in the story. If you really want to know then ask me in a PM and I will tell you there so we don't spoil it for everyone else. I know that some people don't like that I do these reviewer responses and skip it but some do read them and I don't want to ruin it for them. So as I said, if you really want to know then you can ask me in a PM and I will tell you there.**

**War God: I had a feeling that was what you were meaning but I wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was. So I wasn't sure how to really respond too your review. Anyways, I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. I hope I 'retain your favor' as you put it haha. Anyways, enjoy the next Chapter of Survivors.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 17 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: I know I already said this but wanted to address it again but more in depth. I have a new poll up that will remain open until after Survivors is finished, it is for what story I will put up next. There are four options for you too chose from as well as a little description about the story as well. Thanks to those who have already voted and I hope the others who enjoy my writing vote as well. I can't decide since I have 15-20 stories started on my computer so I figured to chose some of the more interesting ones in my mind and let the readers decide. Let me know guys and gals!**

******Current Poll Leader: Legend of the Namikazes by 2 Votes.**

* * *

_**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 17: Hope and Nightmares**_

Another month passed with the group of survivors. There had been a lot more Nara sightings after they found the first one yet still no Yamanakas had been found. Naruto was leading 3 to 4 missions a week into the village to try and find a Yamanaka but they were always fruitless in the end. There was something troubling the women in the camp though that even Naruto was able to pick up on.

TenTen had been a lot more moody lately, making Naruto stay as far away as he possibly could. One time Naruto got too close and she screamed at him for about 5 minutes. The women were always helping her out and comforting her. Naruto couldn't figure out what was going on so he eventually confronted Ino. He did that cautiously though, "Um.. Ino-hime?"

Ino made an acknowledging sound to let him know she was listening. Naruto sat down at the table with her as she stitched together a piece of clothing Naruto ripped on a branch, "Um.. whats been going on with TenTen?"

Ino looked up from her work as she looked at him, "Why do you think something is going on Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well she is a lot more moody lately, at first I thought it was her time of the month but it kept on going so.. I am getting exhausted from trying to avoid her so I don't get yelled at again."

Ino sighed as she looked at him, TenTen didn't want anyone too know but Naruto should know since he decided who goes on what missions, except for Ino. Ino looked at him, "If I tell you then you can't tell anyone Naruto-kun, anyone do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head and Ino looked at him, "She is pregnant."

Naruto stared at Ino with a blank stare for a minute or so then snapped out of it, _"So she screamed at me because she is pregnant? I don't understand women.."_

Naruto looked at Ino then remembered the seal Ino had on her, "How come TenTen doesn't have one of the seal things like you Ino-hime?"

Ino smiled as she looked at Naruto, "My dad put that on me because of how I look, he was worried someone would overpower me and.. you know."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "As if someone could overpower you Ino-hime, your too feisty for someone to do that too."

Inos smile got a little wider then faded as she looked at her boyfriend, "Yeah, well those stronger people like you can overpower me if they want too."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, it seemed as if she had been a little worried about it herself. Naruto put his hand on hers, "I wouldn't have let that happen to you Ino-hime and if someone had done that I would have killed them myself."

Ino smiled at him again then winked at him, "Ha, only if I didn't get too him first Uzumaki, though I do appreciate the sentiment."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned across the table and caught her lips in a quick kiss. When they broke he smiled at her, "I would do anything for you Ino-hime, thank you for telling me.. does Kiba know?"

Ino shook her head no, Naruto was a bit disappointed that they hadn't informed Kiba yet. Naruto smiled at her, "You should try to persuade TenTen to tell Kiba, he deserves to know."

Ino nodded her head and Naruto came behind her too give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I have to go do a patrol so I will see you later okay Ino-hime?"

Ino nodded and went back to stitching his shirt together then looked at him as he was about to leave, "You rip another shirt your fixing it yourself Uzumaki!"

Naruto laughed as he looked back at her, "That or I could just walk around shirtless all the time."

Ino smiled at the idea then shook her head, "No your not doing that either! I don't want Anko and Temari staring at you!"

Naruto laughed as he walked over to her leaning down to kiss her but stopping just before, "Your so possessive Ino-hime, did you know that?"

Ino smirked at him and nodded her head as she leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Their kiss was a lot longer this time, she refused to let him leave just yet. When they broke from their kiss they smiled at each other, "I love you Ino-hime."

Inos smile got wider and kissed him on the cheek, "Your such a kiss ass Naruto-kun, but I love you too."

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he left for his patrol. It was a typical patrol, a decent amount of infected activity within the forest, nothing to serious though. There was a group of Inuzuka moving together that Naruto observed, _"They are acting more and more animals as more time passes by."_

Naruto wiped them out quickly, he had used the wind to his favor to stay downwind from them. Naruto threw a kunai up into the heart of the group with a paper bomb attached. Naruto returned to camp too see Kiba standing by the water with a far off look in his eye. Naruto walked up to him, "Hey Kiba, whats up?"

Kiba snapped out of it and looked over at Naruto, "TenTen just told me that she is pregnant.."

Naruto figured that was what it was, Ino must have talked to TenTen when she finished fixing Narutos shirt. Unfortunately he had ripped his shirt again so she would probably be a little irritated with him, "Ah.. yeah I already knew.. I found out before my patrol when I asked Ino-hime about TenTens recent behavior."

Kiba sighed as he looked back at the stars, "I don't know if I am ready from something like that, much less bringing a child into.. this."

Naruto looked at Kiba and patted him on the shoulder, "Isn't everything we have been doing justified by the fact TenTen is pregnant? It means that even through all of this that we will continue on. No matter how terrible this world gets we are able to still survive as a species."

Kiba looked over at Naruto, "Why couldn't it be you and Ino that got pregnant, you would be a good dad.. I don't think I am ready for that kind of responsibility yet."

Naruto smiled at his friend, "Ino-hime has a seal on her that prevents her from getting pregnant unless she breaks it, besides I don't know if I would be ready for that."

Kiba looked at the stars again, "Please.. you would be a great dad Naruto, Ino would be a scary mother so that is probably good. I wonder why Ino had a seal on her though.."

Naruto knew but he wasn't going to divulge the information, that was something he thought was private. Ino had seemed really serious about it so he didn't want to just say what it was. Naruto shrugged as he patted Kiba on the shoulder, "It smells like dinner is almost done Kiba so why don't we go have dinner with everyone. Then you and TenTen should go and talk to each other privately too see what happens now between you two."

Kiba nodded and they walked over to everyone else. Naruto sat down leaning against a log and Ino leaned back into him as they ate the soup. Kiba sat next to TenTen and they were having light conversations until they eventually went to their home. Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he leaned against the log and then Ino poked his chest through the hole in his shirt, "Whats this Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled without opening his eyes, "Its a new fashion statement, I am surprised you don't know about it Ino-hime."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly too look at her, she had an annoyed look on her face. Ino let out a sigh, "I told you not to rip the shirt Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he pulled her closer to him, "I know Ino-hime, I didn't mean too.. I will fix the shirt don't worry."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah the last time I let you fix a shirt you ripped more of my shirt."

Naruto smiled a little, "Well maybe I did that on purpose so you had less clothing on Ino-hime."

Ino rose her eyebrow at him, "Oh really Uzumaki.. so your a pervert who ripped my clothing? Thats two strikes Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, "Whats my punishment if I get three strikes Ino-hime?"

Ino smiled deviously at him, that look in her eyes made Naruto worry. Ino put her hand on his cheek and brought him into a quick kiss, "Oh.. you don't want to know Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her, knowing her it was some kind of torture when they were making love. Naruto kissed her on the cheek before looking her dead in the eye, "I am sorry Ino-hime, can you forgive me?"

Ino smiled at him before kissing him gently on the lips, "I suppose I can Naruto-kun, but rip one more shirt.. and I mean one more.. and you will be punished."

Naruto looked at her as she rested her head on his chest, "Yes of course Ino-hime, I will do my best for you."

Ino smiled and nodded her head as she leaned into his chest some more. Narutos eyes slowly started to close as they got comfortable. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep until Ino woke him up about thirty minutes later telling him that they should go lay down.

Within a week everyone in camp knew that TenTen was pregnant. Everyone congratulated the two of them about the pregnancy though they both seemed unsure about the whole situation. Naruto was proud that Kiba seemed to be owning up to his responsibilities though. Naruto knew that he would, he was just that kind of guy and he always had been.

Naruto remembered how Kiba said that he wished that it was Naruto and Ino that had gotten pregnant. His gaze shifted from the brown haired couple to Ino as she helped TenTen as much as possible. The sight made him smile, he liked when Ino showed her more compassionate side instead of her more intimidating side like usual.

Naruto stopped leaning against the wall before going to lay down and take a nap for a couple of hours. He didn't enjoy his dream that he had though..

_Naruto walked into his home that he shared with Ino too see her sitting there looking at a cup of water. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the top of the head, "Hey Ino-hime, whats up?"_

_Ino continued to just stare at the cup,"Naruto, you need too sit down."_

_Naruto rose his eyebrow at her before setting his stuff down then sitting across from her. Ino had a look he had never seen on her face before which made him worry a bit. Ino took a drink out of the cup then fixed her gaze on him, "I'm pregnant."_

_Naruto looked at her with a stunned expression for a moment and then started to smile. He had always wanted to be in a family and then someday have a family. He figured that it was from the years of watching everyone else be happy from having a family while he didn't have one._

_Ino continued to just look at him and then shook her head no, "Don't smile Naruto."_

_Narutos smile slowly faded as he looked at her with a confused face, "I don't understand.. isn't this something we should be happy about Ino-hime?"_

_Ino shook her head no, "I don't want to have a child with you though Naruto. I am going to have Shizune get rid of it, I just thought you should know before I do."_

_Naruto stared at her with a blank face for a moment, "Ino-hime.. but our baby is something made by you and I.. why would you want too.. do that?"_

_He found he couldn't say that she was planning to kill their baby. Something about saying it felt wrong to him, "Because, I never planned to have a child with you Naruto.. I settled for you, why would I want a child with you."_

_Narutos eyes widened and he shook his head no, "But you said you didn't settle for me.. you said you liked me before all this.. you tell me that you love me all the time!"_

_Ino just looked at him, "I lied too you Naruto, I saw that you wanted me too say I didn't settle so that is what I told you. I did like you for a brief moment of time before all of this but it passed. As for me saying I love you, how could someone love you.. after all you are a monster."_

_Naruto started to tear up as he looked at her and reached for her hand but she pulled it away, "I am going to stay in the a different house from now on. I am having the procedure tonight, I just wanted you too know Naruto."_

_Ino stood and left, ignoring her pleas for her too stay and talk to him._

Narutos eyes shot open and he sat up in the bed panting and sweating with Ino looking at him with a worried expression. Naruto panted some more as he looked at her, "Naruto-kun whats wrong?"

Naruto shook his head to say nothing was wrong, "Just a nightmare Ino-hime.. just a nightmare."

Ino knew the look on his face, it was something that she hadn't seen for awhile but had enjoyed not seeing. Ino gently pushed him back on the bed and sat next to him, "What was your nightmare about Naruto-kun, I know that look so don't try and get out of it or lie to me."

Naruto looked at her and sighed then told her what happened in his dream. He told her every piece of it and didn't leave out a piece of it, he didn't see a point in lying to her about it. Ino looked at him as he finished, she gently put her hand on his cheek to rub his whisker marks, "Thats a stupid dream Naruto-kun, I wouldn't do that if we had a child. I didn't settle and I do love you. Understand Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded his head but his eyes still said something different. Ino groaned as she put her face right above his, "Don't you start with this Naruto-kun.. I love you, I want to be with you, I didn't settle for you and I am tired of you doubting it! Do you realize how that makes me feel!"

Naruto looked at her as she had a hurt look in her eyes, he never realized that it affected her so much. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the forehead, "I am sorry Ino-hime, I didn't know it hurt you that I did."

Ino rolled her eyes, he really was clueless at times, "How did you think I would feel that you doubt every personal thing I tell you?"

Naruto looked at her and sighed, "I guess I didn't think about how you would feel.. I'm sorry Ino-hime."

Ino looked at him and gave a sigh, he looked like he was upset at himself now. Ino smiled at him, "Its okay Naruto-kun do you know why?"

Naruto looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Because you love me?"

Ino shook her head no, "Well.. yes and no.. I do love you but also.. that was strike three Uzumaki!"

Narutos eyes widened and he tried to escape but it was pointless. Even when he got away she yelled at him to take it like a man and he whined but did in the end.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 18 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**NOTE: New Poll on my Profile that any of my active readers should vote on, I want to know what you all want. **

**Another thing you should all know Survivors will only be 20 Chapters, that means 2 more Chapters too go! The 19th will be when I start on the next story for whatever you all decide on! Hope you all enjoyed the story and continue to enjoy it!**

**Kurodragon99: Cool a new reviewer voiced his opinion. I am glad that you have enjoyed the story. I hope that you enjoy the last couple of Chapters, though this Chapter is a bit more laid back too explain what happened to everyone as well as setting up the climaxes of the story. Hope you enjoy it, if you haven't and want too then I suggest you vote on the poll in my profile. If you want to read my next story then you may be the one who decides what it is. It is actually a close race between 2 of the stories. Anyways, I hope that you continue to read, voice your questions/support and genuinely enjoy the story!**

**HMV: Well you get to see how much trouble they are at the end of this Chapter HMV. I know I had been saying that there was going to be 22 Chapters but I decided that I can wrap it all in 2 Chapters and doubling that would just be stretching information over extra chapters that could end with people getting a bit frustrated with that. Glad you liked the ending, I thought it was a good twist from a more dramatic and serious moment to a comedic twist in their relationship. **

**War God: I am glad that I have shown you the light War God. Though I highly doubt the actual Naruto story line will end with a NaruIno ending. Personally I dislike NaruHina and NaruSaku. Sakura is shallow and more focused on Sasuke then Naruto who has always been there for her. Plus she seems to really only show feelings like she would like him when she wants something from him. NaruHina is more tolerable in my mind but I wouldn't understand it, Hinata can't even talk to Naruto so I don't see how that would work. Either way, I will still hope for that long shot of NaruIno, there is a chance no matter how small right?**

**As for what Narutos punishment was it was sexual. Torturing him like she did the first time they made love. She also made it so that he wasn't allowed to torture her that night, pretty much she dominated him in bed. It was a punishment that wasn't really a punishment, torture but pleasurable torture if you understand what I am saying. I am glad that I gained more favor with you though haha.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 18 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: I know I already said this but wanted to address it again but more in depth. I have a new poll up that will remain open until after Survivors is finished, it is for what story I will put up next. There are four options for you too chose from as well as a little description about the story as well. Thanks to those who have already voted and I hope the others who enjoy my writing vote as well. I can't decide since I have 15-20 stories started on my computer so I figured to chose some of the more interesting ones in my mind and let the readers decide. Let me know guys and gals!**

******Current Poll Leader: Legend of the Namikazes by 1 Vote.**

* * *

**_Survivors_**

_**Chapter 18: Revelations**_

**__**_(This Chapter sets up the Climaxes for the last 2 Chapters as well as explains what everyone else went through. It isn't very story or NaruIno based until the end.)_

A couple weeks passed and everything was working great in Narutos mind. TenTen had become less moody which he thanked Kami for. The patrols and duties were done without him needing to tell them, the only thing he assigned were missions into the village. They had hit a big pay out last time they were in the village though, a whole grocery store that hadn't been touched.

After 3 hours and about 1,000 clones of Naruto they took all of the food that was there for themselves. They were stocked for longer then Shikamaru felt like figuring out, complaining it was troublesome. All in all, Naruto felt that their little community was growing stronger and stronger all the time. Naruto sat at the camp fire as everyone cooked and decided he wanted to know more about what they all experienced with the start of the breakout. Naruto looked at the group and smiled, "I think we have all grown closer, so I think we should talk about what we all experienced at the start of the breakout. Call it a bonding experience."

The group all looked at Naruto, most didn't seem to like the idea so Naruto sighed, "I will start alright.. when the breakout started I had just returned from a mission with Sai and Kiba. We told Kiba he could go home since he was tired from the mission, it was a S Ranked tracking mission. We just finished reporting in when we were walking out and saw some of the villagers attacking each other. Sai and I restrained a couple of them and then one bit Sai on his arm.. it took him about 3 minutes to die from the disease then he came back to life and attacked me. In the end Kakashi showed up saying that the only way to stop him was too kill him. At first I refused, Sai was my friend and all that but Kakashi said if I didn't then he might infect my friends who were alive."

Naruto sighed a little as he finished his story, "In the end I killed him, quick and clean.. that was when I got jumped by Choji who bit me on the arm. I ended up killing him as well while I waited to die and turn but it never happened. When about 10 minutes had passed I ran off to try and find all of you."

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Ino, he was happy that Shikamaru had found her. Though he wished he had been the one that found her too keep her safe. Ino then spoke up, "I was with Sakura when it all happened, we were shopping. The clerk was bitten and then we beat up on the man who had bitten her. Then we saw that the clerk turned and we quickly came to the conclusion that once bit it was all over for you. We quickly took to the rooftops and then Sakura separated from me too go find Tsunade-sama. That was when I ran into Shikamaru who was being circled by the infected and I saved him."

Naruto rose his eyebrow as he looked over at Shikamaru who sighed. He waved his hand as everyone started to ask him questions, "Yeah.. yeah, Ino saved me. I was trying to analyze more then I should have while on my own. After Ino saved me we went running on the rooftops for the same reason Naruto did, we were trying to find as many of our friends as we could. Eventually we ran into Kiba."

Everyone shifted their gaze over too Kiba who was yawning. TenTen nudged him and he sighed, "I didn't need to be saved like Shikamaru did... I had just finished putting... Akamaru had been.. he was infected.. I had too.. do something."

Naruto understood and so did everyone else and they knew it was hard for Kiba to talk about. Yamato then spoke up, "I was with Kakashi and the others at the front gate trying to do something about all of this. We were being quickly overpowered by the shouting of jutsus. Eventually Narutos clone found me and TenTen, we took cover and waited til morning too regroup with you all."

The attention shifted too TenTen who said practically the same thing as Yamato with roles reversed. Then the looked over at Anko as Ino spoke up, "I have been meaning too ask you, if you saw Naruto and I in the hospital why did you run from us?"

Anko scratched the back of her head, "Well.. the last group of survivors I had run into was Sakuras group. They weren't very kind, though I put them in their place by brute force a fight with two loud blonds in a hospital that infected were already in didn't seem like a good idea."

Ino rose her eyebrow, _"Did she just say that I am loud! HOW DARE SHE!"_

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder as if he knew what she was thinking. She looked up at him and he gave her a soft smile too calm her down. Ino nuzzled into his warmth as she calmed down and then they turned their attention over to Gaara and Temari.

Gaara spoke up for the two of them, "Sunagakure was hit softly at first, the infected would get lost in the desert. Over time the virus progressed in our village though. Unfortunately, I had sealed off the village in hopes of keeping the virus out. At the time it seemed as if it was the logical thing to do, even Temari had agreed with me. Evidently the virus had already made it in when the gates were locked and when I found out it was too late. Half of the population quickly had become infected including Kankuro and his advanced team of shinobi who were trying to contain the outbreak.."

The usually stoic Gaara had a sad look in his eyes, Naruto felt bad that his friend had lost his brother. Gaara sighed and went to continue but was cut off by Temari, "So.. when the population became down to nothing, we extracted all the survivors that we could. When that was done, Gaara used his chakra to kill all of the infected in the village with a Sand Burial Jutsu. Though the jutsu wiped him out for a couple of days, when he recovered we quickly set off towards Konohagakure too try and see if any of our friends in Konohagakure had survived. That was when we ran into Sakura who said Naruto and Shikamaru had died already. Then she said we had to raid another group of survivors for supplies and that was when we joined up with all of you."

The group then looked over at Iruka who had a sleeping Shizune leaning against him. Iruka looked around and smiled, "The first thing I did was make sure that the academy had been evacuated. Though, I doubt that it did very good in the end.. unfortunately. Regardless, the next thing that I did was look for Naruto starting at his apartment. I thought that maybe he went to Tsunade after that and I found her yelling at Shizune to leave. Tsunade ordered me too get Shizune out of there, so that is what I did. We took refuge in the Hokage Tower but every now and then we would accidentally make noise."

Shizune shifted around on his shoulder making him stop for a moment before looking back at the others in the group. He smiled as he continued, "The fact that we made a noise would attract one which attracted more and more. Eventually Naruto found us hiding in there and he had a clone lead us back here."

They all nodded and turned their attention too Killer B who was listening too everyone. He didn't really get a long with most of them too be honest. He only got along with Yamato, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Iruka, Shizune and Ino.

Killer B sighed as he decided to participate with the others, "Kumogakure was where the virus started. A member in one of our clans somehow got infected, the virus quickly spread. We tried to contain it but it was pointless in the end. As we have all experienced, their forces multiply quickly and they are stronger in numbers. The Raikage tried his best but.. it was the same as everywhere else in the end.."

Killer B had a more serious look on his face, Naruto figured that the Raikage had died in the outbreak. His brief interactions with the Raikage made him know he was a strong and stubborn type. He would risk his life to save his village, it was admirable really.

Killer B scratched his head, "The same as with Naruto I don't get infected, our tailed beasts make it so we don't. Its actually really convenient for us, plus it benefits the group greatly in the end. I fought in Kumogakure til everyone I knew was infected. I took care of them all personally, I couldn't leave them there with the risk of them infecting someone else. I wiped out most of Kumogakure with a tailed beast bomb, the most powerful attack that Naruto and I have at our disposal."

Ino looked at Naruto who nodded his head at her, he rarely used the tailed beast bomb though. It exhausted him and the Kyuubi when used frequently as well as level everything in sight so it was a last resort. Ino looked back over at Killer B as he continued.

Killer B then had a small smile, "When I was done there we set off to find the fox-man. Gyuki and I knew that we was too stubborn too let this kill him so we set off to find him. We found a couple of his clones in the forest and then they led us too all of you."

Naruto smiled and nodded as everyone in their group had explained at least a piece of what had happened. Though they might not realize it now, that would help them all bond more as a community. They would do things too make it so that they could protect one another from feeling that way again. Naruto gave a small smiled as he looked at everyone as they all said goodnight too one another then looked at Ino, "Are you ready too go to bed Ino-hime?"

Ino smiled, Naruto lifted her up off of the ground in his arms and he carried her too their home. Naruto laid her down gently on their bed as he laid down next too her and she quickly cuddled into him as he removed his shirt. She couldn't get enough of the warmth that he radiated off of him from Kyuubi. He was her own personal heater and she loved that, she was going to keep it that way forever.

The two quickly drifted off to sleep as they always did until they were awoken by a yelling sound from Iruka. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and went to get comfortable on the bed again until he heard Iruka yell again. Naruto sat up in the bed as Ino curled up into a ball to make up for the lack of warmth next to her. Naruto slipped out of the bed and exited the home too see what Iruka was looking at. Naruto quickly knew why he had raised an alert now.

Ino awoke from the lack of warmth that was next to her. She got dressed and walked out too see what everyone was doing awake. Her eyes widened as they saw thousands of infected coming towards their camp site. Naruto didn't understand, they hadn't made a lot of noise, how did they know where they were.

Naruto looked around and then saw something in the trees and his eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. Naruto sighed as he pointed and everyone looked at the treeline as a figure emerged and they all somewhat understood while Shikamaru and Naruto instantly knew what was going on.

Naruto looked at everyone, "All of you get ready.. we are going to have to kill them all too get them away from out camp site.."

Naruto turned his attention over to Ino who was still looking in disbelief at the figure who had emerged from the treeline. Naruto took her hand to get her too look at him, "Ino-hime, I want you too sit this out.. it will distract you and I don't want you too get hurt."

Ino looked at him and then shook her head no, showing she was going to fight as well. "This is our home.. I have to defend what I have here with you Naruto-kun. Even if I have to kill my daddy."

Naruto turned his attention back to the infected Inoichi before letting out a sigh and grabbed Ino. He carried her into the house and sat her down and tied her to the chair, "No Ino-hime.. I usually do whatever you ask. I usually don't complain and I usually don't make you do something you don't want too. I am begging you too stay here and let me deal with this.. please for me just stay here.."

Naruto grabbed his swords as he walked out and everyone looked at him, "Don't hold back on jutsus this time, I would say that is most of what is left of Konohagakure."

They all nodded and Naruto came and stood next to Shikamaru, "Well we know what the Yamanaka clan can do.. they are able to control the other infected.."

Shikamaru nodded as they leapt down in front of the trench to prepare for the battle to defend their new home and everything they had striven to build as a group.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: Here is Chapter 19 of Survivors, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**NOTE: New Poll on my Profile that any of my active readers should vote on, I want to know what you all want.**

**Another thing you should all know Survivors will only be 20 Chapters, that means 1 more Chapters too go! The 19th of November will be when I start on the next story for whatever you all decide on! Hope you all enjoyed the story and continue to enjoy it!**

**HMV: Yeah, I know what episode you are talking about haha. Onto answering your questions: 1) Yes it is Inoichi Yamanaka, Inos father. I think it was No169 who asked what happened to him so that is what happened to him. He was bitten and turned to become infected, then his Yamanaka Clan Bloodline came into affect. 2) Well, yes and no about the comparison of the Queen Xenomorph. You will see why I say that in the chapter, don't want to ruin it for you haha. Hate the infected, don't worry though, you only have 2 Chapters left if you include this one and then we are onto the next story on the 19th, that way I have a couple days too relax you know.**

**Fanfic12: Happy too see a new reviewer speaking up, I appreciate it. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. The 19th installment of Survivors is here, hope that you enjoy it as you have enjoyed all of the other Chapters as well. I hope that some more people speak up at the end of this Chapter, there will only be one more reviewer response with Survivors!**

**War God: Yeah, I can understand that but how is it suppose to be that he loves her back. They don't talk to one another because of that condition that she has. I mean, as I said, NaruHina wouldn't bother me as much as NaruSaku but I am still pulling for NaruIno. If NaruHina did happen then I just pray that she makes a drastic change in that aspect of her personality.**

**Glad that I became your 'favored son' and I will think about killing them all. Possibly contemplate keeping some alive as slaves, you know so I don't have to do as much. Hope that you enjoy this Chapter and then next and final chapter of Survivors!**

**No169: I know that you didn't post a review but I wanted to give you a specific shout out in this Chapter. I decide on whether or not I was going to put Gai in and I decided... I would. He is in this Chapter for his debut. Hope that you enjoy having your favorite Jounin from the Narutoverse in the Survivors Story Line.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 19 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: I know I already said this but wanted to address it again but more in depth. I have a new poll up that will remain open until after Survivors is finished, it is for what story I will put up next. There are four options for you too chose from as well as a little description about the story as well. Thanks to those who have already voted and I hope the others who enjoy my writing vote as well. I can't decide since I have 15-20 stories started on my computer so I figured to chose some of the more interesting ones in my mind and let the readers decide. Let me know guys and gals!**

******Current Poll Leader: Legend of the Namikazes by 1 Vote.**

* * *

_**Survivors**_

_**Chapter 19: Under Siege**_

Ino struggled to get out of the chair for about twenty minutes but stopped when she noticed there was chakra incorporated in the ropes. Naruto had made every effort to keep her away from the battlefield but she wouldn't let him fight without her. She focused her chakra for about ten minutes and finally had the break in the chakra fused ropes that she looked for. She broke them and quickly went to gathering her gear to join Naruto on the battlefield.

During the ten minutes that Ino was focusing her chakra to break through the group was fighting as hard as they could. Naruto had them all withdraw though, they were going through jutsus too rapidly and losing chakra rapidly because of it. Currently only Naruto and Killer B were still on the battlefield while panting heavily.

B was on one knee as more of the infected came towards them, "Its as if there is no end to them.. is that what this Yamanaka Clan person does?"

Naruto panted as he threw 4 kunai with paper bombs attached to wipe out some of the infected that were coming towards them, "Inoichi is controlling them, if we have any hope of doing anything we have to take him out..."

Naruto looked across the thousands of snarling infected too the infected Inoichi that was just standing there. Naruto sighed, _"I am sorry Ino-hime.."_

Naruto drew his blade and calmed his breathing as a red cloak covered his body and he looked over at Killer B, "You guard the camp, Kurama and I will get to Inoichi and kill him. Hopefully that will disperse all these bastards."

Killer B nodded and Naruto looked at the infected and was about to charge when Killer B pulled on Narutos shirt, "Use my sword as well, two blades are better then one right."

Naruto nodded as she grabbed Killer B's katana and then charged. Naruto could feel the rage building inside of him as he charged at them, if he didn't stop this his friends could get hurt.. Ino could get hurt. Naruto slashed and ducked out of the way of a bite and spun around quickly making a small circle and channeled chakra to his feet as he leapt into the air and held out his hand.

A rasengan formed and then arms made of chakra from Kurama appeared and it shifted into a rasen-shuriken. Naruto pulled back and threw hitting a large group of the infected as he landed on the ground after the explosion. Naruto looked over at Inoichi who was only about 20 yards ahead of him now and charged.

Naruto pulled the swords back ready for a quick and clean decapitating blow. Naruto went to scissor through Inoichis neck when Inoichi blocked him with his metal plated gloves. Naruto tried to muscle through it but Inoichi turned the infected to attack Naruto. Naruto kicked Inoichi away and turned and slashed through 4 infected quickly before turning his attention back to Inoichi and charging again.

Naruto attacked with one sword and was again blocked by the metal glove then slashed with the other cutting off Inoichis arm. Naruto usually went for the one slash kill but the Yamanaka was seemingly much more aware then the others had been thus far. That combined with the fact that just one Yamanaka could control thousands of normal infected made Naruto know he had to kill Inoichi however he could.

Naruto shifted the blade in his hand and then cut through Inoichis neck decapitating the man. Naruto sighed with relief and leapt up into the trees as the common infected started to look around and listen. Naruto watched and silently prayed that they would all disperse on their own if no one made a sound.

In the end of course Naruto didn't have the kind of luck that he hoped for though. Naruto watched as the release from Inoichis control sent them into an uproar. They all charged at Killer B who jumped up onto the campsite with the others and Naruto watched in horror.

He leapt away from his spot and charged at them, throwing his swords ahead of him to pin some of them. Naruto put his hands back as he charged a rasengan in each hand and leapt back into the air and connected into the group of them causing a large explosion.

Naruto put his hands on the swords and pulled them out as he leapt away, "Hey you undead fucker, come and get me!"

Naruto hit the swords the make as much noise as possible to attract the attention of the infected. It was slowly working and they all started to walk towards Naruto. He hadn't really though past the point of getting them away from the group though.

He slowly put the blades in front of him as he got ready for his last stand. He figured that he was going to die, he may not be able to be infected but he knew he could die from blood loss. Naruto started to slash through the infected and then he heard a voice, a familiar voice that always drove him crazy before, "SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE!"

Naruto looked up too see a green jumpsuit coming towards him and spun around in air breaking jaws and smashing skulls around Naruto. Naruto looked at his fellow Jounin, Might Gai, "Gai.. I am happy but surprised too see you alive."

Gai nodded at Naruto, "Well.. I found Lee.. I had to bury him in his favorite spot on the highest mountain. Then I mourned his death with training too avenge him, now I am here to back you up!"

Naruto looked at his blade and had a far off look in his eye, "I killed him though Gai.. I didn't want to leave him as one of these bastards."

Naruto slashed through some of the neck of infected that had come towards him as Gai responded, "You didn't kill him, you purified him.. one of these bastards killed him and I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Gai sped off with a speed only a few had ever achieved. Naruto sped of in the other direction, thankful that Gai had said that. Naruto continued to go through each infected neck until his blade connected with a steel glove and the blade broke. Narutos eyes went wide as he back flipped away and looked at his blade.

Naruto threw the hilt too the side, if he somehow made it trough all of this then he would try to mend the blade afterwords. Naruto pulled out a couple of kunai with his one hand and threw them connecting too a skill with each one. Naruto put Killer B's blade back in front of him and charged again cutting through necks with ease before looking over at Gai.

Gai was on a rampage, every punch and every kick met a skull with the utmost power. Naruto could hear Gai yelling that he was going to avenge his student. Naruto started to wonder if he realized that TenTen was actually still alive and well, but doubted anything other then the death of Lee was on his mind.

Naruto had witnessed how close the two were, he had wished that he had that relationship with Kakashi. Naruto found something close to it with Jiraiya though, Jiraiya was like a perverted grandfather to him. Naruto looked back at the infected that were nearing him and charged some of his wind chakra into the blade and then slashed. He sent a slice of wind chakra cutting through about 15 of the infected necks at once, the drain on him was high though. He was already feeling the depletion in his chakra before the attack.

Naruto looked over at Gai who was starting to slow down, Naruto guessed he was on his highest levels for too long. Naruto looked around at the infected that were still coming towards them and groaned. He estimated that there was about 500 hundred of them left. Naruto and Gai both took a quick knee to catch their breath though, Naruto knew he was going to have to rely heavily on Kuramas chakra from this point on.

As Naruto and Gai were fighting Ino just finished breaking through the ropes and gathering her gear. (AN: Remember that they were both happening at the same time, its not that she was slow.) She grabbed the tanto Naruto had given her and two bags of kuani and rushed out the door. She ran past everyone in the group, half of them passed out from chakra exhaustion and looked too see Naruto and Gai on the battlefield still while panting. Ino drew one of her kunai as something caught her eye and she threw, _"I have to protect him.."_

One infected snuck up on the exhausted Naruto, he went to react but wasn't fast enough until suddenly a kunai took out the infected. Naruto looked over at the blond haired shinobi who was walking towards him with kunai drawn and ready. Naruto sighed with a smile, he was happy and irritated at seeing her, "Ino-hime.. couldn't listen too me one time huh?"

Ino smiled at him as he stood up slowly and looked over at her, "Now why would I do something crazy like listen too you Uzumaki. Besides, I can't let the man I love die out here."

Naruto smiled at her as she walked up next to him and he gave her a quick kiss. Was the timing poor for a kiss, probably but if he was going to die he would die happy. Ino made him happy, being with her made him happy, kissing her made him happy, "Alright Ino-hime, but be careful please."

Ino nodded as she drew her tanto and Killer B landed next to her, "Yo fox-man, I am ready for some more."

Naruto smiled and nodded as the 4 shinobi got into a square defensive pattern, "Well.. time to go too work then. If anyone starts to get overwhelmed pull back, B and I can't be infected so try and draw them too us."

Gai nodded as Ino looked at Naruto, "You can die from blood loss though so don't do something stupid Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled and winked at her before they all charged at the infected. Naruto was surrounded in a red cloak of chakra again as he charged. Naruto made quick work of the section that he had, his eyes shifted over to Ino too make sure that she was okay.

Naruto saw her being the same as always, being almost as effective as he was with the blade that he had given her. Naruto then charged at the group that Gai was fighting against. He knew that Gai was in bad as bad of an exhausted state as he was. Gai was just about to be bitten when the neck of the infected that was attacking him was cut by Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Gai, "Sorry Gai, your reunion with Lee will have to wait. Besides you still have a student that is alive and could use you in her life right now."

Gais eyes widened and he looked up at the campsite too see TenTen standing there with a worried look in her eyes as she had her hand on her stomach. Gai nodded as he found a new source of inspiration for fighting and looked at all the infected with a fire burning in his eyes as he clenched his fist, "I WILL FIGHT TO PROTECT MY STUDENT! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS TOO GREAT TO FALL HERE!"

Naruto sighed, he wasn't sure if he had done a good or bad thing just yet. Regardless, the new found energy that Gai had found was good for them as the two of them charged to take out the remainder of what was left in his group of infected.

Naruto and Gai panted as they finished and the red cloak of Kuramas chakra receeded into Narutos body. Naruto smiled as it appeared that they had beaten off the last of the Konohagakure infected, everyone would be safe. Naruto panted heavily until his eyes widened as he heard a loud scream.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would die.**

**AN1: So here we are huh, Chapter 20 of Survivors.. the last Chapter of the story. Lets get the usual out of the way huh, as I have been saying characters are a mix of OOC and Canon, though some apparently haven't read that since there was a review saying they didn't like how I am portraying the characters. The story is developing well I think, hope you all think the same thing, something I wanted to point out though holds no significance to the story currently: Naruto CAN die in this AU. He can die from blood loss, as I said Kyuubi focuses on keeping the infection at bay so if he does lose too much blood too quickly his body will shut down and fail resulting in his death. As I said, no real significance at the present time but I wanted to illustrate that he does have limitations as well. Sorry that I repeat things in the Author Notes but I just want to express some of the more.. important I guess is the correct wording for that.. facts about the story. I think expressing that Naruto can actually die is something that everyone should know. Any real reviews are appreciated, I consider anything that doesn't complain about the way the writing is formated a real review. I also appreciate the questions that you all have been asking, makes me know people are reading the story haha. Now onto the Reviewers:**

* * *

**NOTE: New Poll on my Profile that any of my active readers should vote on, I want to know what you all want. Critical time to do the voting now, there are only 2 days left for the poll!**

**Robtank: Glad that you liked the story and supported it until the end. As too your question about a sequel, well there is always the option for one, pending on the ending of course. I doubt it, but you never know what will happen right. I know that it won't be anytime soon if I do a sequel, but I won't give a definite yes or a definite no since I can't really back up one of the answers.**

**HMV: Rasenshuriken pretty much is a nuke haha. Yeah, I brought Gai in for No169 and because he was the only requested character that I thought fit the story line for what I needed at that moment. I had other good suggestions but as I said, Gai fit for what I wanted and needed. I originally thought too calm Gai down after Lees death but after thinking about it I figured that would just motivate him too kill them all haha. Yeah, I decided to leave you all hanging for a day. I usually don't do the cliffhangers as I am like you in the same aspect of them but with only one Chapter left I figured a cliffhanger would be perfect.**

**I am glad that you enjoyed the story though HMV and I hope you enjoy the next one as well, I figure that you will be someone I do a Reviewer Response too for every chapter just like with this one haha. Not that I mind, means that I know that I have a dedicated fan. Anyways, enjoy the last Chapter of Survivors and a good day or two before I start the next story.**

**ShikaIno1: Yeah, as I said with HMV I figured that a cliffhanger was perfect for the last Chapter of the story. You will have to read and find out why there was a scream though haha. Don't want to give it away for you. Hope that you enjoy the last Chapter and that you enjoyed the story line as a whole. I hope that you support the next story that I publish as well.**

**No169: Yeah, I brought Gai in. As I said with HMV, Gai was the only requested character that actually fit the needs of what I needed from the character at that moment. I am glad you enjoyed the story and I hope that you like the way that I wrap it all up in the end. I hope that you show your support for the next story as well, it should be starting on the 19th, whatever story it will be.**

**War God: The only thing I think is worse then NaruSaku is the NaruSasu stuff.. I just don't get that.. at all. I like the Naruto and older women like Anko, Shizune and Tsunade more then those two. They are the bottom of the barrel for me. Yes, slaves will be needed so that I don't have too do as much work, are there any volunteers? I promise I won't be too cruel.. I lied.. I probably will.. BUT anyone who volunteers gets a cookie! I don't know why I put that but it made me laugh as I did, might have had a little too much too drink tonight. Anyways, I am glad you enjoyed the story and hope you enjoy the next one as well. Look back around the 19th War God since you aren't a member you won't get an email when I post a new story.**

* * *

******If you are all interested, I am apart of a NaruIno Only Community ran by myself and Jaxofdeth1, if you want to join its called The Path of NaruIno or you can look on either of our profiles. We encourage more people to join and recommend some stories to us. There are quite a few good ones on there, currently I believe only one is a T Rating and the rest are M so you will need to change the filter to see them all. Our requirements of what we want for suggestions are on the community, please check it out and hit one of us up with a PM for any suggestions you may have, thank you.**

* * *

******I appreciate everyone that has been voicing their support as well as adding the story to their Favorites and Following the story. I try to respond to every review that I am getting in the next Chapter, so if you have a question about the story then please ask. As long as I don't have to reveal to much information about upcoming Chapters I will answer. Thought if I have to reveal too much information I will usually say to wait or ask me in a PM. Okay, now that we got all that out of the way again, lets move on to Chapter 20 of Survivors..**

* * *

******AN2: I know I already said this but wanted to address it again but more in depth. I have a new poll up that will remain open until after Survivors is finished, it is for what story I will put up next. There are four options for you too chose from as well as a little description about the story as well. Thanks to those who have already voted and I hope the others who enjoy my writing vote as well. I can't decide since I have 15-20 stor**ies started on my computer so I figured to chose some of the more interesting ones in my mind and let the readers decide. Let me know guys and gals!

**Current Poll Leader: Legend of the Namikazes by 1 Vote with a tie for second place.**

**Legend of the Namikazes: 5 Votes**

**The Blond Foxes: 4 Votes**

**Defects: 4 Votes**

**10 Years Later: 1 Vote**

**If it results in a tie for first place I will probably choose Legend of the Namikazes as the next story. I still have ideas coming out frequently for that story so just wanted to let you all know.**

* * *

_******Survivors**_

_**Chapter 20: Promises**_

_****(There is another set of Notes at the bottom that you might want too take a look at AFTER you read the story. Hope you enjoy the final Chapter of Survivors!)_

As Naruto rushed to help Gai, Ino was holding her own against the infected that she had been tasked with killing. Ino moved swiftly and with deadly purpose, the blade Naruto gave her going through necks like they were butter. She threw a couple of kunai here and there too make sure the blade didn't break.

She had just 5 left before she knew it and she took out 4 and then froze on the last one as she saw who it was. Ino looked at her infected mother, it made sense if her father had been infected that her mother would be as well.

Ino found that she wasn't able to move her tanto, she was frozen. She then realized all those times Naruto had too kill one of their friends, this is what he had to overcome. Ino tried to power through it but found that he arm was slowly lowering as she looked at the snarling face of her mother.

As her blade lowered her infected mother lunged and bit into Inos arm making her scream loudly in pain. This of course grabbed the attention of Naruto who quickly threw a kunai into Inos mothers skull before running over to her.

Ino laid there holding onto her arm in pain, she could already feel the effects of the virus. Her right arm around the bite had already started to go numb from it. Naruto collapsed too his knees by her as he looked at her, "Naruto-kun.. it will be alright."

Naruto just continued to stare at her as his eyes started to tear up, "No.. you promised me.."

Ino smiled as she put her left hand to his cheek and pulled him into a kiss, "You will be fine without me Naru-"

Naruto cut her off with his loud and sudden yelling, "NO! YOU PROMISED ME INO! You cant.. you cant do this too me.."

He broke down on her as he knelled next to her, she couldn't help but smile at him. She knew he was fragile, she knew she was what held him together still, "Naruto-kun.. they need you. Don't do something rash, I am going to die here."

Naruto shook his head no, he couldn't let it end this way, "I cant.. I cant do this without you Ino-hime.. I am weak."

Inos right arm had gone completely numb at this point as she looked at the man she had fallen in love with, "Your not weak Uzumaki.. I will see you when you come too the other side. I will be waiting there for you.. I need you too leave so that B can kill me when I turn."

Killer B was standing over Naruto and nodded at the blond female as she looked up at him. Narutos eyes turned red as he looked over at B, **"NO ONE TOUCHES HER!"**

B looked as his desperation from the moment was giving Kurama more access to Narutos chakra system. Kurama had even taken places with Naruto too speak with Ino, **"You.. human girl. Do you want to live or not?"**

Ino looked at the red eyes of Kurama but didn't answer for a moment. Kurama knew she was hesitating but there was little time to spare, **"Answer quickly girl, he has already made up his mind on what he will do with you being turned."**

Ino looked at Kurama, "What is he going to do.. you can't let him do anything stupid!"

Kurama smiled at the girl, he could see why his host had fallen for the girl. Kurama then steadied his gaze as a more serious expression washed over him,** "He will kill you himself, but only after he lets you bite him to make him bleed out.. he doesn't believe he is strong enough to be without you. He fells as if without you, he would have truly lost everything."**

Ino looked at Kurama and then nodded her head, "What do I have to do, but whatever it is, you should hurry.. I am numb on most of my right side now."

Kurama nodded as he looked at Ino, **"Its simple, when you turn and bite Naruto a reserve of my chakra will go into you and instantly start to counter the virus. Whether or not the chakra reserve becomes permanent I don't know, but it will counter at least this time. Naruto knows the plan as well."**

Ino nodded as the red eyes faded back into the blue that had sadness and despair in them. Naruto looked at Ino who slapped him with her left hand, "YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING STUPID! I TOLD YOU NOT TOO!"

Naruto stared back at her and did something he had never done, he yelled back at her, "AND YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS AGAIN! YOU PROMISED I WOULD BE HAPPY!"

Ino looked in surprised that he yelled back at her, he usually just sat there and took it before apologizing to her. Naruto just stared into her blue eyes as they sat there quietly for a moment, ".. I can't live without you Ino-hime.. I love you too much.. I love the way I feel because of you, how I feel happy.."

Ino looked at him as he looked beaten, ready too give up on everything. Ino tried to lift her left arm but couldn't as it had become numb as well, "Naruto-kun give me a kiss, I cant pull you into one."

Naruto nodded as he leaned over and gave her a kiss like she wanted. When he pulled away she smiled at him, "I love you too Naruto-kun, I will keep my promises thanks too Kurama. After I feel better though you will be in trouble for your so called plan."

Naruto smiled at her, even when she was about to become on of those infected bastards she was the same Ino he loved. Ino looked at him more seriously, "I think I am about to turn, I can't feel below my neck anymore."

Naruto nodded as he stood up and watched as the light left Inos eyes and she slowly pushed her body up. She made a growling and snarling noise as Killer B put his hand on his kunai, "Don't do anything B.. this is between Ino-hime and I. Come on Ino-hime, come and bite me.. BITE ME DAMMIT!"

The infected form of Ino lunged at the other blond who caught her in his arms as she bit into his left shoulder. Naruto felt as the chakra started to flow from him too Ino. When the chakra flow stopped the infected form of Ino released Naruto and started to gag. It vomited after a minute of gagging as it took a deep breath, the few minutes without air made Ino feel as if it had been a year.

Ino gasped a couple of times as she caught her breath and looked up at Naruto with red eyes before they faded back into her blue eyes. Naruto smiled as he knelled down by her again, "Ino-hime.. your okay.."

Ino looked at his shoulder and the blood that had already stained a majority of his shirt. She quickly pooled her chakra and placed her hand over the wound and started too heal it. Naruto smiled as he leaned in and kissed her while she healed him, "I am so glad your okay Ino-hime.."

Ino smiled back at him after they broke their kiss, "Don't think being a kiss ass will get you out of the trouble your in Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled at her as she finished healing the bite that she had put on his shoulder. Naruto put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, "I wouldn't dream of it Ino-hime.. Kurama wants to speak with you again though."

Ino nodded and watched as Narutos eyes turned from blue to red again, **"Well, as you can see it worked. As I said before, I don't know how the reserve will work. I can still sense my chakra in you though so with any luck it will make you like Killer B and Naruto are. The easiest way to rationalize it is that you are basically a Jinchuriki while lacking certain aspects.. mainly a tailed beast."**

Ino nodded at Kurama as he explained it all, **"If the reserve does replenish itself then you will not be infected by the virus, but you will be prone to bleeding out just like Naruto is. Naruto will be able to tell tomorrow if the chakra restored itself or not. I leave him in your capable hands Ino Yamanaka, as we both know.. he is far to fragile for this world."**

Ino nodded as the eyes changed from red to blue again as Naruto was in control of his body. Naruto smiled at her, "Well at least everyone agrees that I am weak now."

Ino sighed as she went to stand but was quickly swept off of her feet into Narutos arms as he looked at her. Ino smiled at him as she put her arms around his neck as he carried her, "You realize that I can walk right Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as he leapt up onto the camp ground, "You realize that I don't care and just want to keep you close right Ino-hime?"

Ino sighed as he carried her into their home and laid her down, that night she was plagued with dreams that had apparently been transferred with the chakra. Memories of what Naruto had too go through when he was younger, all it did was make her want to protect the man even more. When they woke up Naruto checked and saw that the chakra reserve had replenished itself while Ino slept. Naruto smiled at her, "Great news Ino-hime, the chakra did restore itself, that means you can't get infected!"

Naruto quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss as she got on top of him breaking the kiss in the process. Ino smiled at him and then she remembered her dreams, "Naruto-kun, what did you go through as a child?"

Naruto had a more serious look on his face, "Why do you ask that Ino-hime?"

Ino explained her dreams and Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "Well.. all of that did happen.."

Ino looked at him with concern as his smile slowly returned, "Its okay though Ino-hime, it doesn't matter because I have you now."

Ino smiled at him as the bit her finger and put a mark over her seal and prepared to do hand signs, "I love you Naruto-kun.. I want us too be together forever. Since marriage isn't an option anymore I can't really hope for that, but if you want then I want us too have a baby."

Naruto looked at her, he wasn't sure what this all was all of a sudden, "Ino-hime, why are you doing this?"

Ino smiled as she looked at him, "Because I want too of course, now are you going to answer me or not Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her as she did the set of seals and released the seal and they started their activities. When they finished Naruto had her rest as Naruto, Kiba, Gai and Killer B went into the village to get supplies, as if nothing had happened everything was how it was before. Naruto smiled as they went from tree too tree, _"Thanks to Kurama, I will be happy until I die.. I will have Ino-hime forever."_

Naruto made clones as they arrived at the village and sent them out on a separate task as the others did their job of getting supplies. When they finished Narutos clones came back and gave Naruto a couple of things before dispersing. They all returned to the camp site and put everything away, although the village seemed clear they all decided on staying at their new home.

When Naruto finished with everything he went home and found Ino sitting at the table and smiled at her, "Hey Ino-hime."

Ino smiled back at him as he came over and gave her a kiss and put down a box in front of her. Ino looked at it and looked back at him, "Whats this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her as he sat down across the table from her, "I wanted to get it for you so open it up."

Ino nodded as she opened to find a diamond ring there as he gaze instantly met Narutos. He smiled at her, "We may not be able to get married but I think that we can say we are. Who is going to tell us that we aren't anyways?"

Ino smiled at him and nodded as she put the ring on her left hands ring finger and Naruto took out a box as well and put a gold band on his. Naruto smiled at her, "See now we are married, if you want that is.."

Ino shook her head as she came and gave him a passionate kiss, "Of course I do Uzumaki.. now kiss me like you mean it."

Naruto chuckled a little before he leaned in and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. When they broke they smiled at each other, "I love you husband.."

Naruto seemed to glow from the comment and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too wife."

* * *

**More Notes:**

**I decided to go with a happier ending, a last minute change of mind after talking to Jax about it. Originally it was Narutos plan was going to be the way that the story ended, I enjoy too write drama. I think that anyone who has read All for Her all the way through knows that I enjoy to write it. Anyways, Survivors is now finished, a sequel is doubtful but the option is there, who knows what the future will bring right?**

**I am taking until the 19th off, that is when the new story will begin. Any comments posted from now until then I will respond too at the end of the first Chapter. Now I really don't want to read complaining about the 'marriage' at the end being not legal or whatever. I mean who is going to stop them huh, for all we know their group are the only people alive anymore! Anyways, hope too see you all at the next story.**


End file.
